Give Me Back My Daughter
by Tracey4t
Summary: Sequel to Will You Be My Daddy, doubt starts to arise within the hosts about the results to the DNA test regarding who's the real father of Haruhi's child, but things get worse when the poor child is kidnapped by a rival of her father's family
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Negative," said Haruhi sadly looking at the pregnancy test.

"Hmm," said Kyoya looking at the test as well, "Oh well, looks like we'll just have to try again."

Haruhi felt him pulling her closer to him against his chest and his gentle lips on her neck.

"Kyoya, not now," said Haruhi.

"And why not?" asked Kyoya grabbing Haruhi's ass.

"Because Taeko's going home soon from her kendo lesson," said Haruhi.

"How soon exactly?" asked Kyoya, his hands busy roaming Haruhi's body.

_Creek_

"Mom, Dad I'm home," they heard Taeko call out and running into the apartment.

"That soon," said Haruhi. She managed to get herself free of Kyoya's grip and ran out of the bathroom.

Taeko stood in the front hallway with Mori looking really sweaty but happy.

"Hi honey," said Haruhi. She opened her arms wide for Taeko to run into and hug her mom tight.

"How was Kendo?" asked Haruhi.

"Great," said Taeko, "Hard but great!"

"That's nice dear," said Haruhi.

"Now you should really go and get out of those sweaty clothes and take a bath," said Kyoya.

"Yes Dad," said Taeko, "See you next time Uncle Takashi."

"By Taeko," said Mori.

"How did she do, seriously Mori?" asked Haruhi.

"Good, she's very good at it," said Mori.

"Well thank you for the lessons," said Kyoya.

"Yeah," said Mori nodding with a smile before walking out the door.

Both Haruhi and Kyoya were happy Taeko was taking some sort of Martial Arts. Even though she knew a little bit of karate, she just preferred kendo.

"I'm going to go get Taeko's bath ready for her," said Haruhi. Just as she got the oversized bathtub all filled with nice lukewarm water Taeko walked in wearing a dark pink bathrobe.

"Where did you get that?" asked Haruhi.

"From Uncle Hikaru and Uncle Kaoru," said Taeko.

"Ah, of course," said Haruhi. It seemed everyday Taeko somehow had new piece of clothing from the two of them. The girl had seemed to have more clothes then she knew what to do with! Frankly Haruhi was getting annoyed with them about that!

"So how was school today?" asked Haruhi as her daughter bathed.

"It's okay," said Taeko softly, "I got a golden star on my essay."

"That's good right?" said Haruhi.

"Yeah," said Taeko, "Oh we're getting a new music teacher."

"Oh, finally," said Haruhi. The old one had retired early on in the year and since then the music club had been suspended. That had gotten Taeko really upset since she was also still very dedicated to learning the piano as well. She still practiced at home all the time and got lessons from Tamaki, but it still bothered her she couldn't play at school.

"I guess you're going to have to start practicing the piano even more then huh?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh yeah you're right," said Taeko. She started to get out the tub, splashing Haruhi in the process.

"After your bath," said Haruhi getting her to sit back down, "And after dinner."

"Sorry Mom," said Taeko.

"It's okay," said Haruhi. She continued to help take bath and wash her hair until she was all done. Haruhi left her to get dressed while she went to get started on dinner. She found every thing she needed in all the places from the note left by their house keeper Chiye. Chiye was hired by Kyoya shortly after he proposed to her and came to work for them while the two of them were still on their honeymoon. She was a very sweet woman in her late forties. She usually came during the day while the family was at work and always made sure they came home to a nice clean apartment, and had all the food they would need for their meals along with direction on how to cook them. Although Haruhi didn't really like the idea of someone else of doing their dirty work, even she would admit that Chiye made their lives a lot easier. Like now the how she didn't have to scramble around trying to find something to fix for everyone. She was quick to start it and get it finish it.

"Well, well, well, it would appear Chiye has prepared a nice for us yet again," said Kyoya as he came and took a seat at the table.

"Yes, she is very smart when it comes to things like this," said Haruhi, "Taeko, hurry up dinner's ready."

"I'll be right there," Taeko called back from her room.

"Well don't dawdle your food will get cold," said Kyoya.

"I won't," called out Taeko.

"So I was thinking," said Haruhi as she sat down, "When we do have this new baby, are we going to have to convert our office into its room, or should we look into finding a bigger place?"

Kyoya had had a new office set up while they were on their honeymoon that the two of them could use to work on things from work at home.

"Haruhi did you seriously think I haven't all ready put some thought into that, and made arrangements to maybe have a new room put in?" asked Kyoya.

"Oh really, when were you planning on telling me or have it put in?" asked Haruhi.

"Well I had to looking into the different contractors for a project like this. Plus I've been putting thought as if to make this new room for the baby or have Taeko move into it and let the new baby have her room since it's close to ours. But seeing as you're still not pregnant, I didn't think it was something to really worry about just yet," said Kyoya.

"I see, you have everything planed out so well Kyoya," said Haruhi.

Just then Taeko ran up to the table and took her seat.

"Sorry I took so long, I couldn't decide what to wear," she said.

"If I asked you to say something to the twins about all those clothes they keep bombarding Taeko with, do you think they'd listen to you?" asked Haruhi.

"Doubtful, if there's one thing they are passionate about is making sure their precious Taeko has nice clothes to wear," said Kyoya.

"Hey Dad," said Taeko.

"Yes dear?" asked Kyoya.

"What was that about the baby taking my room?" asked Taeko.

"Just some rambling thoughts regarding what's best for everyone dear," said Kyoya.

"Oh," said Taeko, "So if I did get the new room, couldn't we just make sure the closets bigger so it fits more cloths form Uncle Hikaru and Uncle Kaoru?"

Both Kyoya and Haruhi had to smirk at that comment.

"Well see dear. It's not like your closet isn't all ready rather big," said Kyoya, "Now eat your food. You don't want it to get cold."

"Yes Dad," said Taeko as hastily started to eat.

"But not too fast, or else you'll choke," said Haruhi.

Soon after the family finished their dinner Haruhi made some tea for Kyoya and herself. She also brought out the desert Chiye had left them, a big orange flavored cake. Taeko's face seemed to light up brighter then the lights lighting up the room.

"Here you go sweetheart," said Haruhi cutting her daughter a slice and putting it in front of her.

"It's looks good," said Taeko. Haruhi smiled and turned to pour Kyoya his tea. When she turned back around, she was surprised to see the cake was all ready gone.

"You ate the one slice all ready?" asked Haruhi surprised.

"You blinked," said Taeko with a grin.

"I see," said Haruhi placing the cup down for Kyoya.

"You know she can eat cake as fast as Hunny," said Kyoya.

"Yes I know," said Haruhi.

"Can I have another piece?" asked Taeko.

"Just one more for tonight," said Haruhi cutting her another slice.

"Just one?" asked Taeko. Haruhi and Kyoya looked at each other.

"All right, you may have three slices tonight. Just make sure you brush your teeth extra good tonight, and only one desert tomorrow," said Kyoya.

"Okay," said Taeko.

Haruhi smirked at her husband.

"It seems being made a father made you a bit of push over," she said. Kyoya looked up at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said.

"Sure," said Haruhi as she turned and poured herself some tea and making sure to cute another slice of cake for Taeko. Sure enough when Haruhi turned around she was all done with her second slice.

"Thank you Mom," said Taeko as Haruhi place the new piece in front of her. This piece too was gone in a flash right as Haruhi finished her tea.

"Now remember what I said about brushing your teeth," said Kyoya.

"Yes Dad," said Taeko, "Should I go do it now?"

"Yes please do," said Kyoya.

Taeko nodded her head and got down from the table, taking her plate to the sink before running down the hall to the bathroom.

Kyoya and Haruhi continued sitting at the table enjoying their tea in peace and quietness.

"Taeko told me that they got a new music teacher finally," said Haruhi.

"That's a good thing," said Kyoya, "No more having to knag at Tamaki about that."

Haruhi chuckled. It was true; Kyoya had been getting on Tamaki's case over getting a new music teacher for the school.

"Do you know who it is?" asked Haruhi.

"Hmm no, I'm not 100% sure who Tamaki was looking at but I'm sure whoever it is, is very well qualified," said Kyoya.

Just then they heard Taeko coming back down the hallway.

"I'm going to go practice some piano real fast," she said, before moving towards the living room. Soon beautiful music was filling the whole apartment.

"She's so good at that," said Haruhi. "I didn't even realize she had music talent until Tamaki introduced her to it. Do you think it's a little weird how similar she is to the other guys?"

"Hmm, maybe she got little bit of their DNA after you slept with all of them," said Kyoya.

"Is that even possible?" asked Haruhi.

"No Haruhi it was just a joke," said Kyoya, "Her having similarities to the others is what you always told us, completely irrelative."

"Hmm," muttered Haruhi.

The rest of the evening went without incident. Soon it was Taeko's bedtime. Both parents came and made sure to kiss her good night before retreating to their own room.

"So," said Kyoya once they had both gotten into bed, "Where were we about that other baby?"

Haruhi giggled as she right before Kyoya climbed on top of her.

Later that night as Haruhi laid next to Kyoya, his arm around her in a protective manor, she thought about what it was Kyoya had said about the whole DNA thing, and then wondered what this other baby they were trying to have would be like when there was no doubt who the father would be. She thought about what would this new baby be like as compared to Taeko? Then she decided not to worry about this too much. This baby was going to be its own person and that's the only thing that should matter. It didn't matter who its father was again this time, the only thing that matter was that it when it was born, it was born healthy and strong and lived a good life. Of course they had to have it first and Haruhi was sure that Kyoya didn't have any problem trying over and over again in the meantime.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Now make sure you're nice to your new teacher," said Haruhi as she dropped Taeko out in front of Ouran Academy.

"I will Mommy," said Taeko. She let out a little grunt. Haruhi shook her head. She knew her daughter was trying to act more grown up, and that meant that not calling her mommy, especially at school.

"Sorry honey, have a good idea," said Haruhi.

"By Mom,' said Taeko as she got out of the car. As she walked into the school yard and over towards the elementary building, she could see three girls looking at her weird.

"Does your mom really bring you to school everyday herself?" asked one named Terumi Kiza. Taeko stopped and looked at her.

'Her family's really big in furniture supply aren't they?' she thought.

"Yeah, she likes getting to drop me off," said Taeko.

"Why not just come in the limo?" asked another girl named Miyuu Kuuso.

'Doesn't her family own those grocery store chains?' thought Taeko as she shrugged her shoulders.

"My mom likes her car," she said. The three girls all looked at each other confused only to shrug their shoulders. Although none of the students would do things like tease her or beat up like some of the other students did at her old school, Taeko still didn't feel like she was fitting very well at her new school. The other students all looked at her weird since because of her mother doing "weird" things like dropping her off at school in her own car she drove herself, Or how Taeko would often bring her own lunch to school. None of them would dare say anything mean to her, less they not only feel the wrath of her father and his family, but there was also the chairman Tamaki to deal with. Of course technically Tamaki was just the chairman in training since he was getting ready to take over for his father.

"Well anyway, see you later Taeko," said the third girl, Kana Ouhi as the three all walked away, no doubt to gossip about her mother actually driving her to school. Taeko kept walking towards the school.

'What's so wrong with Mommy; err, Mom taking me to school herself? It's not like it's a commoner's car she was driving. Dad did by her a Porsche after all,' she thought as she walked.

"Taeko, hi!" she suddenly heard her cousin Yukia running up to her.

"Good Morning Yukia," said Taeko. Yukia was probably her best friend at school, especially since the two of them were the same age and in the same class. She got along pretty well with her other three cousins too. She never felt awkward going to them for anything. It was just they were a bit older then the two of them and in different classes so she didn't get to see them as much.

"Are you excited at meeting your new music teacher today?" asked Yukia as the two walked on together.

"You know I am," said Taeko.

"Am what?" asked Kenta Kuze walking up to her with his little group of Jr. football players.

"Am walking away from you," said Taeko. She and Yukia both turned and walked around them. She knew his father wanted the two of the together, but as far as both Taeko and Kyoya were concerned that wasn't going to happen.

"You know a lot of girls would die having an up and coming football star like me!" called out Kenta.

"Hmm, I doubt that," said Taeko.

"And why is that?" asked Kenta.

"I don't see a lot of corpses of dead girls all over the sidewalk," said Taeko before walking into the school with her cousin. She could still hear Kenta grumbling mad.

The rest of the day went off fine. Taeko was still a bit eager to meet the new music teacher. Finally it came time the students to go to their extra curricular activities classes.

"Good luck with the new teacher," said Yukia before walking off to his class.

"Thanks," Taeko called back as she made her way to the music room. When she got there she immediately took her spot at the piano. She immediately took out her sheet music and started to go over her scales. None of the other students were warming up on their instruments. Instead they all talked amongst themselves or goofed off. Taeko continued to do her warm up, ignoring all of the talk going on around her when she heard the door to the room open. Taeko looked and saw a tall man with brown hair frowning walk into the room holding a big book of music.

Taeko stopped her playing and watched as he came to the podium. She seemed to be the only one that noticed he had entered the room as the other students all continued doing what they were doing.

The new teacher stood at the podium watching the new students talk for a bit.

"And my mother says that having me hair like this will make me look like a real flute player," said one girl near the front.

"You look more a crazy sheep farmer I saw once on a family vacation. Your mother is seriously misinformed kid," said the teacher.

"What?" said the girl as she started to cry.

"That wasn't really nice!" said her friend, "Who do you think you are?"

"Oh I'm no one, JUST YOUR NEW TEACHER!" said the teacher. Everyone immediately stopped talking and looked at the front of the room.

"That's right, everyone, I'm your new teacher Shiro Takaoji!" he said, "I myself once started my own music carrier here at Ouran Elementary. My main instrument was the piano. So seeing as this is a music class, shall we get started with some basic warm ups and tuning. Who's our piano player?"

"I am sir," said Taeko raising her hand.

"What's your name?" asked Shiro holding up his roster.

"Taeko Ohtori," said Taeko.

"Ohtori?" said Shiro surprised, "Which Ohtori are you related to?"

"Kyoya Ohtori, he's my father," said Taeko.

"Really?" said Shiro, "Hmm well anyway please play me a B flat so we can get started."

"Yes sir," said Taeko turning to her piano and hitting her note.

Soon the class got started to play their song, but immediately messed up.

"No, no, no!" shouted Shiro, "The alto Saxes were late, the trombones were early and none of you finished together! What's wrong with all of you?"

"We haven't had a teacher in a while," said one of the students.

"We haven't had a teacher for class in a while," said one student.

"And what you couldn't practice at home on your own time?" asked Shiro, "I want you all to break up into your sections and practice on your own."

The class quickly dispersed.

"Miss Ohtori," said Shiro walking over to her.

"Yes sir?" asked Taeko.

"I thought I heard you doing pretty well on your part, can you play for me again?" asked Shiro.

"Yes sir," said Taeko as she started to play.

"Not bad, not bad at all," said Shiro.

"Thank you sir," said Taeko.

"What's this?" asked Shiro noticing another piece in her folder.

Oh that, Uncle Tamaki gave that to me," said Taeko.

"Oh yeah?" asked Shiro looking over it. "So you know Mr. Suoh huh?"

"Yeah," said Taeko.

"Well, could you play a little bit of this for me?" he asked.

"Sure," said Taeko as she started it up. Shiro listened, remembering that same song. It was the one Tamaki had taught him to play so he could play with his old friend Hina.

"You play that really well too," he said after Taeko finished.

"Yeah but I still have a few errors," said Taeko.

"Well I'm sure you can work on it," said Shiro. Taeko suddenly stood up on her piano bench.

"Of course I will I won't let you down Mr. Takaoji!" she said boldly.

"Okay, but could you please sit down first?" asked Shiro.

"Yes sir of course," said Taeko.

'She's acts a lot like that big idiot. I'm actually kind of surprised she's Ohtori's daughter and not his' thought Shiro.

* * *

><p>"Well Ohtori, I think it's safe to say we can continue doing business?" asked Hyota Sozoku as the man stood up after a long bored meeting.<p>

"Yes I should hope so," said Yoshio.

"Wonderful," said Hyota, "See you soon." The man strode out of the meeting room with smug look on his face. Kyoya and his brothers all looked at their father.

"Are we seriously going to still do business with him?" asked his oldest brother Yuuichi.

"Yes we are," said Yoshio.

"But why?" asked Kyoya's other brother Akito. "The man's an absolute fool and jerk."

"He maybe a lot of things, but he's still our best supplier of when it comes to supply our things like wheel chairs and crutches and such," said Yoshio. The three brothers all looked at each other. They had never liked the man. They had known him since they were children and even then they didn't like him. He would come over to their home for things like a dinner meeting and would always make a scene. He'd make rude inappropriate jokes to Fuyumi when their parents weren't around. He touched the maids inappropriately when ever he could. And he wasn't above shoving the boys around if they "got" in his way. But it was true he was their best supplier of equipment like wheelchairs and such.

"So was there anything else you want to talk about before we adjourned?" asked Yoshio.

"Father, I can't help but think we're loosing money recently," said Kyoya. "I've been going over our financial reports and even though I can't help but notice we're loosing money in someway. I haven't been able to identify the reason, but it's definitely happening."

"I see," said his father, "Well would it be all right if I ask you to continue looking over? If anyone can isolate the problem I'm sure it's you."

"Yes Father of course," said Kyoya.

* * *

><p>Hyota Sozoku smiled smugly happily as he drove home.<p>

"So you still got Ohtori as a client?" asked his assistant Joji Daraku

"Hell yeah," he said, "They're my most loyal customers and the easiest to swindle."

Joji smirked.

"So they still have no idea you're over charging them?" asked Joji.

"Or our little mole planted in their company that's working for us. With the information he's giving us we may be able to take over soon," said Hyota.

"Wonderful, no having to kiss those stupid Ohtori sons' asses!" said Joji.

"My thoughts exactly," said Hyota.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Hey Haruhi,"

Haruhi looked up from her kitchen table where she was enjoying some tea after a long day to see the twins walking into the apartment.

"Hey guys, what's up?" she asked, "Tea?"

"Yeah thanks," said Hikaru as he and Kaoru both sat down.

"So not that it matters much, but why are you here?" asked Haruhi as she brought them all some tea.

"Well I have some interesting news," said Kaoru, "I'm going to be the new art teacher at Ouran Elementary."

"Really, why?" asked Haruhi.

"I was bored," said Kaoru.

"Uh-huh," said Haruhi, "I didn't even realize the school needed a new art teacher, just a music teacher."

"Well apparently the current art teacher is getting married and she wants to be a stay at home wife apparently," said Kaoru, "So when we heard the boss was looking for a new one and I was bored enough so I said take it."

"Uh-huh," said Haruhi.

'The things these two do when they're bored,' she thought.

"Plus I'll get to see Taeko more often," said Kaoru.

"Was that another reason for you taking the job?" asked Haruhi.

"Maybe," said Kaoru.

"Speaking of which, where is the kid?" asked Hikaru.

"It's Tamaki's day with her, so he'll be brining her home later," said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>"Hi Uncle Tamaki!" said Taeko running into Tamaki's office.<p>

"Ha, Taeko!" said Tamaki happily scooping Taeko up and flying her through the room. "So how was your first with the new music teacher?"

"He's a real good piano player that's for sure. He's also really good at getting attention when people don't pay attention," said Taeko.

"Uh-huh, so I've heard," said Tamaki.

"You wanted to see me sir?" asked Shiro walking into the office.

"Oh Mr. Takaoji," said Taeko bowing in respect.

"Hello Taeko," said Shiro.

"Shiro, what's this I hear you calling the students names?" asked Tamaki.

"I'm just being honest," said Shiro.

"Yes, we both know how honest you can be," said Tamaki, "But try to ease up a little."

"Fine," said Shiro. He picked up Tamaki's bear from his desk.

"You bring your stuff bear to work with you?" he asked.

"No!" said Tamaki taking his bear back, "I only brought him with me because it's my day with her!"

"Who her?" asked Shiro pointing at Taeko.

"Yes, this is the day we spend together," said Tamaki.

"Uh-huh," said Shiro.

"I have Teddy right here," said Taeko pulling her bear out from her bag.

"You like Teddy Bears Taeko?" asked Shiro.

"Oh yeah," said Taeko hugging her bear tight. She hoped that none of the other students ever heard she still liked teddy bears. She only brought him on days she was able to spend with her Uncle Tamaki.

Shiro found that a little bit surprising too.

'She likes pianos, she gets excited easily, and she apparently likes teddy bears, and yet she's Ohtori's kid?' he thought.

"So anyway, Shiro, please don't call your students names?" said Tamaki.

"Yeah, sure," said Shiro.

"See you tomorrow sir," said Taeko.

"See you then Taeko," said Shiro.

"So what should we do today?" he heard Tamaki ask as he walked out of office.

"Want to play some piano together?" asked Taeko.

"Sure," said Tamaki. Shiro could soon hear some music coming from Tamaki's office and poked his head back in. He could see the two of them sitting at a piano. As he watched the two plays, he couldn't help but notice just how much they two of them reminded him of a father and daughter.

'She's seriously Ohtori's kid?' he thought.

"You know," he said once the two had finished his song. Both jumped and looked at him, "If you keep playing like that, I think I should give you solo at our spring concert."

"Shiro, how long have you been there?" asked Tamaki mad. Shiro shrugged his shoulders.

"Well could you please leave, this my special time with Taeko!" said Tamaki.

"Why do you even have a special day with her like this?" asked Shiro.

Tamaki just shrugged his shoulders.

"It just something we've always done," he said.

"Anymore then my days with Uncle Hikaru, or Uncle Kaoru, or Uncle Mitsukuni or Uncle Takashi," said Taeko.

"You call of them uncle too?" asked Shiro.

"I use to call them all Papa, but that was before I found out whom my real father was," said Taeko.

"Huh?" said Shiro confused.

"It's a long story," said Tamaki.

"It's not that long," said Taeko, "Mommy couldn't decide who my real father was so you all took a test and my real father as the one that past it."

"I'm even more confused then before," said Shiro.

"Uh, well um," sputtered Tamaki.

"I'm going to run to the bathroom real fast Uncle Tamaki, excuse me," said Taeko as she jumped up from her seat and walked out the door.

"So what's her deal did you all sleep with the same woman at the same time or something?" asked Shiro.

"Well actually yes we did," said Tamaki. Shiro's eyes sprang opened.

"Geeze, I know you're like the king when it comes to this stuff but still," he said.

"It was a big, big, BIG misunderstanding," said Tamaki, "But for a while there was a chance me or one of the others could be Taeko's father. That was until we took the DNA test that said who the father was which turned out to be Kyoya."

"Kyoya, seriously?" asked Shiro.

"Yes," said Tamaki.

"It's just that, well she kind of reminds me more of you," said Shiro.

"Huh?" said Tamaki.

"It's just she seems to act more like you then she does him. I would think she was your daughter rather then Ohtori's," said Shiro.

"Yes well, DNA doesn't lie," said Tamaki.

"Well who did the test for you?" asked Shiro.

"Kyoya," said Tamaki.

"Well granted that DNA doesn't lie, but couldn't the person who's doing the test lie?" asked Shiro.

"What are you saying?" asked Tamaki.

"Just that, I'd find it easier to believe she's your kid more then she is his. And that just makes me wonder, could someone had just put his name on the test no matter what the outcome was?" asked Shiro.

"What, no Kyoya wouldn't do anything like that!" said Tamaki.

"If you say so," said Shiro.

"I do say so!" said Tamaki.

"Okay, chill," said Shiro walking out of the room.

"How could he even think that Kyoya would lie like that?" said Tamaki to himself.

"Want to play some more Uncle Tamaki?" asked Taeko walking back into the room.

"Sure dear," said Tamaki.

"I like playing the piano with you Uncle Tamaki. Neither Mom nor Dad has any music talent. They told me so themselves. Why do you think that is that I can play like this and they can't?" asked Taeko.

"It's just one of life's mysteries I guess," said Tamaki, "Now shall we play?"

"Yeah!" said Taeko happily.

'She reminds me at a young age learning how to play,' thought Tamaki. Then he thought about what Shiro said. Could the test have been altered?

'No, no Kyoya wouldn't do that, would he?' he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Mom, I'm home," Taeko called out when Tamaki brought her back to the apartment.

"Hey Taeko," said the twins jumping up from the table. Both quickly picked her up and held her in between them.

"Hi Uncle Kaoru, hi Uncle Hikaru," said Taeko, "I didn't know you were here."

"We just dropped off to see your mother and to tell her the good news," said Hikaru.

"Did your Uncle Tamaki all ready tell you what it was?" asked Kaoru.

"That you're going to be our new art teacher at school?" asked Taeko.

"Yeah how about that?" asked Kaoru, "Now I'll get to see you every day." While things like band was optional, art was something all the students took.

"I'd like that," said Taeko.

"So did you have fun with Uncle Tamaki today honey?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah, we got to play some piano," said Taeko as the twins put her down.

"That's nice," said Haruhi, "Did you also get to meet the new band teacher?"

"Yeah, his name is Shiro Takaoji. He used to play the piano back when he was in school."

"Shiro?" said Haruhi.

"As in that little brat that was your apprentice back in high school Boss?" asked Hikaru.

"Yeah he seemed the most qualified," said Tamaki, "Any more then hiring Kaoru as the new art teacher."

"Yeah well let's be honest where else could you find a better art teacher?" said Kaoru smugly.

"Me maybe," said Hikaru.

"Yeah but you said you weren't bored enough," said Kaoru.

Taeko giggled.

"You two are funny when you're bored," she said.

"Where's Kyoya?" asked Tamaki.

"I don't know. He's running late I guess," said Haruhi.

Just then the door opened and Kyoya slumped in.

"Dad!" said Taeko happily running to her dad. Kyoya gave her a small hug and kiss before walking past her.

"You're late Kyoya," said Haruhi, "Everything all right?"

"Something serious is going on at work," said Kyoya, "And I have yet to resolve it."

"Oh I see," said Haruhi understanding the situation, "I'll make sure to bring you your dinner once it's ready."

"Thank you Haruhi," said Kyoya as he walked past her, stopping to give her a gentle kiss on the cheek, "Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki, it was nice seeing you."

"Yeah nice seeing you too Mr. Busybody," said the twins.

"Guys, be nice. He's only like this when there's something really important," said Haruhi.

Then she looked over at Tamaki. He didn't say anything but just kept watching Kyoya as he walked back to his office and disappear inside.

"Tamaki?" she asked.

"Hmm?" he said looking over to her.

"You okay?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh yeah," said Tamaki.

"Uh-huh," said Haruhi, "Well do you three want to stay for dinner?"

"Nah, we're good," said twins.

"I am as well," said Tamaki.

"Hmm, all right, see you guys later," said Haruhi.

"By Haruhi," said the twins heading towards the door.

"Um Haruhi?" said Tamaki.

"Yeah?" said Haruhi.

"You didn't marry Kyoya just because he's Taeko's father right?" asked Tamaki.

"Tamaki, we've been over this. The fact that Kyoya's her real father didn't have anything to do with us getting married. We married because we love each other. The fact that he's her father is just an added bonus," said Haruhi.

"But still, if one of us was her real father, you wouldn't deny her from us right?" asked Tamaki.

"Of course not, why do you ask?" asked Haruhi.

"Just something I was wondering," said Tamaki.

Both Haruhi and the twins looked at him funny.

"Well anyway, I should really get started on dinner, so if you're not staying….," said Taeko.

"Right, see you later Haruhi. By Taeko," said the twins, "Come on Boss."

"Be right there," said Tamaki kneeling down to Taeko's level. He looked at into her eyes as if seriously trying to look for something.

"Uncle Tamaki?" said Taeko, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine dear. I look forward to our next special day," said Tamaki.

"Me too," said Taeko.

"By now," said Tamaki as he hurried to the door followed by the twins.

"Hey Boss," said Hikaru as he and Kaoru walked with him down the hall, "What was with all of that back in Haruhi's apartment?"

"Just something I was thinking about," said Tamaki.

"Well what brought it on?" asked Kaoru.

"You guys don't think, you don't think that Kyoya would do something as petty as messing with a DNA test, do you?" asked Tamaki.

"What?" said the twins.

"You'd never suspect that Kyoya would do something like change the results on paternity test just to get what he wanted would you?" asked Tamaki.

"Are you referring to the test we all took in order to find out who was Taeko's father?" asked Kaoru.

"You know what, it's nothing, forget I even said anything," said Tamaki.

"Now hold a sec Boss," said Hikaru grabbing Tamaki's shoulder, "Just what brought this on?"

"Just, well Shiro mentioned that it seemed that Taeko acted more like me then Kyoya was all. He said that it would have almost made more sense if I was her father," said Tamaki.

Both twins were shocked.

"But Boss, Taeko acts like all of us in way, including Kyoya," said Kaoru.

"And even so, Kyoya may be a lot of things, but he's not a petty liar that would stoop that low in order to get something he wants. He usually doesn't have to," said Hikaru.

"I know, which is why you just forget I even said anything," said Tamaki walking off.

"Can you believe the boss suggesting something so stupid?" said Hikaru.

"Yeah right?" said Kaoru with a smirk. Both started to laugh; only to stop and really think what is was Tamaki had said.

"You don't think Kyoya would do something like that do you?" asked Kaoru.

"Why would he though?" asked Kaoru, "Haruhi had all ready more or less made her choice about him even he hadn't turned out to be Taeko's real father."

"Maybe he would have wanted to in order to not make things awkward between the two of them and the real father," said Hikaru. "You know what forget it. We're just letting the boss's crazy ideas get to us again. Let's just put it behind us. You have to get ready for your first day at school tomorrow."

"Yeah right," said Kaoru. Though as the two of them made their way home, neither one would admit to the other that they were still thinking about the possibility.

* * *

><p>"Taeko, will you please bring your father his dinner?" asked Haruhi handing her daughter a tray with some food.<p>

"Yes Mom," said Taeko.

"Now remember, just bring the food in and place it on the table near his desk. Don't bother him too much," said Haruhi.

"Don't worry Mom, I won't," said Taeko as she walked down the hallway towards her parents' office.

She walked into the office to see her father busy at his desk working.

"I brought you your dinner Dad," she said.

"Thank you Taeko, you know where to put it," said Kyoya not looking up from his paper work.

"What are you working on Dad?" asked Taeko. She knew she wasn't suppose to pester father, but he looked so focused on his work that she couldn't help but feel just a little curious.

"Just some finance reports," said Kyoya, "I can't be certain but I have a hunch we're recently loosing money."

"We're loosing money?" asked Taeko.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about it too much right now dear. It's only started up recently, and if I work now I can figure out just what the problem is. That is if there even is a problem," said Kyoya.

"Oh I see," said Taeko walking over to the desk, "Can I help you at all?"

"I appreciate the offer but I don't think I'll be needing it. Go and eat your dinner," said Kyoya.

"Yes Dad," said Taeko. She was about to walk off when she noticed one of his reports.

"What this?" she asked.

"Oh that, that's just the financial report regarding our medical equipment such as wheelchairs and other equipment," said Kyoya.

Taeko looked the report over.

"Hey Dad," she said.

"Taeko, whatever it is can it wait?" asked Kyoya.

"But Dad, these numbers on this report don't add up," said Taeko.

"Hmm?" said Kyoya picking up the report and studied it.

"I see what you mean," he said. He grabbed several different reports and started to look them over. "Yes I can see it all now."

"Dad?" said Taeko.

"Taeko go and eat your dinner before it gets cold. I need some time alone to really conduct this," said Kyoya.

"Yes Dad," said Taeko. She tipped toed out of the room and headed back to the kitchen.

"Took you long enough," said Haruhi, who was all ready sitting at the table, "Didn't I tell you not to bother her father?"

"You did but it looked like he needed help," said Taeko as she sat down.

"Taeko if there's one thing about your father it's that he usually needs zero to no help," said Haruhi.

"That's not true, I was able to help him this time," said Taeko.

"Oh really?" said Haruhi. Though she had a pretty good hunch Kyoya would have eventually found whatever it was the Taeko had discovered on his own.

"So, Halloween is coming up soon any idea what it is you'd like to be?" asked Haruhi.

"No not yet," said Taeko.

"Oh, okay then," said Haruhi, "Well maybe Uncle Kaoru and Hikaru can help you figure something out. It'll probably be really exciting to have Uncle Kaoru for a teacher huh?"

"Yeah I can't wait to start seeing him tomorrow!" said Taeko. Haruhi giggled. It was so sweet that Taeko liked her uncles.

The two finished their meal in peace and spent the rest of the evening together.

Later that night Haruhi put Taeko to bed alone.

"Do you think that Dad's doing okay?" asked Taeko.

"Yeah honey I'm sure he's doing just fine," said Haruhi.

"Do you think I was able to help him?" asked Taeko.

"I'm sure you did," said Haruhi giving her daughter one last kiss.

Later that night as Haruhi lay in her bed alone; she couldn't help but feel the bed move just a bit waking her up. She looked over and saw Kyoya climbing into bed with her.

"So how's everything going?" she asked.

"Just fine, now that I know what the problem is," said Kyoya.

"What was it?" asked Haruhi.

"Let's just say some stupid man thought he could over charge us for certain objects for the hospitals," said Kyoya.

"Someone was overcharging you?" asked Haruhi.

"Well he was trying and he was actually doing a good job at it. I may not have discovered it for a while had Taeko not happened to point it out to me. The only thing that bothers me is that appears someone's been altering the reports to hide the overcharges. I'm curious as to who on our staff would be doing that, and why," said Kyoya.

"Oh really?" said Haruhi.

"Oh don't worry about it too much Haruhi. Once this whole mess get's cleared up tomorrow it'll all be over," said Kyoya.

"Tomorrow, are you going to be busy tomorrow?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes why?" asked Kyoya.

"I have to go out of town to look at something for the case I'm working on," said Haruhi, "What are we going to do about Taeko?"

"Oh right, Taeko," said Kyoya, "Well can't the "uncle" that's suppose to have her tomorrow bring her to my office after they're done?"

"Sure that'll work," said Haruhi, "Kyoya, you know I love you right?"

"I should hope so," said Kyoya.

"And that would have been true if Taeko wasn't your real daughter right?" said Haruhi.

"Yes, what brought this on?" asked Kyoya.

"Just something Tamaki said earlier," said Haruhi before turning and going to asleep.

'What is that moron up to now?' Kyoya thought.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"All right children it's time for art class. Please line up in an orderly fashion. Taeko, will you please lead?" asked her teacher.

"Yes ma'am," said Taeko. She stood up and took her place at the front. As she did she noticed a lot of different kids looking at her, no doubt mad that she was the usually chosen to lead the line to whatever activity they were going to.

When the group got the art room, canvases had all ready been set up for them. The students all went and took a seat at each one, making sure to put on a protective shirt on over their uniforms.

"I wonder where the new art teacher is," said their teacher looking around.

"Right here madam," said Kaoru suddenly appearing next to her.

"Oh my," said the teacher startled.

"Sorry, I just had to step out for a moment," said Kaoru walking into the class room. He turned and winked at Taeko before walking to the front of the room.

"Hello children, I am your new art teacher Kaoru Hitachiin," he said/

"Mr. Hitachiin, aren't you one of the famous fashion designers?" asked one of the students.

"Indeed I am," said Kaoru.

"So why are you here?" asked another student.

Kaoru smiled.

"Simple I want to help find fresh new artists for the future," he said. "So with that in mind, I want you all to write now try to create the first thing that comes to your mind. It can be anything, a whale, a robot, whatever pops into your head first. I just want to see what creative things you can come up with. This isn't about who can make the best picture. I just want to see what sort of creative things you kids like to come up with. So begin."

The children quickly pulled out the crayons they had been provided and started to color. Kaoru wondered around the kids stopping to look at the different things they were creating. He occasionally would stop and ask a question or two about some of the things were making before moving on.

"So Taeko what are you drawing?" he asked when he finally came to her. He studied the picture just a little. It showed a woman with blond hair in a full-length ball gown. It was white except the top at the top where if had a black pattern.

"Is this seriously the first thing that came to your mind?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah," said Taeko.

"Hmm, okay then," said Kaoru, "It's very nice though. It almost looks like something a professional artist or even designer would draw."

"You think so?" asked Taeko.

"Sure, I always thought you had an artistic talent," said Kaoru.

"Hmm, thanks Uncle Kaoru," said Taeko.

"Do you think you can some and see me after school?" Kaoru asked.

"Sure I can," said Taeko.

* * *

><p>Later that day Taeko hurried to the art room like she promised before her other uncle showed up for his day with her.<p>

"You wanted to see me Mr. Hitachiin?" she asked.

"You don't have to call me that when we're not in class Taeko," said Kaoru.

"Oh sorry," said Taeko.

"It's okay," said Kaoru.

"What did you want?" asked Taeko.

"I was wondering if it'd be all right if I were to take your artwork home with me to show my mother and Hikaru and maybe make it into a real dress.

"You think it's that good?" asked Taeko.

"Of course, would your Uncle Kaoru lie to you?" asked Kaoru.

"Yes," said Taeko.

Kaoru smirked.

"Only when it's a prank and you know that!" he said, "But this time I am serious. I can see women wearing this."

"Thanks," said Taeko.

"So, speaking of dress up and all of that, do you have any plans about what you want to be for Halloween?" asked Kaoru.

"No not yet," said Taeko, "None of the costumes I've seen really appeal to me."

"Well you know if you were to maybe draw out a costume and get it to me or your Uncle Hikaru in time, maybe we could make it for you," said Kaoru.

"Really, you'd do that for me?" Taeko asked excitedly.

"Sure I will," said Kaoru.

Just then they heard someone coming into the art room.

"Taeko-Chan!" said Hunny happily, "Here you are!"

"Hi Uncle Mitsukuni!" said Taeko happily running at him, Hunny hugged him tight.

"Hi Hunny," said Kaoru.

"Hi Kao-Chan," said Hunny.

"That's not Uncle Kaoru, that's Uncle Hikaru," said Taeko winking at Kaoru.

"Yeah Hunny," said Kaoru winking back.

"Really, I thought Kao-Chan got the job," said Hunny.

"We're just teasing you Hunny, it's me," said Kaoru.

"Oh," moaned Hunny.

"Sorry Uncle Mitsukuni, I couldn't help it," said Taeko.

"It's all right Taeko-Chan," said Hunny patting her head. "You sure do like to joke like the two of them don't you?"

Taeko giggled.

Kaoru meanwhile thought about what Hunny had said, then back to what Tamaki had said the day before.

'No, stop thinking about that, the boss obviously got some stupid idea into his head!' he thought.

"Kao-Chan, are you all right?" asked Hunny.

"Yeah I'm fine. So what are you two going to do?" asked Kaoru.

"I'm taking her to a new toy store, followed by a trip to our favorite bakery," said Hunny.

"Yeah cake, cake, cake!" said Taeko happily running out of the room.

"She likes cake almost as much as you do Hunny," said Kaoru.

"Yeah well what can I say? Cake is good," said Hunny.

"Yeah but the way you two go on about it, it's almost like you're related or something," said Kaoru. Then he hit his head. "There I go again talking like the boss."

"What do you mean?" asked Hunny.

"Oh the boss was going on the other day about the possibility that maybe Kyoya lied about the results to the DNA test is all," said Kaoru.

"Kyo-Chan wouldn't do something like that," said Hunny.

"I know right? So forget I even said anything," said Kaoru, "You should go and enjoy your day with Taeko."

"Sure," said Hunny. He hurried out of the door to catch up with Taeko. As he did, he couldn't help but think, 'Kyo-Chan really wouldn't do anything like that. What would he have to gain from it?' He stopped when he saw Taeko standing in the hallway waiting for him. She smiled at him. He remembered that whole mess about finding out who was her and father and did remember hoping it was him just a little. Wouldn't that be a reason for Kyoya to lie?

'No, thought Hunny, "That's not Kyo-Chan's style, right?'

* * *

><p>"Hello, can I help you?" asked a receptionist when Hunny brought Taeko to Kyoya's family's main office building.<p>

"Hello, I'm here to drop off Kyoya Ohtori's daughter?" said Hunny.

"That's right, he was waiting for you. Go right ahead to the top floor," said the receptionist.

"Thank you," said Hunny and Taeko as they walked to the elevator.

The receptionist on the seventh floor looked up at them when they got off the elevator.

"Oh hello Miss Ohtori, are you where to see your father?" she asked.

Taeko nodded her head.

"Well I'm sorry but you may need to wait a little. I heard he called a meeting with your grandfather and uncles and one their clients just now," said the receptionist.

"Oh, okay," said Taeko," said Taeko.

"We can wait," said Hunny.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this Kyoya?" asked his father as he, Kyoya and Kyoya's brothers all sat in the bored room.<p>

"Yes Father, I've been looking over these reports most of last night and all of today. I wanted to really make sure that it's true, which at this case I'm certain this is," said Kyoya.

"This is a real serious accusation," said Yuuichi.

"I know which is why I didn't call this meeting until I was certain," said Kyoya.

"And what do you propose we do?" asked Akito.

"I've all ready called Hyota Sozoku here so that we can ask him about this directly," said Kyoya.

"Good move Kyoya. Hopefully this matter will soon be cleared up," said his father.

* * *

><p>"Taeko-Chan, I'm going to run to the bathroom real fast. Are you going to be okay by yourself for a little bit?" asked Hunny.<p>

"Yes Uncle Mitsukuni," said Taeko. Once her uncle was gone Taeko decided to get up and wonder around. She walked around the different cubical watching and listening the different employees hard at work. She soon found herself near the back of the room where more of the private offices were.

"Yes Mr. Sozoku, I've all ready made the alterations," she suddenly heard one man say. I can show them to you soon after you have your meeting. No I don't know what they want to talk to you about. No I doubt it's about the finance, I've hidden it so well that only if they were really looking at with a find toothed comb could they notice even the slightest altered price changed."

'He's making price changes?' thought Taeko suspiciously. She started to back away so the man didn't see her, but he turned his head suddenly.

"Can I call you back?" he said quickly putting the phone down and heading out of the office. Taeko immediately tried to back away, only to have the man grab her arm.

"You didn't happen to hear anything did you dear?" he asked smiling at her, though his voice suggested differently.

"Uh, well, uh…," sputtered Taeko.

"You know, it's not polite to ease-drop," said the man, his grip tightening on her arm. "In fact it's not safe for a child your age to wonder around alone. Bad things can happen to them. Want to know what happens?"

"Taeko-Chan, here you are!" said Hunny running up behind her, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing," said the man.

"I think he's doing something bad to her my father's company!" said Taeko.

"What, what are you talking about?" asked the man. Taeko could feel his grip getting tighter on her.

"Let go, you're hurting me!" said Taeko.

"Let go of her!" said Hunny.

Several people looked up from their cubicles at the commotion.

"Calm down there's nothing wrong here," said the man, "This little girl is just lost. I'm just helping her find her parents."

"She's her with me, now let her go!" said Hunny about to run and hit the man.

"There sir,"

Everyone turned and saw that another employee had run to get Kyoya and his father and brothers.

"Oh sir, I just found this lost girl and…,"

Kyoya didn't wait for the man to finish before he stormed over and shoved the man back.

"Mr. Supai, the fact that you were even touching my daughter like that would be enough to make me want to throw you through the window!" he said.

Taeko looked up at her father surprised. She had never heard him talk like that before.

"But sir, she was the one wondering where she wasn't suppose to be," said Mr. Supai.

"My family owns the building, she pretty much allowed to go where she allowed to," said Kyoya.

"Dad, he said something about altering reports dealing with pricing," said Taeko.

"Oh now she's talking nonsense," said Mr. Supai.

"I don't kwon about that," said Kyoya, "My daughter hardly ever lies, especially about something like that. But we have some serious suspicions that there is a mole in our company."

"Could we have found him?" asked Kyoya's father.

"I think we have," said Kyoya.

"Have what?" asked Hyota Sozoku walking suddenly joining the group with his assistant Joji Daraku.

"Have reason to think we no longer want to have deals with you," said Yoshiro holding up one of the reports Kyoya had showed him.

"I beg your pardon?" asked Hyota.

"Let's just say we're going to be investigating some information regarding you supply us," said Yoshio.

"How, what are you talking about?" asked Hyota.

"My daughter happened to find something interesting regarding some of the prices you've been charging us. She also happened to overhear someone talking to you over the phone about the reports," said Kyoya.

"So what this little brat got a little nosey?" said Joji trying to move towards Taeko mad. The look in his eyes looked like he intended to hurt her. Hunny quickly grabbed Taeko and threw her behind him. Kyoya grabbed Joji's arm.

"Touch my daughter and the only thing you'll feel in life will be nothing but pain!" he said. Taeko wasn't sure what was scarier, the men wanting to hurt her, or her father mad like this.

"Kyoya," said his father before turning to Hyota. "I think it's safe to say we're most likely going to terminate our contract with you!"

"Oh really, on what grounds?" asked Hyota.

"Overcharging us for equipment, in fact I think a lot of your other clients maybe checking out their finances with you," said Yoshio.

"Let them try!" said Hyota, "I'll just make sure _you're_ the one that suffers for this, one way or another!"


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"So do you think they'll find anything in this little investigation?" asked Joji.

"Oh I don't know," said Hyota, "I doubt any other companies we have dealing with are as sharp as that Ohtori Son. Hell if it hadn't been for this little brat ease dropping on Supai like that, they may never have had any real proof."

"Do you think they're going to dig deep?" asked Joji.

"Even if they do, it'll be hard for them to find anything, seeing as we speak certain documents are being shredded," said Hyota.

"True," said Joji, "But this is the Ohtoris we're talking about."

"Who are the Ohtoris?"

Hyota and Joji both looked over towards the doorway of the room they were in to see Hyota's nephew Aito Kare standing there.

"No one you need to worry about Aito. Now go away please," said Hyota.

"Yes Uncle," said Aito turning to walk away. He stopped just a few feet from the doorway.

"I got a 100 on my math test at school," he said.

"Oh goody you learned how to add one and one to make two," said Joji.

"Aito go away please," said Hyota, "Don't make me ask you a third time."

"Yes Uncle," said Aito sadly.

"Man that kid of yours is so annoying. When are you going to just ship him off to some boarding school?" asked Joji.

"He's not my kid, he's my stupid half-sister's and you know it!" said Hyota angrily, "And besides I like keeping him near by. He is my closest thing to an heir right now, and I want to know he grows up right, you know what I mean?"

"I guess," said Joji. He still didn't like the kid. He was the son of Hyota's half-sister Sachiyo who some would claim was the real owner of the company he now ran. His step-father and mother died unexpectedly in car crash without leaving a will. So naturally Hyota being the oldest took control. His sister fought him for rightful ownership seeing as how it technically belonged to her birthfather. Hyota had sough to find a way to get her out of his hair by having her marry his assistant Joji. Sachiyo however ran off and eloped with the son of one of the family butlers Yuu and had Aito. The two along with Yuu's father worked to take the company back from Hyota for many years and were close to it when the three of them also died in an unexpected accident. Hyota took Aito in to raise him with the promise that he would get the company when he was old enough.

"I don't suppose you think Aito's old enough to take over the company do you?" asked Joji.

"Hmm maybe," said Hyota, "Let him learn what it's like to take responsibility for his company's actions."

"You know, I can't help but think that Aito's also right around the same age as that Ohtori girl, the currently only girl," said Joji.

"Yeah so?" said Hyota.

"So I can only imagine that a lot of people would love the idea of being affiliated with the Ohtoris, even if by marriage, especially marriage to Yoshio's only granddaughter," said Joji.

"You mean the same little brat that more of less started all of this?" Hyota, "I doubt Yoshio or the girl's father would want us near her."

"True, but maybe we can make them think differently," said Joji.

"Are you planning something?" asked Hyota.

"Oh don't worry about just yet. If and when I need your assistants, I'll let you know," said Joji.

"This is why I can always count on you Joji. You always know what to do in a crisis," said Hyota.

* * *

><p>"I don't think I've ever seen Dad so mad," said Taeko, "He looked even madder then when I leave my toys out in the living room."<p>

"Well parents can get just a little bit extra mad if they think their child's in danger and think they have to protect him," said Haruhi patting her daughter hair.

"He looked so terrifying though when he was confronting those men. I don't know what was more scary, those men that wanted to hurt me or him at that moment," said Taeko.

"Well I'm sure he didn't mean to scare you. He was just trying to make sure you were okay as best he could," said Haruhi.

"You don't think I'd ever get that scary when I get older like that?" asked Taeko.

"I can't say for sure, but it's not like you get all of your traits from just your father you know," said Haruhi.

"Hmm," said Taeko still looking just a little bit upset.

"You want to go swimming?" asked Haruhi. Taeko immediately perked up.

"Yeah!" she said.

"Okay, go get changed and I'll go let your father know where we're going," said Haruhi.

"Okay Mom," said Taeko jumping up and running to her room.

Haruhi walked to the home office where Kyoya was at his desk working hard.

"I'm taking Taeko up to the pool, did you want to come?" asked Haruhi.

"No I'm rather busy," said Kyoya.

"Okay then," said Haruhi. She walked over to their room and changed into a swimsuit as well before taking Taeko up to the pool. The pool was another new renovation Kyoya had put in shortly after he and Haruhi had married. He got permission from the owner of the building to have a private indoor pool put up on the roof just for them.

Haruhi sat on a lounge chair with a book while Taeko eagerly got the edge.

"Mom, hey Mom watch! I'm going to do a cannonball!" Taeko shouted.

"Okay I'm watching," said Haruhi looking up from the book she had brought with her. She looked up as her daughter up and jumped into the pool making a big splash.

"Did you see Mom, did you?" Taeko asked.

"Yes that was really nice dear," said Haruhi.

"Hey Mom!" called out Taeko.

"Yes?" said Haruhi.

"Can you time me for how long it takes to get from one end of the pool to the other?" asked Taeko.

"Sure honey," said Haruhi looking at her watch, "Ready, Set, Go!"

Taeko took off in a flash to the other side of the pool.

"How'd I do?" asked Taeko.

"Three minutes, two seconds," said Haruhi, "That's a lot shorter then last time."

"Would you say I'm a good swimmer Mom?" asked Taeko swimming to the edge of the pool.

"Sure," said Haruhi.

"Hmm," said Taeko, "That's it then!"

"That's what sweetheart?" asked Haruhi.

"I know what I want to be for Halloween! I want to be a mermaid!" said Taeko getting out of the pool real fast and heading back to the door.

"Taeko, wait up a bit," said Haruhi jumping up from her seat and running after Taeko with her towel. She grabbed Taeko real fast and wrapped the towel around her. Taeko giggled as he mother dried her off.

"Sorry but I want to hurry and start drawing out my costume," said Taeko.

"Drawing?" asked Haruhi.

"Uncle Kaoru said if I can come up with costume design, he and Uncle Hikaru will try and get it made for me," said Taeko excitedly.

"Oh that's nice of them," said Haruhi.

"Yeah, that's why I need to get back to our home so I can draw it, so come on!" said Taeko pulling at her mother's hand.

"All right, all right, you get too excited over thing sometimes, you know that?" said Haruhi, "It almost reminds me of your Uncle Tamaki."

"How come you and Dad don't get excited like that?" asked Taeko. Haruhi shrugged her shoulders.

"We're not a young little girl filled with energy," said Taeko.

"Where you ever?" asked Taeko.

"Well I don't know about your dad," said Haruhi as the two walked out of the pool back downstairs, "But I was fully of energy when I was your age."

"That's not what Grandpa Ranka says. He told me you were boring at a kid," said Taeko.

"Oh really?" said Haruhi, "And what else did he tell you?"

"Well uh," said Taeko.

"Don't worry about. I'll just ask him myself next time I see him," said Haruhi.

By the time the two got back to the apartment, they were surprised to see Chiye walking up to the door as well.

"Oh hello Mrs. Ohtori, Miss Taeko," she said when she saw them.

"Hi Chiye, what are you doing here? It's your day off," said Haruhi pulling as the three walked into the apartment.

"Well I was hoping to talk to you about my niece Ran," said Chiye, "She was wondering if it was all right if you hired her as housekeeper as well."

"Is the work getting to be too much for you?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes and no," said Chiye, "It would be nice to have some extra help every now and then, and company. But if you don't want to then that's fine. She just asked me to ask you."

"Of course," said Haruhi, "Well let me talk it over with Kyoya."

"Well if you have no problem with it then I see no trouble in taking on her niece as well," said Kyoya.

"All good, thank you sir," said Chiye. She walked out of the office and called her niece.

"Good news Ran, I got you the job," she said.

"Thank you Aunt Chiye," said Ran before handing up. She immediately started to dial another number. "Yeah my stupid aunt and her employers feel for it, I'm in."

* * *

><p>"So how was swimming?" asked Kyoya looking back down at his work.<p>

"Good, it gave Taeko some inspiration as to what she wants to be for Halloween, a mermaid. She decided to come back here and draw it out so Kaoru and Hikaru can make it for her," said Haruhi.

"Good," said Kyoya.

"Yeah I'm glad she was happy to know she's feeling better. She was kind of upset about seeing you dealing you with those men at the office," said Haruhi.

"Was she?" asked Kyoya.

"You really scared her," said Haruhi.

"I can see that, but let's just say I don't appreciate men threatening my daughter," said Kyoya.

"I wouldn't either. But could you maybe at least try and keep your temper in checked around her. She loves you and I don't think she likes the idea of seeing her father being this highly scary man," said Haruhi.

"Very well I will try. Let's just hope I'm never put into a position when I have to get that angry again," said Kyoya.

"Yes, let's hope so," said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

There is a new poll for this story if you're interested in voicing your opinions on something.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Taeko, are you ready for dinner?" asked Haruhi walking into her daughter's room. She immediately saw dozens of different papers scattered around the room," Oh my."

She picked a few up and saw that they were all different sketches of mermaid costumes. She looked over and saw Taeko sitting at her drawing.

"Working on your costume?" she asked looking over her daughter's shoulder.

"Uh-huh, I think I got it this time though," said Taeko holding up a piece of paper with a fancy mermaid costume on it.

"That's a nice one," said Haruhi, "Now could you do me a favor and clean up the other attempts?"

"Yes Mom," said Taeko as she hurried around and started to calm gather up the other drawing.

"These others aren't too bad either," said Haruhi looking at the drawings in her hands.

"You think so?" asked Taeko.

"Yeah, maybe you should show them to your uncles as well," said Haruhi.

"But I want this one," said Taeko holding up the one on her desk.

"I know, I know," said Haruhi, "But there's nothing wrong with them making these ones for other little girls." Taeko thought about it for a moment.

"Would others really want to wear things like this?" asked Taeko.

"Wouldn't you if you didn't have the one you wanted?" asked Haruhi.

"Maybe," said Taeko.

"Just make sure that if they do decide to turn these into costumes they give you credit for it and a share of the profit," said Kyoya suddenly appearing in the room as well.

"Of course Dad," said Taeko.

Haruhi looked at Kyoya.

"Was that really necessary?" she whispered.

"What, I think it's important for our daughter to know about these things," said Kyoya.

"Mmmhmm," said Haruhi, "Let's just go and get some dinner."

"I'll be right there after I'm done gathering up the rest of the drawings," said Taeko.

"So do you think it's all right to take on Chiye's niece as well?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes, it doesn't seem like she has a criminal background, and I trust Chiye to keep her in check," said Kyoya.

"You did a background check on her?" asked Haruhi.

"Of course, I'm not about to let a stranger just into my house with my family," said Kyoya.

"But she is Chiye's niece. It's not like she's a complete stranger," said Haruhi.

"Still," said Kyoya, "Better safe then sorry."

"I guess," said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>"By Mom," said Taeko the next day when Haruhi dropped her off at school.<p>

"By, got your costume drawing?" asked Haruhi.

"Yep," said Taeko holding it up.

"Okay, maybe your uncle can help get started on it today since it's your day with him," said Taeko.

"Yeah!" said Taeko happily.

"See you later dear," said Haruhi before driving off.

* * *

><p>"Isn't it great Yukia?" said Taeko showing her cousin the picture.<p>

"Wow, you're going to look great in that," said Yukia.

"What are you going to be for Halloween Yukia?" asked Haruhi.

"I don't know," said Yukia, "I was thinking of a vampire, but I did that last year. Do you think you can draw me a costume?"

"Sure," said Taeko.

"Hey Taeko, what's that?" asked a girl named Cho Kimyou looking over her shoulder. Taeko looked up at her.

'Her family is big in making things like faucets and bathtubs right?' she thought.

"It's my costume for Halloween. Uncle Kaoru said he'd help make it for me," said Taeko.

"It's pretty, I wish I could draw like that," said Cho.

"Well I thought your drawing from yesterday was nice," said Kaoru walking up behind the children.

"Good Morning Mr. Hitachiin," said the three children politely.

"Good morning," said Kaoru.

"You really think my drawing was good Mr. Hitachiin?" asked Cho.

"Yes, everyone did good yesterday," said Kaoru, "Maybe today we should all try drawing what we want to be for Halloween today in class."

"That'd be fun!" said Yukia.

"I thought so," said Kaoru, "Speaking of which, Taeko did you figure out what you wanted to be?"

"Yep sure did," said Taeko holding up her costume drawing.

"Nice," said Kaoru, "I'll have one of my assistance come and get it right now."

He pulled out his cell phone and made the call. "In the mean time I think the three of you need to get to class right?"

"Yes Mr. Hitachiin," said the students as they all stood up and headed to the building.

"See you all in art class," called out Kaoru.

"Hey Taeko, if you drew me a costume, do you think Mr. Hitachiin would make it for me as well?" asked Cho.

"Maybe, I can ask," said Taeko.

"Thank you. I'd appreciate it," said Cho.

Later that day during a class break, Taeko could hear Cho talking to some other students.

"Is Mr. Hitachiin really going to make you the costume?" asked one of the kids.

"Taeko's going to ask," said Cho.

"Hey Taeko," said Kana Ouhi walking over to her desk.

"Yes?" asked Taeko.

"I want to be a princess for Halloween. If you were to draw a costume for me, do you think he'd make it for me?" asked Kana.

"Uh, I don't know," said Taeko, "I don't know that he'll make Cho's costume."

"But you can still draw one for me right?" asked Kana laying a piece of paper down on the desk.

"Sure," said Taeko as she hastily started to draw out a pink costume out.

"Oh wow, it's so pretty," said Kana, "Thank you Taeko. Even if Mr. Hitachiin can't make it, I bet my mom can get it made for me."

"You're welcome, and you know it doesn't have to be pink," said Taeko.

"No I like pink," said Kana.

"Taeko, what about my ballerina costume?" asked Cho.

"Sure," said Taeko as she started drawing out a pink ballerina costume.

"Oh I wanted a white one," said Cho.

"I'm sure you ask for white instead of pink material," said Taeko.

A lot of the other girls all gathered around and looked at the two drawings before suddenly surrounding Taeko's desk.

"Taeko can you draw me a cowgirl costume?

"Taeko can you draw me rock star costume?"

"How about a fairy costume?"

"Girls," said the teacher walking up the group, "Art class isn't until later. Let's put the art supply away so we can focus on our math lesson."

"Yes Ma'am," said the students as they all hurried off to their seats. Taeko looked up at the teacher who just winked at her before walking back to the front.

Half way though the lesson, Taeko heard somone whisper, "Hey Taeko."

Taeko looked over at the boy next to her.

"What?" she asked.

"Do you just do girl costumes?" he whispered.

"No," said Taeko.

"Think you can draw me a robot costume?" asked the boy.

"I guess," said Taeko.

'That's right his family's really big on creating things like robotic figures for movie props and stuff,' she thought.

"Zentaro," said the teacher, "Would you please come and show us how to do the next math problem?"

"Yes ma'am," he said walking to the front of the room. Taeko looked up at the teacher who smiled at her. For the rest of the day anytime it seemed like another students would try harassing her about a costume drawing, the teacher was able to help get them distracted easily with other paper work. Even during art class or during band kids tried to ask her about it. By the time Taeko came back to Kaoru's room after school for their special day, she really tired with all of it.

"Something got you down Taeko?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah all the kids seem to want me to draw their costumes for them all because they liked my mermaid costume. Before none of them seem to like me because Mom does things like drop me off at school herself or the teacher usually asks me to lead the line," said Taeko.

"Well the world can be filled with stupid people," said Kaoru, "So anyway, you'll be happy to know your mermaid costume is coming along very nicely."

"Thank you Uncle Kaoru," said Taeko.

"You're going to be a mermaid Taeko-Chan?" asked Hunny as he walked into the room followed by Mori, each wearing a martial art uniform.

"What are you guys are you doing here?" asked Kaoru.

"Takashi and I are the special judges for the Karate Tournament being held at the high school," said Hunny, "We just stop by to say hi to you and Taeko-Chan."

"Ah well hi," said Kaoru, "Who's the tournament against?"

"Bushin Academy," said Hunny.

"Bushin Academy isn't that, that all boys military academy?" asked Kaoru.

"Yep and we better get over to the high school. The tournaments probably going to star soon," said Hunny.

"Good luck Uncle Mitsukuni!" said Taeko.

"Thanks," said Hunny.

"You want to go and watch the tournament for a little bit?" asked Kaoru.

"Can we?" asked Taeko excitedly.

"Sure, it'll be nice to cheer on your school," said Kaoru, "Hey Hunny Mori wait up we're coming with."

"This is so exciting. I can't wait until I'm in the older grades and can actually join the school's kendo team or even the judo team," said Taeko. The students couldn't do that until Middle School.

"Where does she get that energy from?" asked Kaoru as they followed.

"It's kind of like Tama-Chan," said Hunny.

"Or you," said Kaoru.

"Kao-Chan you aren't still thinking that Kyo-Chan lied are you?" asked Hunny.

"Yes and no," said Kaoru, "I think it's more of wishful thinking."

"Hmm?" said Mori.

"Oh the boss for some reason thinks Kyoya may have lied about the DNA test that told us who was Taeko's real father," said Kaoru.

'Kyoya lie like that?' thought Mori, "Well he is know for doing whatever it is in order to get what it is we wants. But that seems low even for him, or is it?' He decided not to dwell on it too much.

As the group walked towards the high school room, they happen to notice a bunch of elementary boys walking towards the high school as well.

"Are those boys from Bushin Academy?" asked Taeko.

"Yeah they probably came here to watch their school's team compete," said Hunny. Taeko notice one boy looking at them sad.

"Aito, come along," said the teacher.

"Coming," said the boy named Aito walking after his teacher.

'I wonder why that boy looked so sad,' thought Taeko.

'Lucky girl,' thought Aito, 'I bet it's nice having people that seem to care about you.'


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Yeah Ouran won, Ouran Won!" Taeko shouted happily as she, Kaoru, Hunny and Mori all walked away from the den.

"Well not really," said Hunny.

"Huh?" said Taeko.

"This was just a

preliminary round. The real competition won't be until Monday," said Hunny.

"Oh, but still, Ouran Kicked Butt!" said Taeko, "And I bet they'll kick butt on Monday!"

"Anyway, let's get you home," said Kaoru.

"Is it that late all ready?" asked Taeko.

"Afraid so, but don't worry on our next day we'll do something together," said Kaoru.

"Good," said Taeko.

* * *

><p>When Kaoru got Taeko home, only Haruhi was there.<p>

"Hi, how was your day?" she asked.

"We watched the pulmonary martial art competition. There's more on Monday," said Taeko.

"A martial arts competition?" said Haruhi "I didn't think you were into that sort of thing Kaoru."

"Well I'm not usually," said Kaoru, "But I know Taeko is. So I figured that as long as she was having a good time that was all the matter."

"Oh that's sweet of you," said Haruhi, "So how's teaching going?"

"Great, I like getting to see the things these kids come up with," said Kaoru.

"You're not doing anything mean to them are you?" asked Haruhi.

"What do you take me for, Hikaru?" asked Kaoru, "Speaking of which I should get home to him."

"By Uncle Kaoru," said Taeko giving him a big hug. Kaoru looked down at her and patted her head. Haruhi looked at the way Kaoru was gazing at Taeko. It almost reminded her of the same way the guys all looked at her before the found out who her father was. It was a look of longing, longing for Taeko to be theirs. Haruhi hadn't seen any of the guys give that look ever since they all found out Kyoya was her father.

Just then Kyoya walked into the house.

"Dad, Dad, you're home!" said Taeko happily running to her dad and throwing her arms around. Kaoru was surprised to see the way Kyoya actually smiling at her and hugging her back.

'There's a reason to lie about a paternity test right there. What man, even with smallest of hearts wouldn't want to come home to something like that?' thought Kaoru, 'Damn it Kaoru, stop it stop it right now! This kind of thinking isn't going to do anyone any good!'

"Well I'll see you later," said Kaoru, "See you at school Monday Taeko."

"By," said Taeko smiling and waving good-by.

Haruhi was surprised at how fast Kaoru bolted out of the door at that.

"What do you think got into him?" asked Haruhi.

"Who knows," said Kyoya, "In either case, will you two go and change into something nice?"

"Why?" asked Haruhi.

"We're having dinner at my parent's house for a celebration," said Kyoya.

"A celebration, a celebration for what?" asked Haruhi.

"You'll see, just go get changed," said Kyoya.

* * *

><p>When they got to the main Ohtori Estate, several other people were all ready there. Haruhi recognized them as clients of the Ohtori Company from other parties or dinner meetings the family had held before.<p>

"Yukia," said Taeko giggling as she ran to her cousin.

"Hi Taeko, want to feel my baby kicking? She's kicking pretty hard now," said Yukia leading Taeko over to his mother who was sitting with Taeko's other two aunts Risa and Nari busy feeling her belly as well. They were nice enough ladies, but also wouldn't mind doing things to help benefit their own husbands.

"Can I feel?" asked Taeko.

"Go right ahead," said Risa.

"Wow," said Taeko as she felt it, "That's amazing."

"Yeah you can really feel it kicking," said Nari.

"Actually it's not an it any more," said Fuyumi's husband Iwoa.

"It's not?" asked Haruhi walking up behind her daughter.

"Nope," said Fuyumi, "The baby's a girl."

"Oh," said the other two aunts with delight.

"Not going to be the only girl anymore are you Taeko?" teased Iwoa.

Taeko blushed.

"I guess not," she said.

"It makes me wonder if I should try for another, maybe a girl," said Nari.

"I wonder if mine would like a sibling," said Risa, "Like say a girl."

"Well this is nice and everything, but I can't help think that this isn't the reason we're all here," said Haruhi.

"You're right Haruhi, said Kyoya handing her a glass of wine. Each of the other adults were handed one as well. In addition, the children, and Fuyumi were all handed a glass of sparkling cider.

"We've called you all here for one purpose," said Yoshio, "You are al clients of Hyota Sozoku. I'm sure most of you have been hearing rumors of him overcharging you and embezzling money from your companies. I know several of you have been looking for some hard proof, but have not been able to come up with anything. Well thanks in part to my youngest son Kyoya; you now can all rest easy."

"Oh really and how do you figure that Ohtori?" asked one of the guest.

"Simple," said Kyoya holding up a report, "After finding the mole in our own company, I was able to use him as a way of tracing other employees in your own companies that also have been doing the same thing the employee was doing to ours."

"No way," said one of the other guests as he and the others all gathered around the report.

"My god, you're right!" said another.

"And with this, we can file a law suite against the man and in the process hopefully get out money back from him," said Kyoya.

"Well done Kyoya,"

"This will be very beneficial!"

"It'll be nice to put that thief in his place!"

"You really figured this out all by yourself Kyoya?" asked Haruhi.

"Well after Taeko discovered the mole in the company," said Kyoya winking at his daughter, "Or when she also happened to notice the miss calculations on the report in the first place."

"So what's going to happen to the man?" asked Haruhi.

"That all depends on what he willing to do in order to avoid facing his mistakes and misdeeds," said Kyoya.

* * *

><p>SMASH<p>

"Damn That Stupid Ohtori Son!" Hyota shouted throwing his win bottle at the all, "I'm ruined!"

"Not just yet, we still have money left over from your sister she left for your nephew, so we're not completely dead yet. And we can still ride out the law suite for a while," said Joji looking over his notes.

"But still, the idea that we're losing to that ass hole again, it's enough to make me want to just…," Hyota picked up his glass and threw it against the wall.

"What if I told you there was another way to still get them?" asked Joji.

"You mean that idea you were thinking of?" asked Hyota.

"Exactly," said Joji.

"If it means having the Ohtoris groveling before me, then I say go for it!" said Hyota.

"Well do," said Joji smiling.

* * *

><p>"Hey Uncle Kaoru!" said Taeko running into her uncle art room after school, It had more or less become a regular thing for her to do.<p>

"Hey," said Kaoru going over some of the art work some of his students had done that day.

"Is Uncle Hikaru here yet?" asked Taeko.

"No, not yet," said Kaoru, "But he should be here soon."

"What are you doing?" asked Taeko.

"I'm trying to grade these projects," said Kaoru, "And I've barley had a chance to grade one!"

"I'll just go outside real fast to wait for him then so I won't disturb you," said Taeko running out of the room before Kaoru could object.

"Oh well I'm sure she'll be fine," he said to himself.

When Taeko got outside she immediately bumped into Hunny and Mori, arriving for the final competition at the high school.

"Hi Taeko-Chan," said Hunny, "What are you doing out here?"

"Waiting for Uncle Hikaru," said Taeko.

"Think you'll want to come watch the finals?" asked Hunny.

"I don't know. I think it'll all depend on what Uncle Hikaru wants to do."

"Okay, hope to see you there," said Hunny as he and Mori walked away towards the high school.

* * *

><p>Aito looked mad at Joji. Why had he insisted on being the chaperon to the elementary boys today, especially if he was just going to stay on his cell phone the whole time?<p>

"Aito, I need to step out for a bit. Don't do anything stupid and make sure none of the other boys do the same," said Joji standing up and walking towards the door.

'Isn't that suppose to be his job?' thought Aito mad crossing his arms.

* * *

><p>Joji walked out to see two men waiting for him.<p>

"Thank you for being on time," said Joji. He held up a picture, "This is your target."

"Where would she be?" asked one of the men.

"Try near the elementary school. You just remember what this is," said Joji.

"Right," said the man, "We know what to do."

* * *

><p>Taeko sat on the bench kicking her legs in a playful manor.<p>

She looked over to the art room and wonder how Kaoru was doing.

"Well this is going to be easier then we thought," said one of Joji's goons as they walked towards the elementary school and immediately saw their "target" sitting on a bench alone.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Taeko looked around wondering where Hikaru was. She was doing her best to not get impatient, well as impatient as a child her age could get. Just then she heard a twig snap and figured it was him finally. Only when she turned around, she saw two strange men coming to her. Before she could even move one of them grabbed her arm and tried to yank her towards her! Taeko screamed and immediately started to hit the man with her bag hard!

"Ah!" he cried out in pain before letting go of her. Taeko quickly turned and hit the other in the face with her bag.

"OOF!" he said. Taeko immediately turned and ran back to the school.

"Get her!" she heard a man call out.

Takeo hastily pulled out her cell phone.

'Which button had the speed dial for the private police? I can't remember at the moment!' she thought as she ran.

Before she could figure it out, she felt a hard hand grab her arm and yank her back!

She looked up and realized the two men had caught up with her. The man that had a hold of arm hoisted her up and flung her over his shoulder.

"No, No, Put Me Down!" Taeko shouted hitting the man's back with her fists.

"Knock it off kid!" said the other as they quickly started running off with her.

"Put Me Down! You Don't Put Me Down My Dad's Going to Massacre You!" Taeko shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Sure he will," said man holding her.

"Help Someone Help Me Please!" Taeko shouted.

"Shut-up kid, no one can hear you!" said the man holding her.

"I heard!" Taeko knew that voice.

POW!

"Oh!" shouted the man holding her as he stumbled a little.

"Let Go of Her!" Hikaru shouted as Taeko felt him grabbing her and pulling her free.

"Who The Hell Are You?" Hikaru shouted shielding Taeko behind them.

"The last men you're ever going to see!" said the second man pulling out a knife.

"Uncle Hikaru…," said Taeko.

"Run!" said Hikaru shoving her away back to the school.

* * *

><p>"What the?" said Kaoru as he looked out his window to see Hikaru and Taeko running from two rather huge looking men!<p>

"Hey Kaoru here you are," said Tamaki walking into his class, "How are things going with….,"

"Out Of The Way Boss!" shouted Kaoru shoving him out of the way.

"What, hey, is that any to talk to the man who hired you!" said Tamaki running after him.

"Well can you do me a favor and call security!" said Kaoru.

"For what?" asked Tamaki.

"Oh, no big reason, Just Taeko and Hikaru are being chased by two thugs with knives!" said Kaoru.

* * *

><p>Taeko and Hikaru had just reached the front door, and had just opened it, a hand forced it shut. Hikaru and Taeko both turned around to see the two men closing in on them with their knives.<p>

Hikaru pulled Taeko behind him.

"We don't want to hurt you. We just want the kid," said one.

"For what?" said Hikaru.

"That's our business!" said the man holding the knife up to Hikaru's neck.

Suddenly a much longer blade came across the two thug's throats. Both shifted their eyes as they saw Mori standing next to them holding his sword.

"That's enough of that!" he said.

"Hikaru, Taeko!" said Kaoru running out of the door behind them with Tamaki.

"We got things under control here Kao-Chan," said Hunny standing next to Mori, "We can hold them until the police arrive."

"Now I remember the police are number one!" said Taeko pulling out her cell phone.

"Hikaru, you're bleeding!" said Kaoru noticing a cut on Hikaru's lower cheek.

"I guess one of the guys nicked me," said Hikaru.

"Why don't you take him to the nurse's station?" suggested Tamaki, "I'll take Taeko back to my office until her parents arrive."

"Okay," said Taeko. She ran and gave Hikaru a big hug.

"I'm sorry you got hurt," she said.

"Oh it's all right. I'm just glad you're okay," said Hikaru.

* * *

><p>From his hidden place, Joji watched.<p>

"Hmm, not bad, this went as well as could be expected," he said to himself.

* * *

><p>"Why do you think those men were after me?" asked Taeko.<p>

"Oh I'm sure they have their reasons," said Tamaki, "But you won't have to worry about them again.

"Okay," said Taeko hugging her knees to her chest.

"How about a story?" asked Tamaki.

"You mean one of your prince and peasant girl stories?" asked Taeko looking up at him.

"Of course," said Tamaki, "Hmm let me think of one. Oh I know, I'll tell the one where they first visited the peasant girl's house. The hansom prince had had a terrible vision that she was living a hard life. So he and the other princes decided to venture to where to she lived to really see if life was hard for her and see if they could see for themselves."

"So what happened?" asked Taeko.

"Well her home wasn't as bad as the hansom prince had thought. It actually turned out to be a nice little home. So since they had made such a long journey to see she invited them all to a sweet little tea party," said Tamaki happily, "They even got to meet her father and made a very nice impression on him."

"Well I don't know if they all made a _nice_ impression Tamaki," said Kyoya storming into the office.

"Dad!" said Taeko running over to her dad. Kyoya wrapped his arm around her.

"Where's Haruhi?" asked Tamaki.

"In the middle of a court session, I told her I'd come and get Taeko and see that those apparent attackers were taken care of!" said Kyoya.

"So then your police force…," said Tamaki.

"Are handling them right now!" said Kyoya mad. Taeko looked up her father. He did seem pretty livid. Just then Hunny, Mori, Kaoru and Hikaru all walked into the office as well.

"Uncle Hikaru, are you okay?" Taeko asked running over to him.

"Yeah," said Hikaru showing her the Band-Aid on his cheek.

"At least now they can the two of you apart for now," said Taeko. Both twins giggled.

"Taeko, will you please step out for a minute. I'd like to talk to your Uncle Tamaki for a moment alone," said Kyoya.

"Are you sure?" said Taeko.

"Yes dear, you're safe," said Kyoya ushering her out of the office.

Then he turned and glared at Tamaki.

"Do you mind telling me what the hell is going on when thugs like those are able to sneak onto the campus and nearly abduct a little girl?" said Kyoya.

"Kyoya it was an accident. I assure we're going to make sure this won't happen again," said Tamaki.

"It better not!" said Kyoya, "I don't appreciate my daughter being put into danger like that!"

"Yeah your daughter," he heard Hikaru and Kaoru muttered.

"Is there a problem you two?" asked Kyoya.

"No," they both said.

"Really?" said Kyoya.

"Are you two still thinking about that DNA test?" said Tamaki.

The twins moaned.

"Thanks Boss," they said.

"What DNA test, what are you getting yourselves all worked over this time?" asked Kyoya annoyed.

"Tama-Chan's thinks you lied about the DNA test," said Hunny.

"Lied on the DNA test? You mean the one that told who Taeko's father was?" asked Kyoya rubbing his face annoyed, "You actually think I lied on that thing? What stupid American Soap Opera have you gotten yourselves caught up in?"

"Well you got to admit, you had the perfect opportunity and motive to do so," said Hikaru.

"Oh dear lord, Tell me I'm not having this conversation. My daughter nearly gets kidnapped and now I'm having a conversation out of a high school drama!" said Kyoya.

"Well sorry Kyoya, but she does act like most of us too you know!" said Kaoru.

"That's irrelative! You know it!" said Kyoya, "The DNA test clearly stated that I was Taeko end of story!"

"Never mindful that you could have put your name on the results no matter what the out come was," said the twins.

"I could but I didn't. I had nothing to do with the test being conducted!" said Kyoya.

* * *

><p>Taeko stood out side the office when she suddenly started to hear her father shouting, followed by the sound of her uncles shouted as well. It was something about a DNA test mess up or something?<p>

She hated the sound of her father yelling. It was so scary!

Taeko felt so scared at hearing them yell that against her better judgment, she turned and fled down the hall away from the office!


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Taeko ran and ran down the hall. Why did her father have to start acting so scary all of a sudden? She knew he could yell but it was never this scary before. And what was all that about lying on the DNA test? Could or would her father really have lied?

'No, no Daddy's not a liar, he's not!' she thought as she ran even faster. When she came to the door, she didn't stop, but instead ran straight outside. She almost didn't care if she ran into more kidnappers! She was so focused on running away she didn't really see where she was until suddenly…

SCKEECH!

Taeko screamed as the car came to sudden stop right in front of her. She stood there for a moment breathing heavily as the door to the car opened.

"Taeko?" said Shiro looking at Taeko surprised, "What on earth are you doing out here all alone?"

Then he saw she was crying.

"Something the matter?" he asked as he came and knelt down in front of her.

"My dad, he…," Taeko sputtered trying to stop her tears.

"Calm down, calm down," said Shiro.

"He and my uncles all seemed really mad at something. I was so scared," said Taeko, "I got so scared I couldn't stay there anymore. That and I was almost kidnapped."

"Wait you were the kid that got attacked?" asked Shiro.

Taeko nodded her head.

"And now your father's arguing with your "uncles" really loud?" asked Shiro.

Taeko nodded her head again.

"He's almost scarier then those two men that tried to attack me!" she said.

"Okay, okay, calm down. Would your mom be home right now?" asked Shiro.

"I, I think she should," said Taeko.

"Then why don't I take you home for right now?" asked Shiro.

"Sure," said Taeko as she followed Shiro back to his car.

* * *

><p>"I've had enough of this!" Kyoya shouted, "I would think you were all adults and wouldn't come up with stupid things like this! Now if you're going to act like immature children like this, I'm taking Taeko home right now. And further more, I maybe it might be best if she doesn't spend time with you for a while!"<p>

"What?" said the other hosts.

"Maybe it would be best if you didn't be around her if you're all going to act like this!" said Kyoya.

"You got to be kidding us!" said Kaoru.

"You can't do that!" said Hikaru.

"And why not, she's my daughter!" said Kyoya, "And now my daughter and I are going home!"

He stormed out of office.

"Taeko come on let's go, Taeko?"

* * *

><p>When Shiro got Taeko home, they found Haruhi there sitting on the couch looking nervous.<p>

"Mom?" said Taeko.

"Taeko!" she said as her daughter walked up to her. She jumped up and engulfed her daughter in a big hug. "Thank goodness you're all right!" Then she looked up and realized Shiro was there as well.

"Shiro, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I found your daughter outside upset so I brought her home," said Shiro.

"Upset, you mean about what happened with those two men?" asked Haruhi.

"Uh yeah," said Taeko. Haruhi could tell something else was wrong.

"What else happened?" she asked. Taeko looked down scared.

"Taeko?" said Haruhi.

"Dad got really mad at all my uncles and started yelling them," said Taeko.

"Oh and that was really scary huh?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah and…," said Taeko. She was suddenly interrupted by the phone going off.

Haruhi quickly answered it.

"Hello? Oh hi Kyoya. Yes she's here. No she's fine. Shiro found her and brought her home. Yes, yes I will talk to her. I'll see you when you get home."

Haruhi hung up and looked over at Taeko.

"Shiro, thanks for finding and bringing Taeko home, but I need to talk to her alone for a little bit," she said.

"Sure," said Shiro, "I'll uh just see you at school tomorrow."

"By Mr. Takaoji," said Taeko. Then she turned and looked at her mother who looked upset.

"Taeko, did you really run away when you heard your father yelling?" asked Haruhi.

"Ye, Yes Mother," said Taeko looking down ashamed.

"Oh my god Taeko!" said Haruhi. She knelt down in front of her daughter and gripped her shoulders.

"Please promise me that you'll never do anything foolish like that again. Do you have any idea how dangerous it was to run away like that! You could have gotten hurt and or someone else could have tried to kidnap you! You're just lucky your teacher found you! I would have died if something had happened to you! Please promise me you'll never do that again please!"

Taeko hated when her mother got upset like that especially if she was one causing that.

"Yes Mom I won't. I'm sorry I ran away," said Taeko.

"Okay," said Haruhi hugging her daughter tight. "Why don't you just go to your room and rest for the time being okay?"

"Okay," said Taeko moving over to her room.

Haruhi was a little bit upset over the idea that Kyoya would yell loud enough that it would scare Taeko away like that. She wasn't sure what was worse, the idea that her daughter would just run off like that or that her husband would yell that loud to scare her off like that. She knew Kyoya could get scary at times, especially when he got mad, but still. The idea that his own child would want to run away from him was disturbing.

She was soon drawn out of her thoughts to the sound of the door opening. She looked over and saw Kyoya walk into their home.

"Well, where is she?" asked Kyoya.

"In her room, resting," said Haruhi, "I all ready talked to her about running away so there's no need for you to lecture her as well."

"If that's what you think," said Kyoya.

"I do!" said Haruhi.

"Fine, keep cuddling her," said Kyoya.

"Aren't you even curious as to why she ran away?" asked Haruhi.

"Why exactly?" asked Kyoya.

"You scared her," said Haruhi.

"I scared her?" said Kyoya.

"Yes, she heard her yelling at the guys and you scared her so much she ran away," said Haruhi.

"I see," said Kyoya, "I guess it would be fair to assume she'd hear my shouting like that."

"What were you yelling about anyway?" asked Haruhi.

Kyoya moaned.

"Those morons seem to be under the impression that I lied about the paternity test," said Kyoya.

"You mean the same one that told who was Taeko's father?" said Haruhi, "Why would they think that you lied about that?"

"Because Taeko still acts like a lot of them, and well I had the motive and opportunity to simply put my name onto the test no matter whose DNA matched," said Kyoya.

"Oh I see," said Haruhi, "You didn't though right?"

"Of course not!" said Kyoya, "Do you honestly think I'd ever sink so low?"

"Well no," said Haruhi.

"Exactly," said Kyoya, "And those morons need to realize that. And that is why I think its best that their special days with Taeko should be suspended for a while."

"What?" said Haruhi.

"If they're going to act this petty and stupid, I think it's best they not be around her less they do something foolish," said Kyoya.

"Hmm, all right, although I can't help but think that someone would think you may a guilty conscious," said Haruhi.

"Please don't tell me you're starting to believe all of that," said Kyoya.

"No, I just think that it may be a little harsh to deny them their time with Taeko," said Haruhi.

"Well, we can also call this Taeko's punishment for running off," said Kyoya.

"Never mindful that you were the one that made her run off in the first place!" said Haruhi.

They stopped arguing when they heard a door shut.

Both turn and saw Taeko poking her head out from the hallway holding her teddy bear.

"Taeko, what are you doing?" asked Haruhi.

"Nothing, I certainly wasn't trying to sneak out," said Taeko timidly, "I'll just go back to my room." She quickly ran back down the hall to her room, slamming the door in the process.

Haruhi turned and looked at Kyoya.

"I wasn't the only one who was yelling just now," said Kyoya. Haruhi continued to stare at him.

"Very well I will go and talk to her," said Kyoya.

* * *

><p>"So they didn't get the girl?" said Hyota, "Those stupid idiots!"<p>

"They weren't supposed to get her, at least not yet," said Joji.

"Wait what?" said Hyota.

"That was just supposed to be a test," said Joji.

"A test, a test for what?" asked Hyota.

"A test to see how much of a fight the kid will put up when she is abducted," said Joji, "Seeing how she made quite the fuss and put up a pretty good fight, we're going to have to be a bit more discreet when we do. And we're going to have to make sure it's easier to blend into a crowd and not draw too much attention when we get her."

"Well then when and where are we going to do that?" asked Hyota.

"I don't know yet, but when we do we'll have the Ohtori Emptor in the palm of our hand," said Joji.

"So what, we're going to ransom her off for her family entire fortune?" asked Hyota.

"No, too easy, they could always make their money back" said Joji.

"Then why kidnap her?" asked Hyota.

"Simple, the little brat is that same age as yours. We just hold them until they're both old enough to marry and then make the two of them wed and have a kid. Thus making us a permanent part of the Ohtori family," said Joji.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"That's your brilliant strategy? A marriage?" said Hyota.

"What better way to really stick to the Ohtoris then by waving your great-nephew or niece in his face as his as well. There's nothing they could do to us after that because we will always have the upper hand," said Joji with a smirk.

"If you say so," said Hyota, "Although I do like the idea of being able to have something to hold over their heads, and get back at the little brat for ratting out our mole in the Ohtori Company. She's the real reason we're now being investigated!"

"I know, there is that nice little fact as well," said Joji.

* * *

><p>Kyoya groaned as he walked into Taeko's room. She was sitting on her bad holding her teddy bear. She looked up at her father afraid.<p>

"Hello Taeko," said Kyoya as he came and sat down next to her on the bed, "It would appear I may have frightened you over my little fight with your uncles."

"You got really loud," said Taeko.

"Yes well, I only really yell like that if I get mad and they did something that really got me mad," said Kyoya.

"Was it because you lied?" asked Taeko. Kyoya shoved his glasses up on his face.

"Something like that," he said, "More like they think I lied about something and that can get me mad especially since I'm being accused over something I didn't do."

"What do they think you lied about?" asked Taeko.

"Don't worry about. I didn't lie about anything. They're just going to have to realize that. Until then, you won't be having your special days with them for a while," said Kyoya.

"What?" said Taeko.

"They all need to learn to calm down and not think mean things about me like that. So in the mean time you won't be seeing them," said Kyoya.

"Oh but Dad…," said Taeko.

"No arguments," said Kyoya,

"But what about my kendo lessons or my piano lessons?" asked Taeko.

"You can do it at home. After school each day you can go and play with your cousin over at your Aunt Fuyumi's house. You should be spending more time with kids your age anyway," said Kyoya.

Taeko sighed.

"Okay," she said.

"Good," said Kyoya as he stood up to leave, "Oh and one more thing. I am sorry I yelled so loud that it scared you and made you run off like that."

"Okay, thanks Dad," said Taeko.

* * *

><p>When Kyoya walked into the kitchen he found Haruhi there getting dinner ready.<p>

"Did you talk to Taeko?" she asked without turning around.

"Yes I did and I also let her know she's not having her special days for a while," said Kyoya.

"Do you really think this is for the best? You're not just doing this out of spite?" asked Haruhi.

"As a matter of fact I am," said Kyoya, "I wouldn't hurt to have Taeko be doing things like being around kids her own age instead of idiotic men all the time."

Haruhi groaned. As much like to deny it, he did have a point. Taeko's only real friend at the moment was Yukia. It wouldn't hurt her to really maybe start hanging out with more kids instead of the guys. It just hurt that the guys, whom all still cared deeply about her and would no doubt be utterly upset about not having their days suspended.

"Haruhi?"

"Uh yes?" said Haruhi.

"I just wanted to know, do you not agree with me about this?" asked Kyoya.

"Yes and no," said Haruhi, "But at the same time I don't want to fight with you either."

"I see," said Kyoya. "Well maybe after a few weeks they can have their days back."

"Sure," said Haruhi. She quickly finished up on dinner. The family sat and ate their meal in an uncomfortable silence during dinner, hardly even making any attempt to make conversation.

* * *

><p>"Are you feeling better about Dad sweetheart?" Haruhi asked later that night as she put her daughter to bed.<p>

"Yeah I guess," said Taeko.

"You know it takes a lot to make him mad like that. It's not like he's does it all the time," said Haruhi.

"I know, but still," said Taeko.

"I know, I know," said Haruhi giving her daughter a gentle kiss on her forehead, "But try not to worry about it too much okay, Good-night."

"Good night," said Taeko.

* * *

><p>"Taeko," said Kyoya the next day right before Haruhi was about to take her school.<p>

"Yes?" said Taeko.

"Make sure to give this to your teacher when you see her today," said Kyoya handing her a note.

"What is it?" asked Taeko.

"Just something for your teacher, Make sure she gets it before art class," said Kyoya.

"Okay," said Taeko.

"Let me see this," said Haruhi taking the note. She read it and looked up at Kyoya.

"Is this really necessary?" she asked.

"Yes, for now," said Kyoya.

Haruhi sighed.

"All right," she said.

* * *

><p>When Taeko got to class, she immediately handed the note to her teacher like her father told her to.<p>

"All right," said her teacher after reading the note, "I suppose if that's what your father wants then that's what will happen. I'll find something for you to do during art class."

Later that day when it was time for the class to line up for art class, Taeko just stayed in her seat.

"Taeko, aren't you coming?" asked Yukia.

"I can't," said Takeo simply.

"Come along Yukia, will you please lead the line?" asked the teacher.

"Yes ma'am," said Yukia hurrying to the front.

* * *

><p>"Hello children," said Kaoru when the students arrived in his class room. He looked around and saw Taeko wasn't there.<p>

"Where's Taeko?" he asked.

"Still at the class room," said Yukia.

"Why, is she sick or something?" asked Kaoru running out of the art room back to Taeko's class room. He saw sitting at her desk drawing something.

"Mr. Hitachiin, what are you doing here?" asked her teacher.

"Why is Takeo not in my class?" asked Kaoru. Taeko's teacher held up the note Kyoya had given her. Basically it said Taeko wasn't to attend art class for the time being.

'What the hell? First he bands us from our special days with her but now he's going so far to not let me see her during school even though I'm her teacher? What is he up to? Makes me wonder if he really is trying to hide something!' he thought.

"Um Mr. Hitachiin, I hate to be rude but don't you think you should be getting back to the art room with the other students?" asked Taeko's teacher.

"Oh right!" said Kaoru running back to the art room, only to see the kids making a big mess with their paints over their canvases.

"Of course," said Kaoru as he watched.

* * *

><p>After school that day rather then running off to her Uncle Tamaki or Uncle Kaoru, she walked with Yukia out of the building where his car was waiting.<p>

"Hello Taeko," said Fuyumi as the two climbed into the car.

"Hi," said Takeo softly.

"Isn't this fun, the two of you getting to have a play date like this?" asked Fuyumi.

"Yeah I guess," said Takeo. This was going to be really different for her.

Kaoru watched from his art room as Taeko took off with her aunt.

"We must have really pissed of Kyoya is he's doing stuff like this," he said.

"Whoa, so it's true," said Tamaki walking into the room and looking over the mess the kids had made.

"Sorry boss, I'm sure they'll get this all cleaned up in no time," said Kaoru.

"Why did you leave the kids alone as it was?" asked Tamaki.

"I had to find out why Taeko wasn't in my class. Apparently Kyoya's given Taeko to not attend my class for a while," said Kaoru.

"Oh really?" said Tamaki, "I guess we really got him mad."

"Or we got to his little conscious," said Hikaru walking into the class room.

"What are you do here?" asked Tamaki.

"Gee Boss, my brother does work here you know," said Hikaru.

"I'll be right there," said Kaoru.

"You know we can't let Kyoya get away with this. He can't make us stop getting to Takeo like this!" said Hikaru, "In fact I don't think we should."

"Why do I have the feeling you're up to something?" asked Tamaki.

"Oh come on Boss, you want to see Taeko too right?" said Hikaru.

"Yeah," said Tamaki.

"Then just follow our lead and we'll show you what to do," said Hikaru.


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"How was playing with Yukia?" asked Haruhi at dinner.

"It was okay," said Taeko quietly, merely moving her fork around on her plate rather then eat her food.

Haruhi looked over at Kyoya who was acting like there was nothing wrong.

"What did you do?" asked Haruhi.

"Just read most of the time and watched a movie," said Taeko, "Kind of the same when we're hanging out at school."

"Oh well, maybe you can do something else," said Haruhi.

"When can I just go back to having my days with my uncles?" asked Taeko.

Haruhi looked at Kyoya.

"Well?" she said.

"Once I'm sure they've learned their lesson," said Kyoya.

Taeko slumped in her seat.

"So in other words never again!" she said.

"Is that what you're saying?" asked Haruhi.

"No, not at this point," said Kyoya.

Taeko continue to slump in her seat.

"Taeko sit up and eat your food," said Kyoya, "You're acting immature."

"Fine!" said Taeko as she sat up and started to eat her food mad. She kept glaring at her father the whole time.

"If you're going to keep acting like this you can go to your room," said Kyoya.

"Fine!" said Taeko throwing down her fork onto her plate and storming off from her seat.

Haruhi moaned.

"I know you're mad about what the guys accused of, but do you really have to take it our on Taeko?" she asked.

"I'm merely punishing my daughter's rude behavior. There is s difference. I didn't think you'd appreciate her acting that way," said Kyoya.

"Well no, but you also have to understand she's still a little girl and doesn't understand things like this," said Haruhi.

"Well now she's learning," said Kyoya. Haruhi sighed.

'I just hope we're going to get over this soon,' she thought.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

Kyoya got up and walked over to the door.

"Who is it?" he asked before opening.

"Mori," said the person on the other side.

"Mori, what are you doing here?" asked Kyoya opening the door.

"Taeko's kendo lesson," said Mori.

"I'm sorry, but you won't be doing that today," said Kyoya.

"Who's there?" asked Taeko running up behind her dad.

"Aren't you suppose to be in your room?" said Kyoya.

"But Uncle Mori's here. Is he here for my kendo lesson?" asked Taeko.

"No dear you can practice on your own," said Kyoya, "Sorry you stopped by for nothing Mori." He quickly shut the door.

Taeko moaned sad before walking back to her room.

Haruhi shook her head upset.

"Oh don't you start. This is something we really need to see through to the end," said Kyoya.

"All right, well answer me this then, what are we going to do this up coming week when class are out for test grading?" asked Haruhi

"Oh that's right, the school does still cancel classes around Halloween doesn't it?" said Kyoya looking over his notes.

"Yeah, and I'm not going to be able to watch her during that time because I'm still in the middle go my case," said Haruhi, "And she can't stay at your sister during that time because they're going out of time to see her husband's parents remember?" said Haruhi.

"I see, well can't she just stay here all day with Chiye and her niece," said Kyoya.

"Oh that's what every kid wants to do. Sit around the house all day on their day off with the maids," said Haruhi.

"I did," said Kyoya.

"Right," said Haruhi.

"I'm sure she can find something to do to entertain herself," said Kyoya. Just then the door bell rang again.

"Now who is it?" asked Kyoya getting up and walking to the door, "Who's there?"

"It's me Hunny,"

"Yes Hunny what can I do for you?" asked Kyoya opening the door.

"I saw this in a bakery and it immediately reminded me of Taeko, so I thought I bring it over for her to enjoy," said Hunny holding up a big box and opening it. Inside was a pretty purple cake with the letter in yellow frosting reading, "_I love You Taeko, From Your Uncle Mitsukuni."_

"You just happened to find this?" asked Kyoya.

"Yep, and I want Taeko to have it," said Hunny.

"Yes well, Taeko all ready had her desert," said Kyoya.

"Uncle Mitsukuni, hi!" said Taeko suddenly appearing behind Kyoya again.

"Hi Taeko-Chan!" said Hunny.

"He was just dropping something off for us and leaving. Good night Hunny," said Kyoya quickly shutting the door.

"What, what's in the box?" asked Taeko.

"Nothing for you to worry about," said Kyoya, "You can have it tomorrow."

"Oh," said Taeko.

Haruhi had to giggle a little.

"Well you just put that into the fridge," said Kyoya handing it to her.

"Yes that's fine," said Haruhi.

""But what is it?" asked Taeko.

"Something you can't have until tomorrow since you didn't eat your dinner," said Kyoya.

"Fine," said Taeko about to walk back to her room when the doorbell rang again.

"Now who's here?" said Kyoya storming towards the door, "Yes?"

"Hi," said Hikaru.

"What are you doing here?" said Kyoya.

"I wanted to ask Taeko something about her costume," said Hikaru.

"And what is that?" asked Kyoya.

"I just wanted to know if she'd like to be a gold mermaid instead of a green one," said Hikaru.

"Green Uncle Hikaru, it's got to be green," said Taeko.

"Taeko go to your room," said Kyoya.

"But…," said Taeko and Hikaru.

"Now dear," said Kyoya before turning and looking at Hikaru. "You got your answer she's expecting green and that's that. Please leave!"

"Did you really have to slam the door in his face like that?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah Dad that was kind of rude," said Taeko.

"Any more then your attitude during dinner and why you should be heading back to your room!" said Kyoya, right as the doorbell rang again.

Kyoya clenched his fists.

"It better not be one of them again," he said.

"Uh let me get it," said Haruhi shoving her husband aside and opening the door.

"Kaoru, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Hi Uncle Kaoru," said Taeko happily.

"Taeko your room now!" said Kyoya.

"I wanted to come by and give Taeko this," said Kaoru holding up a form, "It's what we did in art class today since she missed it."

"Thank you we'll make sure she gets this, though I don't understand why your brother couldn't bring this himself when he was here," said Kyoya snatching the form.

"Well he's not her teacher," said Kaoru.

"Fascinating, good-night," said Kyoya.

"You know, you keep slamming the door like that, we may have to get a new one," said Haruhi.

"Anyway look, a project for Taeko to do while she's out of school," said Kyoya.

"Yes wonderful," said Haruhi taking the slip.

Then they heard another knock.

"Should we just ignore this one and hope they go away?" asked Haruhi.

"That would be too easy, but we can try," said Kyoya.

They could hear more knocking, "Hello Kyoya, Haruhi, are you in there? Are you all right? Is Taeko in there with you? Is she okay too?"

"The moron won't relent will he?" said Kyoya.

"It doesn't sound like it, said Haruhi. She turned and opened the door.

"Oh Haruhi hello," said Tamaki.

"Hello Tamaki," said Haruhi.

"What do you want?" asked Kyoya.

"I, I, I what was it again?" said Tamaki, "Oh right, why is it Taeko can't attend her art class?"

"Tamaki, who put this up to this?" asked Kyoya.

"Uh, this is all on my own accord," said Tamaki.

"Really, then what is you're number one concern about Taeko not going to art class?" asked Kyoya.

"Uh well," said Tamaki.

"Tamaki, I can assure you that Taeko is fine not attending her art class. She's in band so she has a creative art influence there. Plus we all ready know she's a very creative artist. If worse comes to worse I'll hire her a tutor. Now please leave. I can take care of my daughter myself thank you!" said Kyoya as he shut the door and then locked it.

"No more answering for the rest of the night," he said to Haruhi.

"Fine with me," said Haruhi, "But let's be honest, you didn't think you could cut them off and they wouldn't retaliate."

"Maybe so, but I can retaliate too," said Kyoya.

"Oh yeah like what?" asked Haruhi.

"Like being the one that stays at home with Taeko the whole time school's out so that way I'll make sure they don't try anything like this," said Kyoya.

"Don't you think you're taking this just a little bit too far?" asked Haruhi.

"They started it. If they want to apologize and take back what they said then we'll see what happens," said Kyoya.

"Fine, just don't loose sight of what's important here, your daughter's well being!" said Haruhi before walking off.


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"It's too bad you can't stick around during Halloween Yukia," said Taeko on the last day of school.

"Yeah me too, but I always have fun with my grandparents. They really like Halloween too," said Yukia.

"Well have fun," said Taeko watching Yukia running to his waiting limo where his parents were waiting. Even though she still didn't have her days with her uncles back she was still staying after school to help her class plan a special event. Her teacher had asked her to be in charge of the organization. She turned and walked back to the class room as the other volunteers also started to gather after doing things like going to the bathroom and such.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" she called out at the students who seem to be too interested in talking of goofing off instead of actually doing what they were suppose to be doing.

"Excuse me," said Taeko.

"Hey anyone who doesn't shut up gets an F!"

The students all turn to see who had said.

"Mr. Takaoji, you can't do that," said Taeko.

"Yeah, but it got their attention," said Shiro with a smirk as he stood in their class room, "What are you all doing in here anyway?"

"We're discussing what are class should do for Halloween," said Taeko.

"Ah, well good luck," said Shiro walking out to the class room.

"So now that's over, can we please begin?" asked Taeko, "Does anyone have any suggestions about what we'd like to do?"

"How about a costume fashion show?" said one girl.

"Ewe," said a bunch of boys.

"I think we should do a full fledge haunted house," said a boy.

"Ewe," said the girls.

"Better then the fashion show," said the boy.

"No it's not," said the girl.

"Let's not get into a shouting match now," said Taeko, "Perhaps we could combine both ideas."

"How?" asked the kids.

"I suggest we host a Halloween Carnival," said Taeko, "We can set up different booths including a haunted house, among other things and we can also do the fashion show. We can also have things like food booths, game booths."

All the kids seemed to like the idea.

"Can we do something like a pumpkin carving contest?" asked one student.

"Yes that would work," said Taeko.

"How about a scary story contest as well?" asked another.

"How about we have that plus a place where we can have someone reading old classic scary stories?" suggested Taeko. The students all liked that idea as well.

"What other ideas do you have Taeko?" asked students.

* * *

><p>"Dad I'm home," said Taeko when she came into her parent's office where he was busy working.<p>

"How was your preparation meeting?" asked Kyoya not looking up from his work.

"Great, we going to be holding a Halloween Carnival," said Taeko. "It's going to be at this nice square owned by the Tsumiageru Family."

"Where exactly?" asked Kyoya.

"Close to the school, you know it, we've driven past it," said Taeko.

"Oh yes now I know, just past the school," said Kyoya.

"We're going to have a haunted house, a story telling both, a costume fashion show/contest. It's going to be great," said Taeko excitedly.

"Oh that sounds like fun," said Chiye's niece Ran walking into the office with a feather duster.

"Ran," said Kyoya, "I don't know what your aunt told you about working here, but unless Haruhi or I ask you to come clean in here you are not to understood?" said Kyoya.

"Yes sir, sorry," said Ran walking out of her room.

She ducked into Taeko's room and pulled out her phone.

"Guess what I just heard," she said.

* * *

><p>"Do you think you'd like to come to if Dad?" asked Taeko.<p>

"Oh I'm sure I can make an appearance," said Kyoya.

"What do you think you'll go as?" asked Taeko.

"I don't know," said Kyoya, "Maybe I could go….,"

"Sir, there's someone at the door," said Chiye poking in her head.

"Who?" asked Kyoya.

"Your friend Master Morinozuka, He has a new kendo stick for Mistress Taeko," said Chiye.

"Take it from him and thank him," said Kyoya.

"Yes sir," said Chiye.

As she came out of the office, she heard talking coming from Taeko's room. She walked in and saw her niece talking on the phone.

"Ran!" she said.

Ran jumped and looked over at her aunt.

"How many times have I told you that you can't talk on your phone while working! I may have gotten you this job, but I won't stop them from firing you if they catch you doing something like this," said Chiye.

"Yes Aunt Chiye," said Ran following her out of the room.

* * *

><p>"You know they might try and come to the carnival too," said Taeko, "All of them.<p>

Kyoya looked at her.

"Yes I would think so," he said, "All the more reason I should make more of an effort to come."

"You know nothing's going to get resolved like this," said Taeko.

"Since when have you started to lecture me?" asked Kyoya.

"Since I really wanted to get to have my days again," said Taeko.

"I see, will maybe I could try and talk to them at the carnival," said Kyoya.

"Will you, will you really?" asked Taeko.

"Yes dear I will," said Kyoya.

"Excuse me sir," said Chiye, "I hate to bother you again but another friend has arrived. It's Hikaru Hitachiin sir. He has Miss Taeko's costume."

"Take it from him, thank him and ask him to leave," said Kyoya.

"Yes sir, on and sir," said Chiye.

"Yes?" said Kyoya.

"I hate to stir up trouble, but caught my niece on her phone," said Chiye.

"I see," said Kyoya.

"She's a good girl sir. I all ready spoke to her and warned her about it, but I think it's my duty to tell you," said Chiye.

"No that's fine, thank you," said Kyoya, "She's not in trouble this time, but next time, well she may have to go."

"Yes sir," said Chiye. She bowed her head and walked out of the room. She found Ran standing out side leaning against the wall mad.

"Why did you have to rate me out like that?" she asked.

"I don't keep secrets from my boss, especially one as nice as Mr. and Mrs. Ohtori. They have been very good to me and they will to you too if you do your job right," said Chiye walking to the front door and taking the costume from Hikaru.

"Thank you sir," she said.

"No problem, tell her there's a surprise in there as well," said Hikaru.

"Yes sir I will," said Chiye shutting the door.

"Don't you ever get tired of doing the rich snob's dirty work?" asked Ran.

"No, it's something that has to get done. They're very nice about and they pay very well, and if anyone needs good payment it's you. Considering all the debts your mother keeps telling you've been piling up," said Chiye, "So if I were you I start showing some respect! Don't make me regret getting you this job young lady"

Ran huffed, "Whatever."

* * *

><p>"Here's your costume," said Chiye walking back into the office hading it to her.<p>

"Oh thank you," said Taeko, "I'm going to go change into it right now."

"Good idea," said Kyoya. Taeko ran out of the room happy.

"Chiye, if any more of my friends show up again while you're here, please just ask them to leave without bothering me," said Kyoya.

"Yes sir of course," said Chiye walking out of the room.

"Let's go Ran, we still have work to do," said Chiye to her niece.

As soon as they were done Haruhi got home.

"Welcome home madam," said Chiye politely.

"Hi, how was your day?" asked Haruhi.

"What could be more fun then cleaning up after people?" muttered Ran.

"Hmm?" said Haruhi.

"She's having a bad day," said Chiye glaring at her niece who just shrugged.

"Oh well, why not just go home now? It's fine if you want to," said Haruhi.

"Thank you Miss but we'll finish our job won't we?" said Chiye looking at her niece.

"Yes we will," said Ran.

'Keep kissing up to the stupid woman,' she thought.

"Mom, Mom, look at my costume!" said Taeko running up to her in her mermaid costume.

"Oh my goodness Taeko you look so pretty," said Haruhi.

"And look," said Taeko holding up her bear who was wearing a fish suite.

"Oh wow would you look at that," said Haruhi kneeling in front of her daughter, "You both look great."

"I'm going to wear it to our Halloween Carnival, that's what our class is doing," said Taeko.

"Oh that sounds like fun," said Haruhi.

"Will you come?" asked Taeko.

"I will do my best to come," said Haruhi.

"Thank you Mom," said Taeko, "Dad says he's coming too. Says he'll talk to my uncles there and work something out with them.

"That sounds great. I hope they work it out too. I don't like them fighting," said Haruhi giving her daughter a kiss on the nose.


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Taeko's time was soon taken up with planning her schools Halloween carnival that she almost didn't seem to mind not getting to see her uncles. Which was good news for Kyoya since she wasn't constantly nagging him about getting to have her days with them back? Plus with her in charge, it was a real good way to help demon straight her skills at organization and leadership, which she was naturally good at.

"Working more on the carnival Taeko?" asked Kyoya on the day before.

"Yep," said Taeko, "Just making sure every last loose end is taken care of. There is one thing I can't figure out though."

"And what's that?" asked Kyoya.

"What you're going to wear," said Taeko looking up at her father.

"I see you're still expecting me to dress up for this?" asked Kyoya.

"We decided to make it a requirement," said Taeko.

"And who's idea was that?" asked Taeko.

"Don't get mad but I saw Uncle Hikaru at school when he came to visit Uncle Kaoru and he suggested it," said Taeko.

"I bet he did," said Kyoya.

"So what are you planning on wearing? Mom said she's going to be a maid," said Taeko.

"You're going to be a maid?" said Kyoya looking over to Haruhi.

"Yes," said Haruhi as she stood up and walked towards him.

"You're not wearing that one you all ready have?" asked Kyoya.

"And what is I am?" asked Haruhi.

"Isn't the costume a little bit distasteful?" asked Kyoya.

"I don't recall you thinking that when I was wearing on our honeymoon," Haruhi whispered seductively into Kyoya's ear, "Or the other night when we were trying for the baby."

Kyoya cleared his throat.

"And besides I was able to get one a bit more tasteful for the carnival," said Haruhi.

"So Dad what are you going to be for Halloween?" asked Taeko.

"Maybe your dad should go as a pirate, it fit him," said Haruhi.

Taeko giggled.

"I think you're right," she said.

Kyoya shifted his eyes in-between his wife and daughter who were both smiling at him.

"All right if that's what you wish," he said.

"Oh good," said Taeko smiling happily.

"Did you see the look on her face when you agreed to the costume?" said Haruhi as she and Kyoya left their daughter alone in the living room.

"Yes, it would appear I made her day," said Kyoya.

"Oh speaking of which, I'm probably going to be late to the carnival tomorrow because of my court case," said Haruhi.

"That's fine, just come when you can," said Kyoya.

"I will, I just feel bad. Back before all of this, when I worked at the hotel or as the janitor, I could never make it to something like this for Taeko. I really want to make more of an effort now that I can," said Haruhi.

"And you are, I see it a lot actually," said Kyoya giving her a kiss, "By the way I was wondering something."

"Sure, what?" asked Haruhi.

"Maybe I was being just a little too judgmental about your maid costume. Perhaps you should wear it tonight so I can get a better look at it," said Kyoya giving Haruhi a gentle kiss on her neck.

"Well see," said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>The next day Kyoya arrived at the carnival site dressed as a pirate like he promised.<p>

"Dad, Dad!" said Takeo happily running to him in her mermaid costume holding her teddy bear with his fish costume, "You made it."

"Yes I did," said Kyoya.

"I like the costume," said Taeko.

"Thank you dear. I see everything is getting into full swing," said Kyoya looking around at all the patrons that had all ready arrived and were exploring the various booths.

"Yes, but first I have to make a speech," said Taeko as she hurried to the stage. She walked up to the microphone and tapped it.

"Hello, can everyone hear me all right?" she asked, "Thank you all for coming for our Halloween Carnival. Our class has worked really hard on this and is extremely excited to see you enjoy it. There's good food, plenty of games, and other special little things that just might pop and scare you. We are also having several different contests that you all allowed to sign up for as well. So have fun and watch your backs."

The audience all applauded loudly.

"That's yours isn't it Ohtori?" asked another parent.

"Yes that's right," said Kyoya.

"You must be very proud," said another.

"Oh yes I am," said Kyoya.

"Where did she get the lovely costume she's wearing?" asked a third.

"She actually designed it herself," said Kyoya, "Another one of her amazing talents."

"Yeah then we made it," said Hikaru and Kaoru both walking up behind Kyoya. Both were wearing a pimp costume, Kaoru's being red, Hikaru's being blue.

"Interesting costumes you have there," said Kyoya.

"Thanks," said the twins.

"It would make sense that the two of you would wear something like that," said Tamaki walking up in his costume, an Egyptian Pharaoh.

"Interesting choice Tamaki," said Kyoya.

"You think? I figured I could be a good Pharaoh," said Tamaki.

"Sure Boss," said the twins.

"Hi everyone," said Hunny as he too ran up and joined the group followed by Mori. Both were dressed as wolves, only Hunny's looked more like a cub.

"I'm surprised to see you two here," said Kyoya.

"Tama-Chan invited us," said Hunny.

"Oh really?" said Kyoya looking at Tamaki.

"Well I am the Dean of the school and tend to know everything about what happens at my school," said Tamaki.

"And what provoked you to invite them?" asked Kyoya turning and looking at the twins." You know its things like this that won't help your case at getting your days back with Taeko."

"Oh come on Kyo-Chan, we miss her!" said Hunny.

"You should have thought of that before you went and accused me like you did about lying on the DNA test!" said Kyoya, "I am actually willing to let you have your days back. It all depends if you're willing to apologize."

"Well we are sorry we got ahead of ourselves," said Hikaru, "But can you blame us for thinking that?"

"I guess not considering your I.Q.'s," said Kyoya.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" said the twins.

"Think about it logically. If I was going to lie, why would I have gone through all that trouble of helping you find Taeko and get samples of your DNA to test with hers," said Kyoya.

"That is a good point," said Tamaki.

"But even then he could still be lying," Tamaki heard a voice say behind him. He turned around but couldn't see who said it from the crowd.

"I guess that's possible," he said out loud.

"What's possible?" asked Hunny.

:"That Kyoya could have lied about actually getting samples of our DNA," said Tamaki.

The others all had to thing about that.

"Oh please," said Kyoya.

"If he's so certain, maybe he should do another," Hikaru heard a voice from behind. He turned to see who had said it, but couldn't see who had from the crowd.

"Maybe he could though," he said.

"He could do what Hikaru?" said Kaoru.

"Kyoya do another DNA test to prove he really is the father," said Hikaru.

"You have got to be kidding," said Kyoya, "I am not doing that!"

"And why not?" said the twins.

"I don't need to answer you!" said Kyoya.

* * *

><p>Taeko squeezed through the big crowd. It was hard to move through thanks to all the people that had arrived.<p>

'Such a nice turn out,' she thought, 'it's so nice.'

"I don't need to answer you!" she suddenly heard her father call out. She quickly made her way faster through the crowd to the sound of his voice. She found him with her uncles looking mad.

"After all I did to get those samples and get you all back together with Haruhi you honestly think I'd lie about that! You think they're easy to do? But if you're going to be stubborn children like this then maybe I should suspend your days for even longer!" he shouted at them.

Frighten Takeo turned and tried to walk back the way she came.

'I know I shouldn't run off like this, but I just need to stay away from Dad until he calms down, she thought.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Huh, can I help you?" she asked about to turn her head to see who it was.

Only suddenly she felt something come over mouth, a cloth with a fowl smell. She tired to pull free, but the hand that had been on her shoulder came to the back of her head and held it in place keeping her from moving away. Finally she felt her eyelids getting heavy and start to close, but not before she saw something dark come over her face.

'Help,' she thought as she faded to darkness, 'someone, help me!'


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Get the black robe on," said the man after knocking the child out and slipping a witch's mask over her face.

"Here," said his partner slipping it over her, covering her mermaid costume.

"Good work, let's get her out of here," said the first man picking Taeko up and hoisting her on his shoulder like he was holding any other sleepy child. He handed the teddy bear to his partner.

"Hide that," he said. His partner nodded and stuffed the bear into his coat.

No one noticed anything unusual; no one said any thing as they hauled her towards a waiting car.

* * *

><p>Haruhi hummed happily as she pulled up to the carnival. She was happy she was able to get out early from her court hearing, even if her client settled. It was all good though. The settlement was fair and just and it got Haruhi to the carnival earlier then she thought she would.<p>

She just got out of her car when she noticed a few men dragging a sleepy kid who was dressed as a witch into a car. For some reason Haruhi couldn't help but feel just a little bit suspicious as she watched the car drive off into the night.

"The carnival hasn't even been going on for an hour yet a kid's all ready worn out. That's seems a little weird, even for an Ouran student,' she thought as she walked towards the festivities. For some reason though she couldn't help but feel the need to run after the car, but she shook it off. She moved through the big crowd looking for her husband and daughter.

'It sure is a big crowd. Taeko's class really managed to do a good job with this. I'm impressed to say the lest,' she thought. 'However it still makes it hard to find Taeko and Kyoya in this big crowd.'

"Kyoya, Taeko?" Haruhi called out as she maneuver through the crowd some more.

"Are you looking for Taeko too Mrs. Ohtori?" asked one girl dressed as a ballerina. She was standing next to another girl dressed as a princess.

"Yes I am," said Taeko.

"We can't find her either. She's supposed to be getting the fashion show started," said the ballerina.

"That and our moms wanted to see her and thank her for drawing our costumes," said the princess.

"I see, well if I see her I'll tell her," said Haruhi, "And if you see just let her know I'm here and I'll meet her by the stage once the fashion show starts."

"Okay," said the girls.

"Oh by the way, you haven't seen Takeo's father have you?" asked Haruhi.

"No sorry," said the girls.

"That's all right, I'll find him," said Haruhi. She walked among the other guests again looking for any sign of her family. She stopped when she past a haunted house.

'Maybe they went in there,' she thought as she walked to the front.

"Hello Mrs. Ohtori," said the boy at the front who was wearing a robot costume, "Like my costume? Taeko help design it for me."

"Well that was nice of her. She's not in there right now with her father is she?" asked Haruhi.

"No I'm afraid not," said the boy, "I haven't seen her since she made the opening speech. I think some of the other girls in our class were looking for her since she's supposed to be getting the fashion show started."

"I see," said Haruhi.

'It's not like Taeko not to skip out on her responsibilities. And even if she lost track, Kyoya would get her going on it. Where are the two of them?' Haruhi thought as she kept looking around.

"Kyoya come on!" said Hikaru, "We'll pay for it if we have to!"

"Huh?" said Haruhi as she made her way towards the sound of his voice. She found all of her friends all standing around looking mad.

"I'm not doing since I don't see the point. I would think you guys would trust me enough! I almost can't help but wonder if you're all just trying to steal away my family!" said Kyoya.

"Kyoya," said Haruhi walking up to the group, "That seems a little bit harsh don't you think?"

"Well look at you Haruhi, don't you look cute," said the twins.

"Thanks," said Haruhi, "So what were you guys arguing about this time, the DNA test again?"

"Yes, I was actually trying to talk to these morons like adults but they had to bring up the subject of me lying on the DNA test again!" said Kyoya.

"Guys," said Haruhi, "Is this really necessary?"

"Well in way no," said Kaoru.

"But at the same time," said Hikaru.

"Guys, Taeko is Takeo, that's all there is to it. What she does or doesn't do it totally irrelevant," said Haruhi.

"So you believe Kyoya really tested all of us?" asked Hikaru.

"Yes I do," said Haruhi, "He's not one to lie like that. Just bend the truth."

"Thanks Haruhi," said Kyoya.

"But if you're going to be to stubborn about it then maybe he should do another in order to shut you all up," said Haruhi.

Kyoya groaned.

"I was making an argument not to do that since I don't want to hassle with it," he said.

"Oh sorry," said Haruhi.

"But you may have a point of shutting them up," said Kyoya glaring at all of them.

"Well why don't we talk about this later. I still need to find Taeko. You haven't seen her have you?" asked Haruhi.

"No, not since her speech, I was going to look for her but I got distracted by them," said Kyoya pointing at the others.

"Well anyway, now can we go and look for her? She's supposed to be hosting the fashion show and no one knows where she is," said Haruhi.

"It's not like Taeko to skip out on her duties," said Tamaki, "She's too responsible."

"Yes not like you at all," muttered Kyoya.

"I heard that Kyoya!" said Tamaki.

"Oh god," said Haruhi, "I'm going to go and look for my daughter. You guys can stay here and keep arguing!" She turned and walked back to the crowd.

"Taeko," she called out over and over again.

"Haruhi, wait, we'll come help you look," said Kyoya. The group quickly spread out.

"Okay then," said Haruhi starting to feel a little bit nervous.

She looked around and couldn't find her anywhere.

"Taeko, Taeko, where are you?" said Haruhi shouted out loud. "This isn't right. It shouldn't have taken this long of a time to find her, especially if she's supposed to be doing something!"

She stretched her neck and saw Kyoya in the crowd.

"Kyoya, any luck finding her?" asked Haruhi running up to him.

"No I'm afraid not," said Kyoya.

"Kyoya I'm nervous! Someone should have found her by now! What if something bad happened to her?" said Haruhi.

"Calm down, I doubt Taeko's in any real danger," said Kyoya.

"I hope not," said Haruhi, starting to tremble.

"Stay next to the story telling booth. If anything, that be the one place she'd want to be," said Kyoya. He walked out into the crowd and saw his friends all still looking as well.

"Any luck finding Taeko?" he asked.

"No none what so ever," said Hunny.

"Doesn't this seem just a little bit odd?" asked Hikaru.

"Yes," said Kyoya.

From the story booth Haruhi stood doing her best to stay clam.

"She's got to be okay, she just got to be!" she said to herself.

"Mrs. Ohtori, we still can't find Taeko," said her two classmates walking up to her.

"Really?" said Haruhi, "This is bad, this is really bad!"

"Are you looking for a little girl with long brown hair in a mermaid costume and teddy bear in a fish costume?" asked a man nearby.

"Yeah?" said Haruhi, "Did you know where she is?"

"I heard her saying something about going back to her apartment to get something," said the man.

"Really, that doesn't sound like her," said Haruhi.

"What?" asked Kyoya joining her back at the booth.

"Someone said they heard Taeko was heading back to the apartment by herself because she forgot something," said Haruhi.

"That doesn't sound like she'd do," said Kyoya.

"I know, but well maybe she got scared about hearing you arguing with the guys again," said Haruhi, "But you know what it doesn't matter. Let's just go back to the apartment and see if she's there!"

The minute they got to the apartment, Haruhi burst opened the door open and ran in.

"Taeko, Takeo, are you here?" she shouted running towards the bedrooms.

Kyoya was about to go after her but then he noticed a piece of paper on the floor near the door.

"Kyoya, Kyoya she's not here!" said Haruhi running back up to him, "I didn't see her in her room or the bathroom or, what's that?"

She pointed to the piece of paper in Kyoya's hand who was looking rather disturbed.

"Kyoya what is that?" asked Haruhi.

Kyoya took a deep breath and turned it around.

There on the paper scribble in red where the words _**WE HAVE YOUR DAUGHTER**_


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Ky, Kyoya, what does this mean exactly?" asked Haruhi timidly looking at the note as Kyoya turned it back around and studied it some more himself. He looked extremely mad!

"It means that whoever it is that wrote this note is doomed to die!" he said crumbling the paper in his hand.

"But, but why would they take her?" asked Haruhi.

"She's an Ohtori, it obviously an issue over money," said Kyoya.

"But, but she's just a little girl!" said Haruhi!

"I know," said Kyoya, "And that's what makes her all the more easy to target! But they're not going to get away with this!"

Just then the door burst opened and the other five guys all ran in.

"Is Taeko here?" asked Tamaki.

"N, no she isn't!" said Haruhi.

"What, well where is she?" asked Tamaki.

"She, she," Haruhi stammered.

"She's been taken!" snapped Kyoya.

"What?" said the rest go the hosts.

"Someone has a death wish so the unwisely took her and will no doubt want something from my family in exchanged for her safe return!" said Kyoya.

"If they do you'll pay it right?" said Haruhi.

"Of course I will," said Kyoya, "Getting Taeko back safe and sound will be my top priority. The revenge part will come after!"

* * *

><p>Taeko moaned as she slowly opened her eyes. At first everything seemed blurry and hard to make out. Eventually things started to come into focus, or at least she thought. It almost looked like there was a mask over her face.<p>

'What, what is going on?' she thought. Suddenly she realized she was being lifted and joggled about on what she assumed was someone's shoulder.

"Over here," she heard a voice call out. Taeko looked up through the eye holes as best she could to see what looked liked a dark gray ceiling above her dimly lit by a few meager lights.

"What is this place?" she heard a voice ask.

"The old servant's quarters, back from when my boss's father was still around. Now there was a good time," said the voice that sounded familiar.

"Yeah what happened?" asked another voice. It sounded like it was coming from the person that was holding her over her shoulder.

"After my boss's mother re-married, her new husband decided to make new quarters that were apparently "better" living conditions then this," said the familiar voice. "If you ask me it places like this that helps let servants know their place. Anyway here we are."

Next thing Taeko knew she was landing hard on a cement ground!

"Owe," she moaned. She sat up and looked through the holes in whatever she was wearing to see three men standing in front of her. Two were wearing what looked like dark costumes of some sorts. She didn't recognize the costumes or the men themselves. She did however recognize the third man with them in the suite and glasses. He was the same man from her father's office that had tried to attack her and got her father mad. What was he doing here and what did he want with her?

"Oh and we got this too," said one of the men pulling something from his jacket. It was her teddy bear still in his fish costume.

"Hmm," said the familiar man taking it and looking it over.

"That's a pathetic looking thing," he said before tossing on to the floor near Taeko. Taeko watched him fall before looking up at the men.

"Wha, what do you want with me?" she asked.

"Just relax dear. You'll get use to this place in time," said the familiar man, "This is after all your new home for the next couple of years."

"My new home?" said Taeko.

"Yes so get comfortable," said the man as he and the other two men both walked out of the door.

"Now about your payment gentlemen," Taeko heard the man with glasses right before the door slammed shut and Taeko heard a click. She took the mask off and ran towards the door. She grabbed the handle and tried desperately to turn it but it wouldn't move. She pounded hard against the door but it didn't do any good. Giving up and giving off a heavy sigh, she turned and looked around at the merger setting before. The room was dimly lit with only one light bulb hanging from the ceiling and Taeko couldn't see any light switch on the wall or the light itself to be able to turn it on or off. The only piece of furniture was a simple four poster bed with a simple red blanket on it. This was to be her home for the next few years? Taeko slowly walked over to her teddy bear and picked him up. She sat down on the spot on the floor.

"Teddy, I'm scared," she said to her bear. "I, I don't know why I'm here or why they took me or why they're saying this is my new home. I want to go back to my real home! I want to sleep in my own bed! I want to see my uncles again! I want to see my uncles! I want to see Dad! I want my Mommy!" At that Taeko buried her head into her teddy's as tears started to come down her face.

"Mommy," she cried, "Mommy."

* * *

><p>"Hmm," said the captain of the Ohtori private police force looking over the note, "Well we definitely look into this thoroughly."<p>

"No, none of that!" said Kyoya.

"Sir?" asked the captain.

"I want you to do everything utterly possible to find this person and my daughter! This isn't some sort of petty idiot that angered a member of a family. This utter pitiful excuse for a human being had taken my child we want her returned as soon as possible!" said Kyoya, "Nothing else is more important then finding her! I want police patrolling 24/7, searching every home in the Tokyo area! I don't want any rest until I know she's found and safe understood!"

"Yes sir!" said captain.

Kyoya looked over at Haruhi slouching in one of the arms chairs. The other hosts were all sitting near her as well. Her face was stained with tears as she looked off into nothing. He walked over and slid his hand down her arm.

"Haruhi?" he said.

"Do you think she's okay right now?" she asked not looking up at him.

"She's our daughter and she's resourceful, I'm sure she's doing just fine," said Kyoya.

"Do you think she's even still alive?" asked Haruhi.

"Haruhi, she's too valuable to not be kept alive," said Kyoya. "She's an Ohtori and unless they actually think they can get a ransom for a dead girl I'm sure they're going to keep her alive."

Haruhi barely nodded her head fighting even more tears from coming down her cheeks.

"Did they find anything about who left the note?" asked Hikaru.

"One of the officers is looking at the security cameras right now," said the captain, "Along with the security cameras in and around the square."

"There're security cameras around the square?" asked Tamaki.

"Yes, there have always been security cameras around that square. That's one of the reasons they thought it would be safe for to hold the carnival there. They're also questioning all of the guests," said Kyoya.

"Are you going to want to ask us anything?" asked Kaoru.

"What did you see anything?" asked the captain.

"Uh well…," said the twins.

"I don't think we really got a chance to really look around at anything. We were too busy talking," said Hunny.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Talking, talking about what?" asked the captain.

"Some extremely stupid," said Kyoya, "They were talking about wanting to prove really is my daughter, which she is!"

"We couldn't help it!" said the twins.

"There are just a lot of things we also share with her," said Hunny.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"So Master Ohtori was that what you were doing most likely when your daughter went missing?" asked the captain.

"Yes, that is what I was unfortunately doing," said Kyoya. "These idiots can't accept the truth!"

"Well excuse us for feeling the need for finding the truth!" said Tamaki.

"You want the truth Tamaki?" said Haruhi, "The truth was that while you were all engaged in your stupid conversation, you weren't able to look and see what was happing to my daughter! So because of that, some creepy jerk was able to get their hands on her and take her away from me! My daughter is missing and it's all of your fault!"

She turned and ran out of the room crying. She came to Takeo's room and slammed the door shut behind her. She looked around the room at the nicely decorated room. Everything there reminded her of Taeko. Haruhi walked over to the bed ran her hand over it before sitting down on it. She looked over at a picture on a nightstand of just her and Takeo from back before the guys had found out about the two of them. It was one of the few times Haruhi had time off and the two of them had just gone to the park together to have a picnic. Even though time was hard for them at the time, they could mange to be happy. Right now Haruhi was almost whishing for that life back, if it meant she wouldn't have to worry about her daughter getting kidnapped.

"Taeko, Taeko," Haruhi cried burying her hands into her hands, "Please be all right and please come back to me, Please!"


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

When Kyoya walked into Taeko's room he found Haruhi on the bed sound asleep clenching a pillow in her arms. He could see that area of the blanket around her was soaking wet no doubt drenched from her all the crying she had been doing. Not that Kyoya blamed her. This was an upsetting situation. Who in the right mind honestly thought they could get away with taking a child like this, let alone a child that belong to such a famous family as his. Though at this point, Kyoya was willing to smear the name all together if it meant that Taeko was returned safe and sound. He was almost willing to admit he didn't care if the people got punished if it meant his daughter was no longer gone.

"Kyoya, hey Kyoya!"

Kyoya groaned mad as he looked to the door where he heard Tamaki's voice on the other side. He quickly walked out of the room and shut the door, shoving Tamaki away! "What is it Tamaki? It had better be important!"

"Uh well um, it's just that the officer who was looking through your building security tapes is back," said Tamaki shaking.

Kyoya shoved Tamaki out of his way as he walked fast back to the living room. He saw the officer talking to the captain both looking disappointed.

"Well, what have you to tell me?" Kyoya demanded. Both men turned and looked at him slightly shaken.

"Uh well I'm afraid it's not good," said the officer, "We didn't see anything particular in the building. The only people we saw coming in or out of your apartment are you, your wife, your daughter and your housekeepers."

"Did you see Taeko come back to the apartment by herself at all?" asked Kyoya.

"No sir," said the captain, "The last time the tape showed her leaving the apartment was when the two of you left for the carnival."

Kyoya sighed.

"Thank you anyway," he said, "You will let me know after they've gone over that tape at the square right?"

"Yes sir of course," said the captain.

"Good, and do me a favor, do let this get out just yet. I don't want other rivals of Ohtoris to take advantage of this situation!" said Kyoya.

"Yes sir of course," said the captain.

"Any thing we can do Kyo-Chan?" asked Hunny.

"Yes you can all leave!" said Kyoya pointing to the door mad.

"But Kyoya…," said Tamaki.

"Because of your stupid pettiness and stubbornness, some good for nothing low life scum was able to make off with my daughter right under my nose. I don't want to see or say anything to you for a while!" said Kyoya snapping his fingers. Immediately the newer officer and the captain started to haul Kyoya's friends away towards the door.

"No, Kyoya, wait!" Tamaki and the twins tried to shout out as they were hauled to the door. Kyoya just ignored them.

"Kyo-Chan," he heard Hunny say. Kyoya looked down at him.

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention and now Taeko-Chan is missing. I hope she's found soon. If you need our help at all, please let us know. If not well, we won't bother you and just let us know when Taeko's found and brought home safely."

"Yeah," said Mori. Kyoya soften just a little.

"Thank you," he said. However he still turned his back to them. He heard the men walking away and out the door.

He walked over to the big window in the living room looking out into the big city. All the lights were lighting up all of the different buildings and houses. Somewhere out there was his own little girl being held by some weird and possibly cruel person. He clenched his fists in anger looking out there in rage.

'If only I hadn't let those idiots distract men I wouldn't have let you get taken. I'm sorry Taeko, but rest assured I'm going to find to you!' he thought.

* * *

><p>"Yes thank you for your help gentlemen. I hope I am able to call on your services again," Aito heard Joji saying to some men in dark suits coming up from the stairs to the old servant's quarters.<p>

"Sure, no problem," said one of the men as they turned and walked towards the back door.

"Who were those men?" Aito asked.

"None of your business," said Joji.

"Well why were you down in the old servant quarters with them?" asked Aito.

"Again, none of your concern," said Joji, "Now why don't you be a good little boy and not pester me again?"

Aito watched Joji walk off before turning back and looking at the door leading to the stair case. He was always told not to go down there but he did anyway. He even knew where they kept all the keys to the different rooms down there and where they went to.

So he decided to just go ahead and sneak down stairs to see what was going on.

He started opening the doors one by one but found nothing unusual. Then he came to one room that for some reason was locked and he was a little bit sure he heard someone crying on the other. He ran back to the stair case where the keys were hanging on the wall and grabbed the key before running back to the room.

* * *

><p>"Mommy, Mommy," Takeo kept crying over and over again.<p>

"Why are you crying?"

Taeko looked up to see who had said that. There at the doorway stood a boy about her age looking at her curiously. She wasn't sure but he looked familiar from somewhere.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Aito," said the boy. His name sounded familiar too. "What's your name?"

"Taeko,"

"Well why were you crying?" asked Aito.

"I want my mommy!" said Taeko. She looked back down sad

"Oh," said Aito, "Did your mommy get called to heaven too?"

"Huh?" said Takeo looking up at him.

"Did she get called up to heaven?" asked Aito.

"No," said Taeko.

"Oh, I thought she did like mine," said Aito.

"Your mother's in Heaven?" asked Taeko.

"Yeah, along with my dad, and both my grandmas and grandpas," said Aito.

"Oh, I just had a grandmother in heaven," said Taeko.

"Well then why were you calling for your mom?" asked Aito.

"Because I don't know where I am or where she is and I miss her!" said Taeko.

"Oh well I know where we are," said Aito, "You're… AH!"

Taeko jumped and gasped when the man with glasses came up behind Aito and yanked on his ear pulling him out of the room.

"What have we told you time and time again, stay the hell out here!" the man shouted before slamming the door to Taeko's room shut.

Taeko could feel her heart thumping.

* * *

><p>"How the hell do you even keep getting down here?" Joji shouted as he hauled Aito back upstairs, just as Hyota walked by with both a woman and martini in his arms.<p>

"What's going on?" he slurred drunk.

"Your little brat was in the basement again!" said Joji jerking Aito around roughly.

"He's not my brat; he's my stupid dead sister's brat. I just got dumped with him!" said Hyota before walking off with the woman and drink.

"And this is why I'm the brains in this operation," said Joji before hauling Aito to his room. He flung Aito in hard to the floor.

"Don't let me catch you down there again you got that!" Joji shouted mad at him.

Aito nodded looking at him scared.

"But, but why is that girl Taeko there?" asked the boy timidly.

"That's not for you to know, not yet anyway!" said Joji before slamming the door.

"Hey what's with all this slamming?" asked Hyota walking out of his room with his shirt off.

"I'm just taking care of our future is all," said Joji.

"Well did you get the Ohtori's girl?" asked Hyota.

"Yes, if you must know," said Joji, "Now we just have to wait and see what move the Ohtori's make, seeing as how we have the upper hand over them."

"Suite!" said Hyota, "Drinks all around!"

Aito listened in from his the other side of his door. Whatever it was his uncle and Mr. Daraku were talking didn't sound nice at all. He suddenly didn't care what it was Mr. Daraku had said about him not being in the cellar with that girl Takeo. If they were going to treat her worse then how they treated him, maybe she was going to need a friend, at least until she as allowed to go back to her mother, wherever she was.


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Here you are sir," said an old butler named Masato putting down a plate of food for Aito the next morning.

"Thank you," said Aito. He looked down at his food before looking up at the butler. "Did Taeko get anything to eat?"

"Who?" asked Masato.

"The girl down in the cellar," said Aito.

"There's a girl in the cellar?" asked Masato.

"Never you mind," said Joji taking a seat at the grand table, "Now bring me my breakfast!"

Masato nodded politely before walking away towards the kitchen. The minute he did he started to clench his teeth in anger. He hated Joji and Hyota a lot and didn't approve that they were the ones raising Aito. Masato had first come to work to the family with Aito's grandfather Takuma, when Aito's other grandfather first married his grandmother. The two had been good friends working happily together. When Takuma's son married Aito's mother and started working to take back the family business from Hyota, Masato had actually helped them as well. However when the three of them died so suddenly and leaving Aito all alone, Masato had "given up" trying to take the company back, less he be fired and unable to look out for his all friend's grandson. Neither Hyota nor Joji knew that Masato did have some information that could present a legal argument for taking the company back though. He was just waiting for the opportune time to use it that wouldn't hurt him or Aito. Maybe having this apparent girl in the cellar was the opportune time they had been waiting for.

"Your breakfast sir," said Masato placing the food down in front of Joji.

"What took you so long?" asked Joji.

"Forgive me sir," said Masao. As he turned around his face came to Hyota's blood shot face.

"Rough night sir?" asked Masao.

"What time is it?" asked Hyota shoving him aside.

"Time for your medicine," said Masao preparing a Bloody Mary for Hyota, making sure to make as much noise as he could.

"And I also believe it is time for young Master Aito to be getting to school," said Masao.

"Yes Masao," said Aito jumping from his seat.

"Have a good day a school young Master. Learn well and pay attention to everything and everyone," said Masao as Aito walked out the door to the waiting car.

"Don't worry I will. You'll make sure the girl in the cellar is taken care of right?" asked Aito.

"Yes young Master I will," said Masao. The minute he turned around he saw Joji standing behind him.

"It would be in your best interest not to take anything that little boy says to heart you understand?" he said with a sneer.

"Of course not sir, who would honestly believe such a fool hearty boy," said Masao.

"Good," said Joji, "Hyota, come with me."

"I'm coming, I coming," the man muttered staggering behind him still holding his Bloody Mary into his "secret" study.

Masao quckily took advantage of the situation and headed to the cellar. He walked among the rooms until he came to one in particular room that for some reason was locked. He walked over to the keys knowing which one was each and unlocked the door.

Taeko sat up from the hard bed she had been forced to sleep on when she heard the door open. She looked over and saw an elderly man dressed as a butler walking into the room.

She quckily scooted away as far as she could.

'Good Lord Aito was right! What are those damn fools up to now?' Masao thought.

"Good morning my lady how was your night?" he asked bowing. Taeko didn't say anything but instead started clenching her teddy bear tight.

"What would you like for breakfast this morning my lady?" asked Masao.

"Uh, well, um," said Taeko not sure what to make of all of this.

"I see, I shall check to see if we have any uh, well and um in our kitchen," said Masao walking out of the room. He decided to lock the door just in case Joji or Hyota happened to come down.

He stopped off by the private study door to try to hear what the two fools were up to. He could only hear the vaguest mumbles from the other side of the door.

* * *

><p>"Nothing, nothing on the news what so ever," said Joji flipping through the channels.<p>

"I wonder why?" asked Hyota.

"No doubt Ohtori doesn't want to cause a scandal, and admit that someone has an upper hand over him," said Joji.

"Well that sucks," said Hyota, "I wanted to see the looks of the Ohtoris all down and depressed instead of over confident and assured of themselves like they always are!"

"Don't worry, they will be," said Joji.

* * *

><p>Kyoya woke up to his surprise on his couch. He looked over and saw the captain of his guards sitting off to the side with a few other guards going over some sort of paper work.<p>

"Have you found anything?" Kyoya snapped walking over to them fast.

All of the men jumped!

"Uh yes sir, we found something interesting with the service tapes from the square," said the captain.

"Show me!" demanded Kyoya.

"Uh here," said the captain popping in the tape. "This is footage of the entry way to the carnival. Now as we watch here, you'll see a bunch of people coming in. We were able to scrawl down and get a good look at all of them and the costumes they came in. Take a good look."

"I'm watching but I'm not seeing anything that involves you finding a lead on finding my daughter," said Kyoya impatiently.

"Well watch sir. You'll see that no one comes in dressed as a witch," said the captain.

"Yes, so?" said Kyoya. The captain immediately started to fast forward until they came to another spot of the film.

"Watch here sir," said the captain, "You see that, that man carrying out the child in a witch's costume?"

Kyoya's eyes got wide.

"Was that her?" he asked.

"We're thinking so sir. We're still checking the other tapes just to be sure," said the captain.

'That sly sneaky bastard, that's how they got her out without my knowing!' Kyoya thought mad.

"Sir," said another officer walking up to him, "Your two house keepers are here requesting to be let in. We had the liberty of having all of the door codes changed just in case and they don't have any of the new codes."

"Yes that's fine, bring them up. You can talk to them too just in case," said Kyoya.

"Yes sir," said the officer.

By the time Chiye and Ran got to the apartment the officer has all ready filled them in on the situation.

"And we can trust you ladies not to say anything correct?" asked the officer.

"Yes of course!" said Chiye.

"I guess," said Ran.

Chiye immediately ran over to Kyoya.

"Master Kyoya I am so sorry your little girl was taken! I promise I will do anything to help you through this hard time!" she said.

"Thank you Chiye. I don't suppose you could bring yourself to maybe making me some coffee?" asked Kyoya.

"Of course," said Chiye.

"His girl's missing and all he can still think about it barking orders?" asked Ran.

"Ran, shush!" hissed her aunt.

Just then they heard a door open and close. Both women looked down the hallway to see Haruhi walking towards them. Her eyes were big and puffy, her hair a complete mess, and her cheeks even more stained with her tears.

"Good, good morning Mistress Haruhi," said Chiye.

Haruhi didn't say anything. Instead all she did was sit down in the chair.

"Good morning to you too Chiye and Ran," Ran mocked.

"You be nice, her daughter's missing! She's upset!" snapped Chiye.

"Whatever," said Ran.

Kyoya slowly walked into the kitchen and over to Haruhi's chair.

"Haruhi?" he said. Haruhi didn't even look up at him. Kyoya sighed.

"Haruhi, you'll be happy to know they have a lead at finding Taeko," said Kyoya.

"Do they know where she is?" asked Haruhi softly.

"Um no not yet Madam," said the captain slowly walking into the room, "All we have right now is a clue to who took her."

"But you don't know where she is still?" asked Haruhi.

"Uh no," said the captain. Haruhi's eyes started to tear up again.

"Excuse me!"

She quickly ran out of the kitchen back down to Taeko's room.

"I'm sorry sir," said the captain, "I do wish I could be more helpful in this matter."

"You are, just keep doing what you're doing," said Kyoya, "My wife is just having a hard time with all of this."

* * *

><p>Haruhi ran over to her daughter's nightstand and grabbed the picture of the two of them.<p>

"My poor baby, Will I ever see you again?" she sobbed miserably.

Suddenly she heard her cell phone going off. When she picked it up to see who it was, all it said was unknown. Curiously, Haruhi took a deep breath and answered it.

"Hello?"

"_**Are you missing a little girl?" **_asked a deep voice

"Who id this?" asked Haruhi.

"_**Are you missing a little girl?" **_asked the deep voice again.

"Who want's to know?" asked Haruhi.

"_**Are you missing a little girl yes or no?" **_

"You, you're the one that took aren't you?" said Haruhi jumping up from the bed. "You rotten face bastard where is she?"

"_**So you are missing a little girl?" **_asked the deep voice smugly.

"Where is she, what have you done with her?" shouted Haruhi.

Everyone from the kitchen all looked down the hallway to the sound of Haruhi's shouts.

"_**Answer my question first. Are you missing a little girl?" **_

"Where is she? Give her back!" Haruhi shouted.

"_**Just answer my question yes or no if you are missing a little girl," **_

"You know I'm missing her. You have her! I want her back!" said Haruhi.

"_**Then answer my question," **_

"What question?" asked Haruhi.

"_**Are you missing a little girl?" **_

"Yes, Yes, I'm missing a little girl!" said Haruhi.

"Haruhi is everything all right in there?" asked Kyoya knocking at the door. Haruhi ignored him.

"_**What little girl are you missing?" **_

"What?" asked Haruhi.

"_**Tell us the name of the little girl you are you missing,"**_

"What are you playing at?"

"_**Just say the name, the full name of the little girl you're apparently missing?" **_

"T, Taeko Ohtori," said Haruhi timidly.

"Haruhi, will you open this door?" called out Kyoya from the other side of the door.

"_**So the little girl that's missing name is Taeko Ohtori?"**_

"Yes!" said Haruhi.

"_**Then say it out loud," **_

"What?" asked Haruhi.

"_**Say it out loud what you just told me fully," **_

"Who is this exactly?" asked Haruhi.

"_**Say what I want you to say and you'll find out," **_

Haruhi took a deep breath.

"I am missing my daughter Taeko Ohtori!" she said, "There happy! Now tell me where she is!"

_CLICK_

"Hello, Hello?" Haruhi said into the phone after not hearing anything but dial tone.

"NO!" Haruhi shouted.


	19. Chapter 19

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Haruhi please open the door!" said Kyoya.

"Allow me sir," said one of the cops as he came and burst opened the door.

Haruhi didn't flinch as the door was kicked open.

"Haruhi?" said Kyoya walking into the room. His wife just stood there holding the phone like it was the only thing keeping her alive.

"It was him, it was him" she kept muttering over and over again.

"Who?" asked Kyoya.

"The man that took our daughter!" said Haruhi, "He was on the phone asking me to admit if I was missing a daughter!"

She flung herself at Kyoya and Kyoya could feel his shirt getting wet.

He slowly and gently took the phone from Haruhi's hand and handed it to the captain. The captain nodded his head knowing what to do.

"There, there," said Kyoya stroking Haruhi head, "Are you sure it was the kidnapper? What all did they say to you?"

"He, whoever it was, kept asking me if I was missing a little girl. Then when I told them yes, they tried to get me to admit it out loud, say that my daughter Taeko Ohtori was missing. Once I did however they just hung up on me. I don't understand, it's like they were trying to taunt me with the fact they had Taeko. Why didn't they just make a ransom demand all ready?" said Haruhi.

"I don't know yet, but I promise that when they do I will pay it if it means getting Takeo back," said Kyoya.

"Wow, he's actually willing to stoop low so low as to pay off someone and admit they got the better of him?" said Ran.

"Ran shush!" snapped Chiye.

"The money or my pride isn't important! Getting Taeko back is! If it means having to do something like pay money and or smear my name it's worth it!" said Kyoya not turning around from where he stood still holding Haruhi.

Ran was surprised at hearing Kyoya to say something like that.

"There you see! Now why don't you try showing some respect!" said Chiye moving her niece down the hall.

"I don't get it though Kyoya, how did the kidnapper get my cell number?" asked Haruhi.

"It could be they got it from Taeko," said Kyoya.

"Oh god what if they tormented her to get?" said Haruhi.

"If they did, it'll just be another nail in their coffins!" said Kyoya.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>My daughter Taeko Ohtori is missing!" <strong>_

"Perfect," said Joji smugly taking the recording tape and smiling.

Hyota laughed.

"So now what do we do?" he asked eagerly.

"We send this to the tape to all the different news stations and Ohtori has to admit we have something of his and we out did him!" said Joji smugly. He barely walked out of the study when he saw Masao walking down to the cellar carrying a tray with him.

'What is the old fool up to?"' Joji thought.

* * *

><p>Taeko sat on her bed not sure what to do first. Who had been that man that had come into her room. What did he want? Was he really going to bring her some food? She was feeling rather hungry.<p>

Just then the door opened again and in walked the butler man again.

"Well I couldn't find any uh, well or um, but I did find some nice pancakes along with some bacon, eggs and milk that I think you might like instead," he said with a smile. He looked around the room. "Now where should I put this so you can eat? I suppose I'll just have to get down on my hands and knees and let you eat off me."

Taeko couldn't help but giggle just a little.

"You can just put on the bed if you'd like," she said.

"Are you sure? I make a very nice table," said the butler.

"No that's okay," said Taeko.

"Very well Madam if that's what you wish," said the butler putting the food tray down on to the bed for her.

"Thank you," said Taeko.

"You're quite welcome my lady," said the butler. "If there's anything else you request I shall grant it when you are done with your breakfast."

"Can you tell me where I am?" asked Taeko.

"You are at the home of my master," said the butler.

"That's enough of that!" said the man with glasses running into the room. Taeko immediacy dropped her fork and moved away.

"What are you doing down here?" Joji snapped at Masao.

"I thought I'd bring the young lady something to eat. We don't want the poor child to starve to death do you?" said Masao. Joji groaned. The man did have a point unfortunately.

"All right, but only you are allowed to come down here and serve her. And you can only come down here when I say you can understood! And you are not allowed to tell her where she is or who we are understood?" said Joji.

"Yes sir I understand," said Masao.

'I understand that this girl is being held here against her will and is in great danger there,' he thought.

"Good!" said Joji before turning and looking at Taeko. "You hurry up and eat! I don't want to see any crumbs on that plate when you're done. You don't know when's the next time I'll allow this old fool to come down and feed you!"

Taeko nodded timidly.

"Take her plate once she's done and leave. And make sure you lock the door when you done. Also I better not catch you down here again without my permission!" said Joji before walking out of the door.

Masao glared after Joji before turning and looking back at Taeko.

"Please go ahead and finish your meal dear," he said.

"Yes thank you," said Taeko.

"And don't worry about what the mean man said. You'll get to eat again soon. What could I get you for lunch?" he asked.

"Um, um, um," stammered Taeko.

"I told you we don't have that," said the butler smiling, "I guess I'll find something else you might like instead."

Taeko giggled again. This butler sure did seemed friendly and nice. Maybe somehow he could help her through all of this.

* * *

><p>"Well?" said Kyoya.<p>

"No luck tracing the call," said the captain.

Kyoya groaned mad.

"I'm sorry sir, but we'll try harder," said the captain.

Kyoya slumped down on his couch and turned on the TV. Maybe checking the stock market might help calm his nerves.

Just then the words **BREAKING NEWS **flashed across the screen. The screen immediately switched to a woman at a news desk.

"we have breaking news at this hour," she said. "We have just received a tape that clams that Taeko Ohtori, granddaughter of Yoshio Ohtori is missing."

"What the hell?" said Kyoya as he turned up the volume.

Soon he could hear Haruhi's voice coming from the screen.

"_**My daughter Taeko Ohtori is missing!" **_

"We will bring you the latest of this story as it becomes available," said the anchorwoman.

"Uh sir, there's news vans pulling up in front of your building," said one of the officers looking out the big windows.

Kyoya jumped up and ran over to the windows. Sure enough there were news van pulling up from all over!

"How did they find out about this?" he shouted. Then he remembered what Haruhi said about telling the apparent kidnapper.

* * *

><p>"Hello Madam," said Ran walking into Taeko's room where Haruhi was stilling sitting, holding one of Taeko's stuff animals.<p>

'Kay that doesn't scream help,' she thought.

"How would you like some music?" Ran said turning on Taeko's radio.

"Thank you," Haruhi whispered.

'Wow she actually acknowledged me,' thought Ran walking out of the room.

Haruhi sighed to herself as she sat in the room listening to the soft music from the radio and hugging the toy when suddenly the song came to a stop.

"_We interrupt this song to make the following announcement. Taeko Ohtori, granddaughter of Yoshio Ohtori is missing," _said the voice from the radio.

"What the?" said Haruhi turning to the radio.

"_What you're about to hear is the actual statement made by the child's mothers"_

"_**My daughter Taeko Ohtori is missing!" **_

Haruhi jumped up from the bed!

"That's what that stupid jerk kept getting me to say!" she said.

"_We'll bring you the latest as soon as it becomes available. Now back to the song,"_

"Oh my god!" said Haruhi, "Was that what they were trying to get me to do?"

"Haruhi," said Kyoya walking into the room.

"Kyoya, did you know what just happened? You remember how I told you the kidnappers called and taunted me? They just played what I said to them on the radio!" said Haruhi.

"So that is how it happened," muttered Kyoya.

"What?" said Haruhi.

"It appears a lot of media got that confession and now are broadcasting it all over! In fact now as a I speak there's a bunch of vans pulling outside our building!" said Kyoya.

Haruhi ran out of Taeko's room and to the living room to the window.

"Oh," she moaned, "Can't they just leave me alone!"

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

Everyone all turned and looked at Haruhi's cell phone. The captain picked it up and looked at it.

"It says unknown," he said before handing it to Haruhi.

Haruhi cautiously answered, putting it on speaker "Hello?"

"_**Watch the news recently?"**_

"What do you want exactly?" snapped Haruhi.

"_**For now? Just the satisfaction knowing we have an edge over your husband and his family at the moment,"**_

"So now that you have that, what is it you want? I can assure I can pay you a very handsome sum for the return of our daughter," said Kyoya.

The voice started to laugh menacingly.

"_**You think I'm only interested in money?"**_

"Well what do you want?" asked Kyoya.

"_**We'll talk later,"**_

_CLICK_

"What do you think he meant about not being interested in money?" asked Haruhi.

"I don't know," said Kyoya, "But whatever it is, I can only hope they think it was worth it when they're being hung by their thumbs!"


	20. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Um sir, I know you don't need any more bad news but, well your father's here," said the captain walking into the room.

"Of course he is. Well I suppose he was bound to fine out sooner or later," said Kyoya looking down at Haruhi. He gave her a kiss on her head before walking out to see his father.

The man stood in the living room, arms crossed mad. He turned and glared at Kyoya as walked into the room.

"Kyoya, care to tell what the hell is going on?" he shouted at Kyoya.

"Some worthless son of a bitch snatched Taeko from the Halloween Carnival her class was hosting and now they are apparently taunting us over it!" said Kyoya.

"How did it get out?" asked Yoshio.

They called Haruhi's cell phone and got her to admit it. Obviously they recorded what she said and they sent it to the media!" said Kyoya.

"You're going to find out how they got those recordings aren't you?" asked Yoshio to the captain.

"If course sir, we're on it on right now!" said the captain.

"Good because I want my granddaughter found! No one is going to make a mockery out of the Ohtoris!" said Yoshio.

"Is that all you care about, your image?" asked Haruhi running into the room.

"No Haruhi I do want Takeo back. She is my granddaughter after all," said Yoshio.

"Thank you," said Haruhi.

"Chiye why not draw a hot bath for Haruhi?" said Kyoya.

"Sure," said Chiye leading Haruhi to the bathroom.

"I see Haruhi is upset about this," said Yoshio.

"Of course she is," said Kyoya, "What good mother wouldn't be?"

"You've made the calls to gather up the money they're going to want to for her return right?" said Yoshio.

"No not yet," said Kyoya.

"And why not?" asked Yoshio.

"For one thing it's only been one night and second of all they haven't made a demand for any money yet," said Kyoya, "All they've done so far is call and made Haruhi admit out loud that Taeko's missing and then call to mock us over that as well. Whoever it is that took her must have a serious grudge over us in general."

"That's won't be an easy field to narrow down," said Yoshio.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>I can assure I can pay you a very handsome sum for the return of our daughter," <strong>_

Joji and Hyota laughed and clink their glasses together.

"If there was a way I could go make that my ring tone I would," said Joji.

"Well why not?" asked Hyota.

"Oh why am I only ever allowed to deal with idiots?" asked Joji, "I make it my ring tone; someone could hear it and realized that we're the ones holding the little Ohtori girl hostage."

"Oh right," said Hyota, "So what's next?"

"I'm not sure yet," said Joji, "Let's see what see what the big bad Ohtoris do next."

"Excuse me sir," said Masao, "But it's almost noon, would it be all right if I brought the young lady some lunch?"

"What's he talking about?" asked Hyota.

"The young woman you're keeping in the cellar," said Masao.

"It was a sex game and she knew that!" said Hyota.

"You are such an idiot," said Joji before looking up at Masao. "You brought her a pretty big breakfast so she should be fine. I don't want you going down there understood!"

"Yes sir," said Masao.

Joji eyed the man.

"Don't you mess with me. You never known what would happen. Look what happened to your friend and his son and wife, leaving that poor boy all alone. You wouldn't want to him to be left all alone would you?" he taunted.

"No sir," said Masao.

"Good, I'm glad we've established this," said Joji, "Now get out of here we have work to do!"

"Yes sir," said Masao.

"Actually wait a minute," said Joji, "Koki get in here!" Masao groaned and turned around as one of Hyota and Joji's goons with huge muscles walked in.

"Koki, I want you to watch Masao and make sure he doesn't go anywhere he's not suppose to!" said Joji. Koki looked at Masao and grinned.

"Of course sir," he said smugly popping his knuckles.

"That was uncalled for," said Masao walking out of the room.

"Don't let up on him no matter what you do!" said Joji.

"Don't worry sir," said Koki walking fast out of the room.

"Why don't we just fire him?" said Hyota.

"Because I'm pretty sure he knows something that could affect us. The only reason he hasn't said anything is for the boy's sake, less he meet with an accident like the boy's family and leave the boy all alone," said Joji.

"Maybe he should meet with an accident," said Hyota.

"Maybe," said Joji.

* * *

><p>"Hey Suoh!" Shiro shouted storming into Tamaki's office. He was followed by a huge amount of other teachers and faculty, "What's this about Takeo Ohtori missing?"<p>

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Is there anything we can do?"

"Please, please everyone remain calm. I'm sure there's just been some sort of misunderstanding here," said Tamaki.

"Well what happened to her, where is she?" said Taeko's teacher.

"I don't know all of the details yet, but when I do I will let you all know. No please go back to your class rooms," said Tamaki.

"But what I am suppose to tell my students?" asked Takeo's teacher.

"Just tell them that Taeko is gone but will be back," said Tamaki.

"Oh, oh all right," said the poor woman timidly as another teacher led her out of the room. The other teachers all walked out too except Shiro.

"What's really going on Suoh?" he asked, "Where's Takeo?"

"I don't know Shiro. No one does at this point," said Tamaki, "Please stop harassing me and get back to work."

"All right, but this isn't over," said Shiro.

Instead of doing what he was told he instead went to the art room.

"Hey Hitachiin!" he shouted at Kaoru who was moping at his desk.

"Don't you have someone else to annoy?" asked Kaoru.

"No," said Shiro, "So what's the deal about Taeko Ohtori missing?"

"She was taken during the carnival all right?" snapped Kaoru.

"She was taken? Well how the hell did you let her get taken?" said Shiro.

Kaoru groaned.

"We were having a litter discussion all right! Now get lost!" said Kaoru.

"What was the discussion?" asked Shoji.

"None of your business now get lost!" said Kaoru.

"Fine, fine bite my head off," said Shiro.

"Believe me I wish I could," said Kaoru.

"Shiro, didn't I tell you to go back to your class room?" said Tamaki as he walked into the room.

"Sorry, but I figured I try finding out what happened to one of my best students. Sounds like you guys really messed up with whatever it was you were talking about," said Shiro.

"Yes well we were talking about the whole parity thing you brought up," muttered Tamaki.

"Wait, what," said Kaoru jumping up, "You mean that whole bullshit parity thing was your doing?"

"What do you mean? All I did was mention that Taeko acted a lot like the idiot and that the parity test could have been easily altered at some point. He's the one that got the ball rolling," said Shiro pointing at Tamaki.

"Why you little!" said Kaoru about to lunge at Shiro.

"Kaoru no!" said Tamaki grabbing him.

"You know in way you're just as responsible for what's happened to Takeo!" said Kaoru.

"Whatever," said Shiro.

"Shiro just go back to your class room," said Tamaki.

"Fine," said Shiro. As he walked down the hallway he thought about what Kaoru had said.

'Wasn't my fault they were arguing, but still,' he thought.

* * *

><p>"<em>We have still received no word from anyone from Ohtori family including the missing girl's parents. Even the girl's mother who made the original statement has refused to say any more,"<em>

"What are we doing about getting rid of these reporters?" asked Kyoya.

"Sorry sir but at the rate you keep avoiding them they'll loose interest," said the captain.

"Sir, there's someone here to see you who's not a reporter and claims to be your daughter's music teacher," said another reporter.

"What does he want?" asked Kyoya.

"He says something about wanting to apologize for something," said the guard.

"Apologize for what? Show him in," said Kyoya.

A few minutes later Shiro walked into the apartment.

"Wow you look a mess," said Shiro.

"What can I do for you Shiro?" asked Kyoya annoyed.

"Shiro, what are you doing here?" asked Haruhi when she saw him.

"I wanted to come see if there's anything I can do to help you find your daughter since apparently it's my fault she's missing," said Shiro.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kyoya.

"Apparently since I'm the one that mentioned to the idiot that your daughter acted liked him and wondered if this apparent parity test was altered. That's why you were arguing at the party and didn't see your kid getting kidnapped," said Shiro.

"You're the one that got that stupid idea into their heads?" said Kyoya as he stormed towards the man, his arms all ready stretched out to choke him!

"Kyoya, no stop!" said Haruhi grabbing her husbands arms, "You've said so yourself, murder is extremely hard to cover up."

"Haruhi he's the one that caused our little fight in the first place!" said Kyoya.

"What, all I did was ask a simple question," said Shiro.

"Oh really and what were you hoping to gain from that question?" said Kyoya still trying to advanced towards him.

"I don't know," said Shiro.

"Look Shiro, we appreciate it you coming here to apologies and for offering help but there's really nothing you can do at this point. There's nothing anyone can do until the kidnappers make another move okay?" said Haruhi.

"I understand, well if there is anything please let me know," said Shiro.

"Believe me you've all ready done enough!" said Kyoya.

"Whatever," said Shiro walking out of the apartment.

"He meant well. And you know how he is," said Haruhi.

"I suppose in hindsight," said Kyoya mad.

"Please Kyoya, please don't get this way. We have enough to worry about as it is," Haruhi pleaded.

"_There's appear to be someone coming out of the building now,"_

Kyoya and Haruhi both looked at the screen. There on the screen was Shiro walking out of their building.

"I see he didn't go out the back way," said Kyoya.

Shiro looked out at the cameras all surrounding him.

"_You guys are a bunch of vultures for believing a faked tape," _he said.

"_What?" _said the reporters.

"_How dumb would you to believe that stupid forgery tape? The girl's fine," _said Shiro.

"_So what you're saying is that the recoding wasn't real?" _asked one reporter.

"_No, the girl's mother didn't know what she was doing," said Shiro before walking off._

"_Well uh there you have it. It appears that this thing may all just be a hoax. We will bring you more as the story unfolds,"_ said the reporter they were watching.

"Well this might help get them off their backs from now on," said the captain.

"I wonder what the kidnappers will have to say about this," said Haruhi.


	21. Chapter 21

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"In the meantime Haruhi," said Yoshio handing Haruhi a new cell phone.

"What's this for?" asked Haruhi.

"So far your phone is the only one the kidnappers have called so in the mean time the police are keeping that one in case they call again. So meanwhile will have a new one with a new number and everything," said Yoshio.

"All right I guess," said Haruhi accepting the phone.

"WHAT?" said Joji watching the TV, "A hoax, is he serious?"

"Oh this is just peachy, just peachy!" said Hyota, "So now what do we do?"

Joji thought about it for a moment.

* * *

><p><em>RING, RING, RING,<em>

Everybody looked at Haruhi's phone ringing as the captain answered it and put it on speaker.

"Who is this?"

"_**Where the hell's the mother?"**_

"I'm answering for the mother. Now what do you want?"

"_**I'm not talking to anyone but the mother! It's her or no one. That is if you don't want to know anything about the kids."**_

"How can we even be sure you even have the child? For all we know you're just making it all up," said the captain.

'Making it up?' thought Joji.

"_**You want proof; find I'll get you proof!"**_

_CLICK_

"Is that really going to help?" said Haruhi.

"We have to really know how far he willing to go and just what he's up to hopefully," said the captain.

* * *

><p>"I'm home," Aito called out when got to his house. No one answered. Not that he expected them too. Joji and Hyota could have cared less and Masao was probably off working somewhere. None of the other staff really seemed to care about him either. He still always called out he was home in the off case someone might call back.<p>

He walked to the kitchen to get something to eat, but stopped when he saw the door to the cellar. He remembered that there was still a poor little girl down there, possibly cold and alone. Maybe she was hungry too.

So instead of taking the just three cookies for himself, he made sure to grab three for her as well. He also made sure to grab his checkered board as he sunk down stairs and grabbed the key to Taeko's room.

Taeko was sitting on her bed alone when she finally heard the door opened. She hadn't seen anyone since the nice butler had left when she finished her breakfast.

She sat up to see who it was.

"Hi," said Aito walking into the room timidly. He was holding a big pile of cookies and a checkered board game with him.

"Hi," said Taeko getting down off her bed. "What are you doing down here? Weren't you told not to?"

"Yeah well I thought you might be hungry and lonely so I came to see you. I brought you some cookies as well," said Aito.

"Well thank you, but won't you get in trouble?" asked Taeko taking a cookie.

"Not if I'm not caught," said Aito grinning. "I play down here all the time and they never know."

"Really?" said Taeko.

"Yeah," said Aito, "Speaking of which, I brought down my checkered board. Do you want to play?"

"I guess," said Taeko as she and Aito took a seat on the floor together, "But I prefer chess myself."

"Chess, I don't really know how to play that," said Aito.

"My dad taught me," said Taeko.

"Well maybe you could teach me, unless you finally get a chance to go home," said Aito.

"Do you think I can?" asked Taeko eagerly.

"I don't know. I don't know what my uncle and his friend are up to," said Aito. "If I could I'd let you go."

Taeko looked to the door.

"You left the door opened didn't you?" she said.

"Yeah I did," said Aito.

"Do you think anyone would notice if we were to sneak out?" said Taeko.

"I don't know. Most of the staff are as mean as Uncle and Mr. Daraku are. If they see us they'll tell them and I don't know what they'll do then," said Aito, "Unless…."

"Unless what?" asked Taeko.

"Wait here, and here take this," said Aito handing her the key to the room. "It's only locks from the outside, but at least they won't be able to lock you in."

Taeko held the key tight.

"I'll be back I promise," said Aito running out of the room.

He ran upstairs.

"Masao, Masao, where are you?" Aito called out.

"You looking for someone kid?"

Aito screamed a little before backing up against the wall.

Koki laughed as he cracked his knuckles in front of Aito. Aito hated him most of all. Koki always seemed delighted in scaring him.

"That's enough of that!" said Masao walking up behind Koki.

"Sorry," said Koki, "Aren't you suppose to be changing Joji's sheets?"

"Yes of course, let's go," said Masao walking back into Joji's room followed by Koki.

"Why is Koki following you?" asked Aito.

"Because he needs the extra help," said Koki.

"What?" said Aito.

"I need the extra help," Masao muttered through clenched teeth.

"Okay," said Aito as he hurried away.

He came back to Taeko's room sad.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's not going to work, not today anyway," said Aito sadly.

"Can we try again tomorrow?" asked Takeo.

"I will I'm going to help you get back to your mom. It's not fair that you shouldn't be with here if she's not in heaven!" said Aito.

"Thanks," said Taeko, "And in the mean time let's play checkers!"

"Sure," said Aito.

The two children were quick to play.

* * *

><p>"King me," said Takeo proudly.<p>

"That's five games you've won!" said Aito, "I've only one two and that was when we first started."

"Your moves were easy to calculate so I was able to predict your moves easily," said Taeko, "That's why I prefer chess. There's more of a challenge to it."

"Will you teach me how to play?" asked Aito.

"I will, if when I escape you come with me," said Taeko.

"I guess I could," said Aito.

"What are you doing in here? What did I tell you not to do?" said Joji yanking the boy away. He threw him to another bigger man.

"Hey there stupid," said the man.

Aito shuttered as the man hauled him away.

"No, no, you leave him alone!" said Takeo running at Joji. Joji caught her and pinched her arm.

"You are not allowed to talk to me like that," he said pushing her back against the wall hard.

"He was just being nice to me, you should try that more often!" said Taeko.

"What did I just say?" said Joji. He looked to the bed and saw Takeo's teddy bear.

"I think you need a punishment," he said taking the bear.

Taeko gasped.

"No, no please I'm sorry," she said.

"It's too late," said Joji as he walked out of the room with her bear.

"No!" said Taeko.

* * *

><p>"Damn it where's the key?" said Joji looking at the rack they were suppose to be hanging on. "Looks like I'll have to mover her to another room. But hopefully she doesn't know the door is locked!" said Joji.<p>

"Kid's up in his room," said Koki.

"Good, get one of the others to guard this door for right now. I have to take care of this," said Joji dangling the teddy bear.

* * *

><p>Time seemed to slow down at the apartment. Despite all of the cops that were there Haruhi felt so alone. She was trying to keep herself from going to Taeko's room, but thought it was best not to.<p>

"How are you doing madam?" asked Chiye.

"Oh, I'm okay. It's almost time for you to go home?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes it is, but if you want I can stay," said Chiye.

"No, don't trouble yourself. You and your niece are free to, uh where is your niece?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh she said she had to run down and take care of the trash," said Chiye.

"Oh really, well the bags right there," said Haruhi pointing to a corner to the kitchen.

Chiye moaned.

"Five bucks says she just used it as an excuse to go text on her phone. I'm sorry madam," said Chiye.

"It's okay," said Haruhi.

"Sorry, sorry" said Ran running back into the apartment. She ran and grabbed the bag.

"You can't let yourself get distracted so easily like that!" Chiye scolded after her niece.

"I'm sorry all right," said Ran as she walked back to the door.

"Just be lucky the Ohtoris are too distracted, you probably get your pay reduced!" said Chiye following after her. She stopped when she saw a box out in the hall that said, FOR THE OHTORIS.

* * *

><p>"What is this?" said an officer examine it carefully. He cautiously opened it and pulled the thing out.<p>

"What is it?" asked Kyoya.

"Is it dangerous?" asked Haruhi.

The cop held up it up.

It was Taeko's teddy bear.

"Is that, is that…," Haruhi spattered right before she fainted.

"Haruhi!" said Kyoya.


	22. Chapter 22

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Kyoya scooped down and picked Haruhi off from the floor.

"Is she all right?" asked one of officers.

"Yes I believe she's fine. It could just be the mere shock of seeing our daughter's favorite toy shipped to us no doubt from the man that went and took our poor child away from us," said Kyoya carrying Haruhi into the apartment. He carried her to their room and laid her down on the bed. As he stood there watching her sleep he gently started to caress her cheek.

"I'm sorry, I know this is probably hard on you most of all," he said.

"Sir the kidnapper's called again," said captain.

"I'll be right there!" said Kyoya.

"What about your wife?" asked the captain.

"Let her be for now," said Kyoya, "It'll just add her some stress to hear from that mad again."

"Yes sir," said the captain following him out of the room. He turned and looked at his boss's wife lying on the bed.

'Hopes she's not getting more stressed out with whatever she's thinking now,' he thought.

* * *

><p>"<em>All right Miss Fujioka, one more push," said the doctor.<em>

"_AHH!," Haruhi shouted as she pushed._

"_Wahh,"_

"_Congratulations, you have a beautiful healthy baby girl," said the doctor holding up the baby._

"_A girl?" repeated Haruhi as she stretched her head up as high as she could to get a better look at the baby._

_She might have been a bit dirty but she was still beautiful in Haruhi's eyes._

"_Would you like to hold her?" asked the doctor after the baby had been cleaned up._

"_Yes," said Haruhi. _

_She soon felt a slight heavy but warm body in her arms. She looked down at her baby who looked back up at her._

"_Hi, hi honey," said Haruhi softly. Now she was really happy that she hadn't gotten an abortion. Oh she had felt really tempted when she first found out since she had no idea who the father was. However looking into the baby's big brown eyes, Haruhi knew she had made the right choice for herself._

"_So do we have a name?" asked the doctor. That got Haruhi to thinking. In all honesty she hadn't been able to think of a name. _

"_What are you?" asked Haruhi looking at her baby. Then it clicked with her. "Taeko, I think she looks like a Taeko."_

"_Taeko, a child of many blessings," said the doctor, "Interesting choice."_

"_I think it suits her," said Haruhi._

"_Taeko it is," said the doctor._

_A little while later as Haruhi laid holding her baby she heard someone walking into the room. She turned and saw an elderly woman walking in with a cart of stuffed animals._

"_Hello and congratulations," she said, "We have a policy of offering a new stuffed animal to our newborns. Do you see anything you like?" _

_She wheeled the cart up to Haruhi's bed. Haruhi studied the different animals on the cart for a moment. _

"_How about that teddy bear?" she said at last._

"_This one?" asked the woman holding it up._

"_Yeah that one looks perfect for her," said Haruhi. The woman handed it to her and Haruhi held it up to her baby._

"_Look Taeko a Teddy Bear," she said waving in in front of the sleeping baby's face. She gave her little baby a kiss. "He'll look after you when I can't I promise."_

* * *

><p>Haruhi eyes flickered open and closed for a moment until finally she woke up all together.<p>

She sat up, thinking about what it was that she had seen right before walking up here in her bedroom.

"It couldn't have been Taeko's Teddy Bear I saw, it just couldn't have been! It had to be a forgery or something!" she said to herself. "I got to see it again! I got to really look at it so I know for sure it's not hers!"

She hopped off the bed and ran to the living room.

* * *

><p>"Is he on the phone all ready?" asked Kyoya walking into his living room.<p>

"Yes," said the captain pointing to Haruhi's old phone on the table.

"This is Kyoya Ohtori, I'm listening," he said.

"_**Did you get something delivered to you recently; say something from your daughter?"**_

"Could you elaborate a bit?" asked Kyoya.

"_**A bear, a teddy bear? As I recalled it's her favorite possession,"**_

"It could still be a forgery couldn't it?" said Kyoya.

'Stubborn idiot!' thought Joji.

"Bring me the girl!" he said, "Make sure she's blinded folded before taking her out of the room."

"_**You keep trying to deny I have you daughter well then, it looks like I'll have to really prove it,"**_

* * *

><p>Taeko curled up into a ball on her bed. The room seemed to be a lot colder now that her teddy bear was gone.<p>

'Why, why are they being to cruel? Why did they take Teddy like that? What did I do to them?' she thought. She almost didn't realize that door to her room had been opened until she saw a man standing before her bed holding a blind fold.

"Let's go kid," he said.

Takeo didn't know what was going on as she fist felt herself being carried up stairs then fast along a hallway. She couldn't see because of the blind fold and the man holding her had her arms in a tight grip so she couldn't feel anything. That didn't stop her from trying to get a grasp go where she was. She started to count in her head the minute she felt herself no longer on stairs, while also trying to listen for anything interesting.

She had just reached the number ten when she felt the man carrying her stop. She then could hear the sound of a door opening the two of them walked further in.

"Put her down here," she heard the voice of the man who was keeping her prisoner.

She could feel his hand on her shoulder. She recognized the feeling from all the other times he touched her.

"We're going to play a little game. It's called how long can we talk to Daddy," he said.

"Daddy?" said Taeko.

"Yes, I'm going to let you talk to your daddy. But here's the rule, the minute you start saying anything about where you think you are or who you're with, the conversation's over understood?" said the man.

"Yes," said Taeko.

"Good, let's get this game started."

* * *

><p><em>RING, RING, RING<em>

"Is that him again?" said Kyoya.

"Yes it would appear so," said the captain as he answered, "Hello?"

"_**Is that snot nose know it all father still there?" **_

"If you're referring to Kyoya Ohtori then yes he's still here," said the captain.

"_**Oh good, then he can vouch that this is real,"**_

'Why does is voice sound different?' thought Taeko as she listened to the man talk.

"Speak!" the man ordered.

"_Daddy?" _said a timid voice from the phone.

Kyoya's heart skipped a beat at the sound of his daughter's voice.

"Taeko?" he said back.

"Daddy!" said Taeko excitedly.

"_**So does that sound like your daughter Ohtori?"**_

"Yes it would look like you were telling the truth," said Kyoya trying to remain cool.

"_**I'm glad we've come to that agreement. Aren't you happy about that my dear?"**_

"_Daddy, Daddy it's really me Taeko!" _

"Yes Taeko I know, I know," said Kyoya.

* * *

><p>Haruhi reached in the living room in time to hear,<p>

"_Daddy, Daddy it's really me Taeko!" _

"Yes Taeko I know, I know," said Kyoya.

"Is that, is that Taeko?" said Haruhi running to the phone.

Taeko gasped.

"Mommy!" she shouted.

"Taeko, Taeko, yes it's me!" said Haruhi, "Are you okay, they're not hurting you or anything are they?"

"_**No Madam I can assure you we're not hurting your daughter at all,"**_

"Well what do you want from us?" said Haruhi.

"Haruhi," said Kyoya pulling her back, "Let my men handle this."

"What is it that you want?" asked the captain.

"_**Have the father bring $5,000.00 to the Fugu shipping docks tomorrow at 8 pm sharp, Him and him alone. That means none of his special police officers, or any of his special martial art friends. It has to be him and him alone,"**_

"Then what?" asked the captain.

"_**Then we'll work something out to returning his girl to him. Just remember what I said about him being alone though. If he doesn't keep his end of the bargain, well I can't really keep my end now can I?"**_

"So if I show up at the docks tomorrow…," said Kyoya.

"If he does it you'll give her back to us?" said Haruhi.

"_**Then like I said we'll work something out,"**_

_Click._

"Not!" Taeko heard the man say happily as the phone in front of her went dead.


	23. Chapter 23

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Next thing Taeko knew she was being lifted and carried out of whatever room she was in. She immediately started to count again. She again reached 10 before she felt herself on the stairs. Before she knew she was threw on the floor and her blind fold was taken on. She looked around the room and realized she was in a different room. She didn't let on she realized however before the man walked out.

'The least he could have done is put me in a room on the same side as the last one,' she thought looking at the bed and door that was facing the other side. She felt her pocket and realized she still had key to other room she had been in. She hoped she could still use this to her advantage. In the meantime she was still just a bit curious as to what that mean man had meant when he said "Not" after promising her parents he return her.

* * *

><p>"Where is the girl?" said Masao running up to Joji.<p>

"What are you talking about?" asked Joji.

"The girl, the small child that's in the basement!" said Masao, "She is not in the room I last saw her in when I thought I'd go and give her some food!"

"Oh right," said Joji, "Somehow the key to her room went missing, so we had to move her to another room."

Aito poked his head out of his room and listened to Masao and Joji's conversation.

"Well could you please tell me what room you put her into?" said Masao.

"Just the one across from where she was in," said Joji.

"I see," said Masao.

"And in either case why would you be bringing her food without my permission?" asked Joji.

"She's barely eaten," said Masao.

"And your point is?" said Joji.

"I would assume you wouldn't want her to starve to death," said Masao.

"I'm sure she'll survive if you don't feed her for the rest of the night," said Joji, "And seriously, don't go down stairs without my permission, got it!"

"Yes sir," said Masao walking past Aito's room.

Aito waited until he saw Joji walking away.

'He can't make Taeko starve!' he thought as he ran out of his room towards the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Hey Taeko, you hungry?" he asked running into the new room Joji had said she was in.<p>

Taeko looked up in him. He was holding a plate of food along with a glass of milk.

"Thank you," she said taking the food.

"Why did they move me?" asked Taeko.

"They figured out that the key to your last room was missing," said Aito.

"So they were smart enough to move me and not say that I was being moved, yet they couldn't put me in a room on the same side as the old one?" said Taeko.

Aito just shrugged his shoulders.

"You know, I bet they don't know I know the doors lock from the outside," said Taeko.

"So?" said Aito.

"So what if you were to take all of the different keys to all of the different rooms? They wouldn't be able to lock me up would they?" said Taeko.

"I guess not," said Aito. He jumped up and ran out of the room. When he returned he had all of the keys.

"So what should we do with them?" he asked.

"Can you hide them somewhere?" asked Taeko.

"No, but I know someone who can. It's just a matter of getting him alone," said Aito.

"Well why don't I just hang on to them for now on?" asked Taeko, "I can hide them under my pillow," said Taeko.

"Okay," said Aito stuffing them under, "Hey by the way what happened to your teddy bear?"

"That mean man took it," said Taeko, "Why I don't know. But we may not have to worry about it. If I heard right after they get some money from my parents, they're going to let me go."

"Well what's going to happen to us then?" asked Aito.

"I promise you, I won't let you stay here. I'll tell my dad everything and make him come and save you!" said Takeo.

"Thanks Taeko," said Aito, "I should go before I'm caught again. Are you done with your food?"

"Yeah," said Taeko handing him the empty dishes, "Thank you for that."

"No problem," said Aito before running out of the room. He made sure to shut the door afterwards.

* * *

><p>Haruhi looked at the suite case filled with money before her.<p>

"Is it all real?" she asked.

"Yes Haruhi," said Kyoya closing the suite case.

"Are you really going to do this?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes Haruhi I am," said Kyoya, "The money was never important. Getting Taeko back is the most important thing at the moment first and foremost!"

Haruhi nodded her head nervous.

"So then you're really going to this weird place by yourself?" asked Haruhi.

"That actually would be a no," said Kyoya.

"But that man said…," said Haruhi.

"Don't worry about it Haruhi," said Kyoya, "He'll never know."

"Okay," said Haruhi, "I trust you."

"Oh my, I never thought I'd see you with that much money sir," said Ran walking past.

"Ran, what are you still doing here? Isn't your shift over?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh is it?" said Ran.

"Your aunt's all ready gone," said Haruhi.

"Right, I should be going too," said Ran hurrying to the door. Kyoya watched her go. He was starting to feel more and more suspicious about her and this kidnapping.

* * *

><p>'Fog, why am I not surprise?' Kyoya thought as he arrived at the docs. He walked up to the gates and found it had been left unlocked.<p>

'This is so cliché,' he thought as he walked among the boardwalk. He stopped when he saw another man in a long black coat standing by himself in a dimly lit spot. Kyoya didn't recognize him as he turned and looked at him.

"You Ohtori?" he asked.

"I am," said Kyoya.

"You have the money?" asked the man.

"Right here," said Kyoya holding the up the bag with the money.

"Throw it out in between us," said the man.

The case soon landed on the ground with a thud. The man slowly walked over to it and opened it.

"Wow," he said, "I would never think that an Ohtori would ever give up as much as a penny. I'm impressed to say the least."

"Yes well I'm not here to impress you necessarily. I'm here to get back my daughter. Now where is she?" said Kyoya.

The man shut the case and stood up.

"Well, seeing as you willingly gave us the money, I can't see why we can't work something out," said the man.

Just then they heard a thump.

"What was that?" said the man, "You came with someone?"

"No I didn't, I'm her…,"

_THUD_

"OWE!"

Kyoya moaned he knew that voice.

"Who's there, come out!" said the man.

There was a quite pause.

"I know someone's there now come out or I'll shoot!" said the man firing his gun into the air.

"Ah, all right, all right I'll come out!" said Tamaki as he stumbled out from behind some crates.

"What are you doing here?" asked the man.

"I, I was here to help get Taeko back," said Tamaki.

The man turned and looked at Kyoya.

"You were told not to come with anyone!" he said.

"I didn't come with him. I wouldn't dare do anything to hurt my chances to get my daughter back!" said Kyoya.

"Assuming you even her father," said another voice.

"Oh-no," muttered Kyoya. He knew that voice too, or voices!

"Who said that, come out!" shouted the man at another stack of crates.

"All right, all right don't shoot," said Hikaru as both he and Kaoru came out.

'Oh you got to be kidding me!' thought Kyoya, 'These damn morons!'

"Well so much for doing anything to get your precious daughter?" said the man pointing the gun at Kyoya, "I'm curious, what are you more scared of loosing the money or the kid?"

Kyoya clenched his fists.

"That's enough, where's Taeko-Chan?"

'Not them too!' thought Kyoya.

"Huh?" said the man turning in time to see Hunny and Mori running up behind him and knocking him to ground. He looked up at Kyoya.

"That does it!" he shouted. He turned and pointed the gun at Hunny and fried. Mori barely had time to grab him and shove him over!

The man immediately took advantage of the situation, grabbed the case of money and ran off!

"No, don't let him get away!" said Kyoya.

"Takashi!" said Hunny.

"Yeah!" said Mori running fast pace after the man.

The man ran into a darken area hoping to loose Mori but it didn't work. Mori was quick to find him and grab him. The man struggled and tried to hit Mori with the bag. When that failed he then went and threw the case into the water and let is wash away.

"Why the heck did he do that for?" said Hikaru as the rest of the group. The man started to laugh.

"I guess this means you loose big time huh Ohtori, both your money and your daughter. I wonder which one you're upset over more," said the man.

"Where is she?" said Kyoya smacking across the face. The man smirked.

"I don't know. I was only supposed to pick up the money and let the real kidnapper know you kept your word. But when he realizes that neither I nor the money is going to show up, he's going to know you didn't keep your word. That'll just mean he won't keep his about giving you back your kid!" he boasted. He laughed even harder. "All you had to do was show up and give the money. But yet you had to invite your friends along with you."

"I didn't invite them!" said Kyoya looking around at the other five mad. "What are you all doing here anyway?"

"Well we got a text message to meet you at the docks to help you get Taeko back," said Hikaru.

"I did too," said Tamaki.

"So did we," said Hunny.

"I never sent you the message at all. And now because of your stupidity I've lost a good chance of getting Taeko back!" Kyoya shouted at them making everyone shiver. Then he stormed off mad. His friends watched him walk off sad before finally walking off with the man as well. No one saw the diver pop up from the water and grab the case of money. They also didn't see him swim towards a waiting boat and hand it to a man waiting there for him.

"The boss is going to be real happy to know everything went according to plan," he said.

"Yeah lucky for us those idiots really thought those text message were from Ohtori and not from someone else," said the diver both smiling smugly.


	24. Chapter 24

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi glanced at her father-in-law as he stood looking out the big living room window.

"Yoshio, you know you don't have to be here right?" she said.

"I just want to make sure everything goes fine Haruhi. I'm just as anxious to Taeko back as you are," said Yoshio.

"Hmm," said Haruhi gripping the hand of her father who was sitting next to her.

"We all are anxious to get Taeko back dear. Just you watch Kyoya's going to come through that door with her in his arms," said Ranka reassuringly gripping Haruhi's hand back.

"You think so?" asked Haruhi.

Just then the door burst open and Kyoya stormed in. Haruhi immediately jumped up and ran over to him.

"Well?" she said eagerly.

Kyoya took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Haruhi but it didn't go over well," he said sadly.

"What, well what happened?" said Haruhi.

"Ask them!" said Kyoya pointing behind him! Haruhi looked around and saw her six friends all cowering in the hallway.

"What happened?" asked Haruhi franticly.

"The showed up at the drop and ruined everything!" said Kyoya.

"What?" said Haruhi running up to her friends. "What does he mean you were all there? What did you do?"

"We showed up to help get Taeko back and the guy threw the money into the water and said that since Kyoya didn't show up alone the guy still holding Taeko wasn't going to give her back," said Tamaki

Haruhi could feel her heart dropping.

"You did what?" she said as she started pounding Tamaki's chest with her fists, "You, how could you! How could you ruin my chances at getting my daughter back!"

"Haruhi, Haruhi," said Ranka running up behind her and pulling her away, "Don't worry yourself about this."

Next thing Haruhi knew, she heard Tamaki screaming and a loud thud. She turned around fast and saw him pulling himself out of a big hole in the wall.

"Dad?" she said.

"This was something a man had to handle," said Ranka boldly.

"Uh-huh," said Haruhi.

"But seriously, what did you idiots do that ruin our chances to get me back my granddaughter?" said Ranka.

"We all got a text asking us to come and help Kyoya out at the docks to get Taeko back," said the twins.

"And I keep telling you I never text you!" said Kyoya.

"Then what's this?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru both holding up their phones.

Kyoya walked up and looked at them. Each read "**Meet at the Fugu Docks at 8 pm to help me to get Taeko back" **and it did say that the sender was from Kyoya's phone.

"I never sent those texts!" Kyoya insisted. Then he thought. There was a short time right before he left that phone alone before he left that night. And seeing that all of the messages were the exact same it was possible that it was all sent out at the same time by the same person. The question was who, or why?

"Well then what's going to happen now?" said Haruhi.

"We'll wait for the kidnapper to call hopefully," said Kyoya.

As if on cue, Haruhi's old phone started to ring.

"Hello?" said Kyoya answering the phone.

"_**I see you didn't keep your end of the bargain,"**_

"I didn't do anything wrong, I…," Kyoya.

"_**Oh stop trying to make excuses. I know you showed up at the docks with aid!"**_

"How could you possibly know that?" shouted Haruhi.

"_**Well seeing as how my man isn't back here, I'm going to guess something in this simple plans went south,"**_

"I can assure you there was a big miss understanding. Now if you want to work something else out…," said Kyoya.

"_**Ha, yeah right. I don't know if I can do business with you,"**_

"Sir, please this was just a big miss understanding.

"_**Spear Me All Right! I Don't Want To Hear It! It's Obvious You Don't Care About Your Daughter. Maybe She'd Be Better Off Away From You!"**_

_CLICK_

"Oh my god!" said Haruhi running off to her room.

Ranka turned and looked at the five.

"Well I certainly hope you're all happy for what you've done!" he said.

"Ah!" said Tamaki as he found himself flung into a wall again, "Why is it always me?"

* * *

><p>"Oh that's probably going to get him good," said Joji proudly handing up the phone. He looked over at Hyota who was gripping the money in his hands.<p>

"Can you believe all of this money? And not just any money, Ohtori money! It actually feels better then regular money for some reason!" he said happily. Joji watched as the man started to rub the money over his body.

"Yes it would look like we really pulled this off," he said annoyed.

"Do you think we can tap them for anymore?" asked Hyota.

Joji thought for a moment.

"Maybe we can," he said, "But not through the Ohtoris."

"Then how?" asked Hyota.

* * *

><p>Haruhi gripped her blanket tight as she lay on her bed crying.<p>

"I really thought I was going to get her back this time!" she said, "What am I going to do, how am I going to give her back!"

Just then her new cell phone started to ring.

"Huh?" she said as picked it up. "Who could be calling?" She looked at the screen and saw it was an unknown number.

"He, hello?" she said timidly.

"_Hello Mrs. Ohtori,"_ said a voice that also sounded like it was being altered.

"Who, who is this?"

"_It was so sad your husband couldn't follow a simple rule about coming alone that now you can't see your daughter again,"_

"It's you isn't it," said Haruhi, "How did you get this number?"

"_Oh I have my ways," _

"Please, please if you had my daughter, please give her back. Well still give you money. We'll double your demand, even triple it!"

"_Oh dear, you know I don't want to have to make you endure this right now. It's not right for you to suffer for your husband's failings."_

"It was just a miss understanding please!" said Haruhi.

"_I'm sorry a deal's a deal," _

"Please, please my daughter's just a child. She hadn't done anything wrong! She didn't even know she's was an Ohtori for the first six years of her life!" said Haruhi.

"_What?"_

"There was some confusion about who her father was until they managed to get a DNA test," explained Haruhi.

"_I see, and are you certain that she's an Ohtori?"_

"Yes, I'm really sure!" said Haruhi.

"_Hmm well maybe she is or maybe she isn't. In either case I'm willing to make a deal with you for your daughter, you and you alone," _

"What do you mean?" asked Haruhi.

"_You make a pretty good penny don't you as a lawyer?" _

"I guess," said Haruhi.

"_So here's what I was thinking, you come to Niji Park tomorrow alone with $500.00 from your own expenses at 8 pm, you and you alone. Think you can handle that better then your husband?"_

Haruhi took a deep breath.

"I do this, then will you give her back?"

"_It's like I told your husband we'll work something out,"_

Haruhi thought for a moment.

"All right, all right I'll do it," she said.

"_Oh and one more thing, you keep this to yourself. Don't be telling anyone about this. Not your husband, his father, your own father, your stupid friends that ruined your husband's attempt tonight anyone. And don't think I won't know if you told this to anyone,"_

"All right, all right I understand. I won't tell anyone," said Haruhi. Then she realized something.

"Hey wait a minute, how did you know my friends were the ones that messed up my husband's attempt tonight?"

_Click._

"Hello, hello?" she said into her phone. There was nothing but a dial tone.

'Something's wrong here, this guy knows too much,' she thought, 'No wait stop it I can't think like that. I have to think about getting that money and going to the park tomorrow without Kyoya knowing.'

She opened the door and walked to the living room where she said Kyoya standing by himself looking somber over his failed attempt.

'I'm sorry Kyoya, I hope you can forgive me for going behind your back with this, but if you can't save Taeko then I have to!'


	25. Chapter 25

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Now what happened to all of the keys?"

Taeko open her eyes to the sound of shouting.

"What's wrong sir?"

"All of the keys are gone, just gone!"

Taeko smiled and reached underneath her pillow, feeling the keys in her hand.

"Oh this will be bad,"

"I'll say! Hang on; maybe Hyota has a spear somewhere!"

Taeko sneaked out and poked her head out of her room where she saw the nice butler standing near the stair case.

"Piss," she whispered.

Masato turned and looked saw Taeko poking her head out.

"How did you get out of your room?" he whispered. Taeko held up the keys.

"How did you…," Masao started to say only to be interrupted by the sound of foot beats on the stairs. Masao waved Taeko back into her room.

"Who were you talking to?" asked Koki.

"What are you talking about?" asked Masao.

"You were talking to someone," said Koki.

"Are you as dumb as you are big?" asked Masao.

"How big am I?" asked Koki looking over his muscles.

"Oh and by the way I found something out," said Masao walking over to Taeko's room door and pulling it open.

"How did you do that?" asked Koki.

Masao looked over at Taeko who was looking at them.

"Not here," he walking over and giving Taeko her food.

"Thank you," said Taeko smiling at him. Masao winked at her.

Masao quckily shut the door and turned to Koki.

"I think that someone forgot to lock this door when they were out here last," he said.

"You sure?" asked Koki.

"Of course, how else would you explain why this door was opened with no key? It's not like the little girl knows they lock from the outside with a key and stole all the keys herself right?" asked Masao.

"Yeah that sounds about right," said Koki.

"Very well then, As long as she doesn't find out that her door is unlocked she won't make any attempt to escape right?" asked Masao.

"Yes that's true," said Koki.

"So for now lets just let it is all right," said Masao.

"All right," said Masao.

Taeko giggled to herself. It was nice that the butler hadn't ratted her out that she had the keys.

She reached over and took them again.

'How can I use these to my advantage though? That's the real question,' she thought.

* * *

><p>Haruhi sat on her table twiddling her thumbs nervous.<p>

"Haruhi,"

Haruhi jumped up and looked behind her.

"No need to get jumpy it's just me," said Kyoya taking the seat across from her.

"Oh right," said Haruhi. Kyoya took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry that things went south last night. I am going to try and figure out who went and told and sent those text messages to those idiots," he said.

"What are you going to do about them?" asked Haruhi.

"I was thinking hanging them over a pit of alligators," said Kyoya.

"That's not what I meant," said Haruhi giving off a sigh "Are you ever going to resolve things with them?"

"It's going to take a lot of time," said Kyoya.

"Kyoya, please, don't do this," said Haruhi, "You've been through too much with all of them to stop being friends with them."

"Yes well those times didn't result in either loosing my daughter or ruin my chances to get her back!" said Kyoya.

'This kidnapper took more then our daughter, they may wind up taking our friendships,' thought Haruhi sadly.

"So then what's your next form of plan?" asked Kyoya to his captain.

"At this point we're waiting to see if the kidnapper calls again. He sounded rather angry when he called last so it's hard to say what he may try next.

Haruhi listened gripping her knees tight.

'I wonder it I should just tell him, just tell him that kidnapper called me. But then again he said he'd know if I did. He knew how to get my new number, and somehow he knew that the guys had showed up with Kyoya last night.

"Haruhi?"

Haruhi jumped again.

"Are you really okay Haruhi?" asked Kyoya, "You seem agitated even more then before."

"I don't know, maybe I need to go out for a while, get some air," said Haruhi as she stood up and headed to the door.

"Would you like an escort?" asked the captain.

"No!" said Haruhi. Kyoya, the captain and the other officers all looked over at her confused.

"I mean no, that won't be necessary. I'll be fine," she said quckily throwing on her coat.

"Haruhi," said Kyoya walking over to her and placing his hands on her shoulders, "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes I'm fine, I just, I just, need some time to myself, get my own thoughts in order," said Haruhi, "I haven't been outside the house really since this whole thing started.

"All right, but keep your new cell phone on you at all times," said Kyoya.

"I will I promise," said Haruhi. She got a sudden surprise when Kyoya gave her a sudden kiss. "You have to keep faith in our police force Haruhi. They're doing their best to find her," he said.

"I know," said Haruhi before hurrying out. The minute she was out the door of the building, she walked off down the street to the near by bank where she deposited her own money. She had her own separate account with her own money from her job as a lawyer, mainly since they never seemed to need or use it. She mostly kept it there to save for a rainy day or to help her dad out when he needed it. Kyoya sure didn't seem to bother with it. He hopefully wouldn't notice if she were to suddenly take $500.00 out. Haruhi couldn't help but feel that was a rather small amount considering how much they had asked from Kyoya the other day. Well as long as it helped get her daughter back then it would be worth it!

After she got the money and walked home she had to start thinking about how she'd get out of the home again tonight without arousing suspicion.

She kept thinking about that for the rest of the night, locking herself in her room to think alone. She didn't even realize how late it is until she heard Kyoya knocking at the door.

"Haruhi, are you in there still?" asked Kyoya.

"Uh yes," said Haruhi opening the door, "Any thing new?"

"I'm afraid not," said Kyoya.

"Oh," said Haruhi disappointed. She decided to take advantage of the situation.

"I need to go out again," she said walking past Kyoya to the door.

"At this late at night, it's rather dark and cold out," said Kyoya.

"I know, I just need some more air," said Haruhi.

"Well, will you at least take an escort this time?" asked Kyoya.

"No!" said Haruhi. Kyoya eyed her.

'That's the second time she's snapped at me like that,' he thought.

"I mean, I really just want to be alone. I may just drive around in my car," said Haruhi running out the door before Kyoya could say another word.

Kyoya watched her run down the hall. He was starting to feel tempted to either follow her himself or have someone else follow her. But at the same time he decided to keep trusting her, for now.

* * *

><p>As Haruhi drove up towards the park, she could feel her heart thumping more and more. She gripped her steering wheel tight.<p>

'You doing this for Taeko, you're doing this for Taeko,' she kept telling herself in her mind. She looked around the dark empty park; the only light she could see was coming from a lamp post a few feet away from her.

'So what do I do? I've never done anything like this before,' she thought.

Suddenly a man appeared neared the lamp post wearing a long dark coat. He shot a glance over to Haruhi in her car. She could feel her blood run cold.

'Well he fit's the profile,' she thought timidly as she slowly got out of her car. She carefully walked over to the man.

"You the Ohtori Woman?" he asked.

"Are you the one I'm suppose to meet?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes, yes I am," said the man, "So you got the money?"

Haruhi reached into her purse and pulled out an envelope with the money. She held it up to the man who quickly snatched it from her. He opened it and counted the money. An evil smile spread across his face.

"Good work," he said tucking the envelope in to his coat.

"So now, what about my daughter, are you going to give her back?" asked Haruhi.

"Go home;" said the man, "My associate will call you there."

"But what about my daughter?" asked Haruhi.

"Go home and wait for him to call. He'll work it out with you there," said the man before walking away into the dark.

Haruhi stood there for a moment not sure what to do. Finally she walked back to her car and drove home.

She opened the door quietly and tiptoed into the apartment. She could hear talking coming from the living room, and as she walked past it to see Kyoya and the police force talking. She wondered if they found anything new to day. She decided not to bother them and walk to her room before they saw she was back.

* * *

><p>"Good work," said Joji holding the envelope with the money.<p>

"Of course," said his man.

"I'm going to go call the mother," said Joji grabbing his phone and voice alter device, "Bring me the girl!"

Taeko made sure to count again as she was dragged from her room to wherever it was the big muscle man was taking her. She reached 10 again right as the man stopped and put her down on the floor.

"Guess what sweetheart," she heard the voice of the glasses man say to her. "You're going to get to talk to your mother again."

"I am?" asked Taeko happily.

"Yes," said her captor.

* * *

><p><em>RING RING RING<em>

Haruhi quckily answered her phone, "Hello?"

"_Hello Mrs. Ohtori, you did good tonight," _

"So does this mean you're going to give my daughter back?" asked Haruhi.

"_No, I'm sorry, not this time,"_

"What, well why not?" asked Haruhi.

"_This was just a test to see if you could follow orders better then your husband could. But since you did good with your instruction I will let you talk to her,"_

"Mommy?"

"Takeo!" said Haruhi happily.

"Mommy, Mommy!" said Takeo happy to hear her mother's voice again.

"Oh my god honey, honey I love you so much!" said Haruhi.

"I love you too Mommy," said Taeko.

"I think they're going to let you come home honey," said Haruhi.

"Really, I'd like that," said Taeko.

"I know me too," said Haruhi.

"_I'm sorry Mrs. Ohtori, but that's going to happen soon,"_

"Oh," said Haruhi disappointed about both not getting to talk to her daughter some more and what the kidnapper had said, "Well, what do you want me to do now?"

"_Bring another $500.00 to the same place at the same time one week from now, and again do not say anything to anyone about this!"_

"And if I do this, you'll give her back?" asked Haruhi.

"_Well see," _

"Well if you're not sure then why the hell should bring you the money?" asked Haruhi.

"_Do you not want to hear from your daughter again?" _

Haruhi blood ran cold again.

"_That's what I thought. So like I said, $500.00 next week same time same place tell no one!"_

_CLICK_

"This is getting out of hand. Am ever going to get my daughter back?" said Haruhi.


	26. Chapter 26

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Taeko still had no real idea of how to use the keys to her advantage. Granted it meant she could no longer be locked in her room, but just where she could go? If she walked out of her room and up stairs someone could easily see her. Still though at least she had some sort of leg up on her kidnappers. Then again just how many people where there? The only people she had seen since she got here were the mean man with glasses, the nice butler man Masao, and Aito.

Taeko really liked Aito and the time she got to spend with him. She whished he didn't have to sneak down to see her with the threat of being caught.

"Hi Taeko," said Aito suddenly appearing in her room.

"Hi," said Takeo happy to see her new friend.

"I brought the cheese board again," said Aito.

"Think you can beat me this time?" Taeko teased.

"We'll see," said Aito. The two started the game with Taeko easily winning.

"You make it seem easy," said Aito.

"Hmm," said Taeko shrugging her shoulders.

"So any update on going home?" asked Aito.

"No, not yet," said Taeko.

"I'm sorry," said Aito.

"Hey Aito, how many people live here besides your uncle, his assistant, and your butler?" asked Taeko.

"A few of guys, I guess you could call them Hench men are here a lot. One of them, Koki is the biggest and the scariest. There are also a few maids, but they don't like me either," said Aito.

"Would they rat us out if we were to I don't know try to sneak upstairs together?" asked Taeko.

"Oh yeah," said Aito, "The only one that's really on our side is Masao and that's only because he use to work with my grandfather for my other grandfather."

"Hmm," said Taeko, "But is there anyway to really sneak out of here?"

"Not really this place is like is a fortress. The only way out is over the wall with the security line. We'd have to get the security code to disable it and no one ever tells me it," said Aito, "Why?"

"I've been here for a week and it doesn't seem like my family's having any luck in rescuing me," said Taeko.

"Oh," said Aito. He tried to think. "Well maybe they ad to wait a little bit before they can give you back to your family."

"I guess, but I think I should really try looking of a way to escape myself," said Taeko.

"You'll still take me with you when you do won't you?" asked Aito.

"Of course I will," said Taeko. She held up her pinky finger.

"What's that?" asked Aito.

"It's a pinky promise; we link pinkies and make a promise. If we break the promise, you have to break my pinky," Taeko explained.

Aito looked shocked at it.

"Is this necessary?" he asked.

"It's just something special friends do," said Taeko.

"Oh all right," said Aito linking his pinky with Taeko's.

"I promise when I leave this place, you Aito will come with me one way or another," said Taeko.

"Thanks Taeko," said Aito. He couldn't believe how happy he was that he had a real friend.

* * *

><p>Kyoya couldn't shake the feeling something was off with the people around him. He still didn't have a clue who it was that sent those text messages to the five morons he used to call friends. Plus Haruhi was acting more and more agitated. He still had no clue where she had gone that day she suddenly felt the need to go out on her own, first real early in the morning then late at night. It was obvious she was hiding something from him, and it wasn't like her to do something like that.<p>

Of course there was something else that was bugging him. Ever since his apparent screw up with getting Taeko, the kidnapper hadn't call back in almost a week. That was getting him actually rather nervous. What were they planning now? Was there anyway they could still get Taeko back without communicating with the kidnapper? The only thing that gave Kyoya hope was the fact was that Taeko was most likely still alive because she was more valuable alive then dead. That one thought was the only thing that was keeping him going everyday in hoping to find her and bring her home. Plus knowing Taeko, since she was his daughter, she know doubt was trying her best to survive and maybe even get out of whatever situation she was in.

* * *

><p>'How am I going to get out of here without Kyoya knowing this time?' Haruhi thought as the date for the next drop off date was nearing. She knew Kyoya was suspicious of what had happened last week and would be even more suspicious when she went out this time unless she found a good enough excuse. She moaned as she felt her stomach. She was feeling just a little noisy lately. She figured it was due to all the stress she was under with the kidnapping.<p>

"Haruhi are you going out again?" Kyoya asked the next day when Haruhi was about to walk out the door.

"Uh yeah," said Haruhi.

"Everything all right?" asked Kyoya.

"Yes, I just want to go out all right?" asked Haruhi. She felt Kyoya's hand grabbing her hand.

"Haruhi, I know this situation is stressful on you, but don't shut me out all right. Please, we need to stay strong if we're going get through this," he said.

'No, no, no,' thought Haruhi.

"I'm sorry Kyoya, but I have to go!" said Haruhi pulling herself free and bolting out the door.

* * *

><p>After she got the money, rather then going back to her own apartment, she went to see her dad.<p>

"I'm happy you came to see me Haruhi," said Ranka, pouring her some tea.

"Thanks Dad," said Haruhi.

"Any new updates at finding Taeko?" asked Ranka.

"No," Haruhi lied. She hated having to do that to him as well.

"Oh," said Ranka sad, "I wish there was something more I could do."

"You're doing fine Dad," said Haruhi.

She stayed with her dad all day up until late at night.

"I got to go Dad," said Haruhi as she got ready to go," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi," said Ranka, "I liked that you came and visited with me today but I have to ask, why did you?"

"What do you mean?" asked Haruhi.

"I can't help but think there as an ulterior motive for you spending the whole day with me," said Ranka.

"I just, I just needed to get out of that apartment. It had too many reminders of Taeko that were making me upset," said Haruhi.

"I see," said Ranka, "Well let me know if there are anymore updates."

"Yes Dad," said Haruhi before hurrying out the door.

'Hmm,' thought Ranka, 'Does she honestly not think that I can't tell when something's wrong with my little girl? I better call Kyoya.'

* * *

><p>"Here you go," said Haruhi handing the man the money.<p>

"Thanks," said the man.

"So is there going to be anything new about getting my daughter back?" asked Haruhi.

"I don't know I'm just the message boy. Just go home and wait like before," said man before walking off again.

Haruhi groaned.

'These ass holes are robbing my blind and I'm still no closer to getting Taeko back!' Haruhi thought mad storming back to her car.

* * *

><p>Haruhi hurried back to her building and to her apartment. She had barely opened the door when suddenly out of nowhere,<p>

"Where have you been?"

"What?" Haruhi asked Kyoya who was waiting at the front door for her.

"Where have you been?" he asked again.

"I was with my dad if you have to know," said Haruhi walking past him.

"And it took you almost an hour to get back home?" asked Kyoya.

Haruhi froze in her steps.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Your father called me an hour ago, telling me you were leaving his apartment upset. Why would it take you an hour to get back here when it usually just take 15 minutes?" asked Kyoya.

"I didn't want to come home right away was all," was the best Haruhi could come up with on the spot.

"Haruhi," said Kyoya trying to reach over to her. Haruhi brushed him away.

"Please Kyoya, just don't bother me right now," she said running away to their room.

'What is she hiding?' thought Kyoya.

* * *

><p>'I hope I didn't miss his call,' Haruhi thought as came to her room.<p>

_RING RING RING _

"Oh thank god," said Haruhi answering, "Yes?"

"_I see you were able to make the drop again good job,"_

"Thank you, now what are you going to do about my daughter?" asked Haruhi.

"_I want to see if what else you're capable of. Let's see if you can bring another $500.00 to the same spot say two days from now,"_

"What?" said Haruhi.

"_Don't forget this is the best bet to getting your daughter back,"_

Haruhi could feel her temper rising.

"Yes, that's right," she said.

"_Very good, now since you did good tonight you get a reward,"_

Taeko didn't realize why she was still being carried to whatever room was being taken to. She could almost walk it herself still blindfolded.

"Say hello to your mother," said the main captor.

"Hello Mommy," she said.

Haruhi moaned.

"Hello honey, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine," said Taeko.

"They're not hurting you are they?" asked Haruhi.

"No Mommy," said Taeko.

"Good, that's good to know. I love you, don't forget that all right?"

"Yes Mommy," said Taeko right as she felt herself being pulled away once again.

"_You seem like such a sweet mother Mrs. Ohtori. I like you,"_

"Then could you please give me back my daughter?" asked Haruhi.

"_Bring the new 500 and we'll talk,"_

Now Haruhi was really mad. She wasn't going to take more of this! When she next saw that man, it wasn't going to be pretty!

"I'm getting Taeko back the next time I see them, one way or another! Even if I have to kill I will!" she vowed right then there.


	27. Chapter 27

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Kyoya woke up the next morning to the sound of Haruhi throwing up.

"Haruhi is everything all right?" he asked walking into their bathroom.

"I'm just a little upset over everything. It's been almost a week since we've last heard from the kidnappers," Haruhi lied.

"I see this isn't anything about why you were so late coming home last night?" asked Kyoya.

"No!" said Haruhi right before hurling into the toilet again.

"Haruhi," said Kyoya coming over and kneeling next to her. "What's going on, seriously?"

Haruhi grabbed a washcloth and ran it over her face.

"I can't tell you," she said as she stood up.

"And why not?" asked Kyoya.

"I don't think you'd understand," said Haruhi.

"Try me," said Haruhi.

"I also don't know if I could trust you," said Haruhi.

"And why not?" asked Kyoya.

"Well geeze, maybe I couldn't trust you to keep your mouth shut when you first found about me and Taeko. And now the guys can't seem to trust you about the DNA test," said Haruhi. She knew that probably hurt Kyoya a lot but she had to get him off her back somehow.

"Haruhi, we had no idea who Taeko's father was at the time and don't you think they had a right to know they might have a child?" asked Kyoya. "And as for now, they're just being stupid, wanting something they can't have."

"They may not think that if you they trusted you more," said Haruhi running to her room. The minute she did she stared to cry. She hated having to say that to her husband. It wasn't right and fair to him. But at the same time, she had to think about not letting the kidnappers know Kyoya knew.

Kyoya groaned as he pulled out his cell phone.

* * *

><p>"Hello Kyoya" said Tamaki timidly as he, the twins, Hunny and Mori all walked slowly into the apartment.<p>

"You five, in the living room, right now!" snapped Kyoya.

The five marched in there as fast as they could.

"So what did you want?" asked Hikaru.

"Hold still," said Kyoya. All five suddenly felt someone tugging at their heads.

"Owe"

"Owe"

"Owe"

"Owe"

"Owe"

"What is this?" asked Kaoru turning around to see five different doctors putting a strain of each of their hair into a cloth.

"What's going on Kyo-Chan?" asked Hunny.

"I'm doing another test to prove that I am Taeko's father so that you'll stop hounding me about that" said Kyoya, "As if I didn't have enough to worry about!"

"Why are you doing this Kyoya?" asked Tamaki.

"Let's just say you five are making my wife not trust me!" said Kyoya.

"Haru-Chan doesn't trust you?" asked Hunny.

"It would appear so. She won't tell me where she's going every night," said Kyoya.

"She's going out at night?" asked Hunny.

"Yes, twice now," said Kyoya. "She won't tell me anything about it. All I know is that she's doesn't trust me enough to tell me what's going on."

"Why not just have her followed?" asked the twins.

"Because I still want to trust my wife!" said Kyoya.

"Well why doesn't she trust you anymore?" asked Hikaru.

"I have no idea. I can only assume this whole mess with Taeko is getting her all up in edge," said Kyoya.

"Where's she right now?" asked Hikaru.

"In her room," said Kyoya.

"Why don't you let one of us go talk to her," said Kaoru.

"Knock yourself out," said Kyoya.

* * *

><p>"Haruhi?" she heard Tamaki call out from behind her door.<p>

"What?" asked Haruhi opened the door.

"Everything okay?" asked Hikaru.

"Besides the obvious?" asked Kaoru.

"Go away," said Haruhi shutting her door. Mori threw his arm in between.

"Haru-Chan you can't run away from us," said Hunny.

"Please, PLEASE, if you guys care about me just leave me alone right now!" said Haruhi.

"But Haruhi," said Tamaki.

"Please, I don't need this right now!" said Haruhi slamming the door shut, not caring if she hurt Mori's arm in the process. "I really don't need this right now."

"Yeah she's hiding something," said the twins.

"What could get her so agitated?" asked Hunny.

"Maybe we should follow her next time she goes out," said Tamaki.

"You mean stock her?" asked the twins.

"Well if it helps her and Kyoya, then yes maybe," said Tamaki.

* * *

><p>"Aito, where are you going?" Masao asked when he caught the young lad with a cheese board.<p>

"I was just, I was just," said Aito tried to find a good excuse.

"Going to go play with your friend?" asked Masao.

"Yes," said Aito. Masao looked around before walking back into Aito's room and bringing out his giant teddy bear.

"What are you doing with that?" asked Aito.

"I just thought the young mistress might like getting to play with this too," said Masao.

"Oh, okay," said Aito as the two came down to the cellar.

* * *

><p>"He's so cute," said Taeko hugging the bear.<p>

"Yes, well you two have fun while I watch your backs," said Masao walking out of the room.

"What's his name?" asked Taeko looking over the bear.

"I don't know, I just call him giant teddy bear," said Aito. Taeko giggled.

"It fits," said Taeko. Suddenly she felt something on the bear's back. "What's this?"

"Masao says it's a little flap on the back that I'm not supposed to play with," said Aito. Taeko pulled at the flap and to her surprise, she was able to open it to show a secret compartment.

"I didn't know he had a secret compartment," said Aito. Taeko reached in and felt a piece of paper in there. So she pulled it out.

"What is that?" asked Aito.

"It looks like a will," said Taeko, "It says so right at the top, The Last Will and Testimony of Nariaki Kitanokata."

"That's my grandfather's name, but I thought he didn't leave a will," said Aito.

"Well it looks like he did after all," said Taeko looking over the will.

"Well what does it say?" asked Aito.

"It says that I Nariaki Kitanokata upon the time of my death do leave soul control of my company to my daughter Sachiyo Kitanokata," Taeko read.

"That, that was my mom," said Aito.

"Wait there's more," said Taeko. "Should my daughter pass away before producing an heir, the company will pass on to my step-son Hyota Sozoku. However if she does have a child before she passes away, the company and everything else in my possession will pass along to the child. Also unless she says otherwise, I would like to see my grandchild either goes to one of my two loyalist butlers Takuma Kare or Masao Nakama. I trust the two of them to guide him in keeping my company moving forward."

"Takuma Kare was my other grandfather," said Aito.

"But do you really know what this all means?" asked Taeko, "It means your uncle has been stealing from you all this time and been holding you hostage this whole time too! We both really have to get out of here!"

* * *

><p>'I can do this, I can do this,' Haruhi thought as she walked out of her room two days later. She looked around to see if Kyoya or a police officer was around and luckily she didn't see them. She then hastily walked to the living room, grabbed something to stuff in her purse before walking to the door.<p>

"Haruhi, are you really sure you want to leave so late at night?" asked Kyoya.

"We're out of cream and I want some for my coffee if that's okay!" snapped Haruhi.

"Did Chiye not get any?" asked Kyoya.

"No her niece forgot it all right?" said Haruhi running away fast. Kyoya clenched his fists before grabbing his phone.

"Get me my maids here right now. Yes both of them!" he said.

* * *

><p>"Boss, do you realize it's been two days and Haruhi hasn't even left the apartment?" whined Hikaru.<p>

"Just be patient, this may take time," said Tamaki.

"Hey look, there's her car," said Hunny pointing across the street to the buildings garage where Haruhi's car was pulling out.

"Let's go!" Tamaki ordered.

"Yeah," said Mori driving after her.

* * *

><p>Haruhi pulled up to her usual spot tapping her fingers against the steering wheel impatiently.<p>

"Why did she come here?" asked Kaoru as they watched her from her car.

"This isn't like Haruhi at all," said Tamaki.

"Who's that?" asked Hunny as man walked up next to a lamp post near Haruhi's car.

'Finally!' thought Haruhi as she got out of her car mad. She stormed over to the man fast.

"Whoa, someone's anxious to give me some money," said the man. Haruhi shot him a glare that made his blood run cold.

"So anyway, you got it?" he asked a little bit shaken.

"Yeah I got it!" said Haruhi.

"Well then let's see it," said the man.

"Gladly," said Haruhi reaching into her purse. Instead of pulling out an envelope, she pulled out a gun!

"She's got a gun?" said the twins.

"What, what, is this?" asked the man.

"It's called no more bullshit. I want my daughter back and I want her back now! Now if I have to draw blood then I will you got that!" Haruhi shouted pointing the gun right at the man's heart.


	28. Chapter 28

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Oh my god, Haruhi's got a gun!" said Tamaki.

"Oh boy this can't be good!" said the twins.

"Whoa, whoa, lady lets calm down," said the man.

"I am beyond being calm. I had been clam and patient for a long time and now I'm sick of being calm!" said Haruhi.

"Look lady listen," said the man backing away.

"No you listen!" said Haruhi, "You have my daughter, and you took her away from me! What did you honestly think would happen? You never mess with a mother's child! Now here's what's going to happen, you're going to get in my car, and take me to my daughter right now!"

"But I don't know where she is," the man claimed backing up to a tree.

"Then you're going to take me to someone who does know!" said Haruhi.

"Look lady, you don't want to mess with me," said the man.

"No you don't want to mess with me!" shouted Haruhi. Both the man and all of the guys in the car to all jumped! "Now go get in the car!"

"All right, all right," said the man moving away from the tree. Haruhi lowered her gun momentarily, only to have the man grab her arm and flung her against the tree!

"Haruhi!" the guys shouted.

"Let go of me!" said Haruhi.

"You should have just brought the money, then all would have been all good, but no, you had to play hero!" said the man pinning Haruhi hard against the tree and punching her across the face. "This little stunt just cost you your daughter lady. You'll never see her again! But if you want I'll gladly help give you another to remember her by!" said the man as he pulled on Haruhi's shirt ripping it open.

Suddenly Haruhi saw him flying off her and off to the side.

"Mori!" she said surprise.

Mori merely nodded at her before running after the man again.

"Ah shit!" said the man as he stood up to try and run. Mori quickly grabbed him by the leg and hoisted him off the ground.

"Haruhi are you all right?" asked the twins running up to her. Haruhi lowered her hand from her face to show it was all swollen and her eye was turning black.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"What?" asked the twins.

"The man, where is?" asked Haruhi.

"Takashi's got him," said Hunny. Haruhi forced herself to stand and stagger over to him.

"Haruhi calm down," said Tamaki trying to grab her arm, but Haruhi brushed him off and continued to walk over to the poor hanging man.

"You!" she said weakly, "Are still taking me to her you got that!"

"I don't know where she is all right!" said the man, "I'm just the man that picked up the money!"

"You know something, now where is she?" shouted Haruhi.

"Haruhi calm down, you're in no condition for anything like this," said Tamaki.

"I'm fine!" said Haruhi.

"But you're hurt," said the twins.

"Come on, we'll take him back to the house with us," said the twins.

"No, no if we do the kidnapper will figure out something's wrong and may do something to Taeko!" said Haruhi.

"Too late for that bitch, you're never going to see her again now!" said the man.

"You Bastard!" Haruhi shouted punching the man in the nose.

"Okay," said Hikaru puller Haruhi away.

"Let's get you home," said Kaoru.

Haruhi started crying hard.

"Taeko, I'm so sorry," she sobbed.

* * *

><p>Taeko quickly put the will back into the bear and sealed him up.<p>

"What did you do that for?" asked Aito.

"I don't think your uncle or his mean friend know about this will. So it might be best to hide it until we escape," said Taeko.

"How can we escape though?" asked Aito. Taeko thought for a moment.

"Do you know where the room that's ten steps away from the stairs is?" she asked.

"Yeah that's my uncle's secret room. I'm not allowed in there," said Aito.

"I bet you anything the code to the security gate is in there. We have to get in there to find it. That's the only way out," said Taeko.

"Yeah but you have to have permission and a key to get in there," said Aito.

Just then Masao walked back into the room.

"Time to go," he said.

"We'll talk later all right," said Taeko as Aito stood up and ran out of the room with Masao.

"Talk about what may I ask?" Masao asked as he escorted Aito back to his room.

"We found my grandfather's will in my giant teddy bear!" said Aito.

"Oh did you?" asked Masao acting surprised.

"Yeah and it says that I own everything, including the company," said Aito, "and that I'm suppose to belong to either you or my other grandfather. But of course he's in heaven and…,"

"Uh yes I know," said Masao.

"That's why we really have to get out of here so that my uncle won't be able to use me and my company again!" said Aito, "But in order to do that I need the codes."

"I see," said Masao, "Why don't you let me get the code? Then we'll work on a plan to get you and your new friend out of here."

"Do you think she'll still want to be my friend after we escape?" asked Aito.

"I should think so," said Masao.

"Okay," said Aito.

"Don't worry about it. Once you're free, things are going to be a lot different," said Masao.

* * *

><p>"Something's wrong, he's running too late," said Joji pacing back and forth in his room.<p>

"Maybe his car got a flat or something," said Hyota.

"No, something else is going on I know it," said Joji.

"A brandy sir?" asked Masao walking into the room two glasses.

"Give me that!" said Joji grabbing one and smashing it against the table.

"No need to take your anger out on the glasses sir," said Masao as he cleaned it up.

"I'm in a bad mood all right and very agitated," said Joji.

"Hmm, could it be time to change the security code again sir?" asked Masao.

"Maybe you're right," said Joji as he jolted it down, "Change it to this right now."

"Will do sir," said Masao.

"And make sure everyone knows about the change," said Joji.

"Of course," said Masao.

* * *

><p>"Aito here," said Masao giving Aito the new code, "I haven't told anyone else about the new code so if they try to get in or out they won't be able to get out."<p>

"Okay so now what?" asked Aito.

"Go back down stairs and with your friend. When its safe enough, I'll let you know where it you two know when to make your escape," said Masao.

"Okay," said Aito timidly as he headed back down to Taeko's room.

'Is this real, are we really going to make our escape?' he thought.

* * *

><p>"This is stupid, we got cream see?" said Ran walking to her the fridge and pulled some out.<p>

"All right thank you," said Kyoya.

"We'll do better next time sir," said Chiye.

"Its no big deal," said Kyoya, "You may go home."

"This was stupid. You call us over just to yell at us over missing cream just because you're having issues," said Ran walking to the door. Soon after Haruhi and the others all walked in, Mori still dragging the man by his foot.

"Who is this?" asked Kyoya, "And why is your face swollen with a black eye?"

Haruhi took a deep breath and told Kyoya everything.

"So you've been paying a ransom behind my back?" asked Kyoya.

"I was doing what I thought was best to get Taeko back all right?" said Haruhi.

"By getting yourself beat up!" said Kyoya "And threatening someone with a gun?"

"I'm sorry I was desperate!" said Haruhi. She flinched away from the doctor who was fixing her up. "I think I'm going to be sick. Excuse me!" She jumped up and ran out of the room.

The doctor ran after.

"Mrs. Ohtori," she asked, "How long have you been doing this?"

"Doing what?" asked Haruhi in between hurling into the toilet.

"Throwing up?" asked the doctor.

Kyoya looked down at the man who was tied up in the chair, with only a tissue in his nose to stop the bleeding Haruhi had caused.

"So are we ready to talk?" he asked.

"Fuck you!" he said.

"Wrong answer," said Kyoya, "And every time you answered my question wrong, you suffer."

"Ah!" the man cried out as Hunny bang him on the head.

"So, then about the right answer," said Kyoya.

"I'm not going to talk!" said the man.

Hunny hit his head again.

"Hunny keeps doing this…," said Hikaru.

…The guys going to loose all of his memory," said Kaoru.

"Please just leave," they heard both heard Haruhi from the bathroom.

"Okay, we'll try this again later," said the doctor walking out.

"Everything okay?" Kaoru asked.

"I, I don't think I should tell you. She might get me fired," said the doctor hurrying to the door.

Hikaru and Kaoru both looked at each other and walked down the hall to the bathroom.

They found Haruhi in the bathroom sitting on the floor crying.

"Haruhi, Haruhi what's wrong?" asked Hikaru as he and his brother both kneeled down next to her.

"Is it about the fight you and Kyoya had?" asked Kaoru, Haruhi shook her head no.

"Well then what is it?" asked the twins. Haruhi slowly lifted her head.

"I'm pregnant," she said.


	29. Chapter 29

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"You're pregnant?" Kaoru asked as he came and sat down next to her. Haruhi nodded her head.

"That's what the doctor said. She said I should still get more tests done to really confirm it, but she says that's the real reason I'm throwing up. And I will admit I've recently started to have the carvings I had when I was pregnant with Taeko." She buried her head in her hands. "I don't believe this. Here I am worrying about one child so much that I didn't even seem to notice that I was expecting another! I mean I know Kyoya and I had been trying for another, but to think I'm actually having one, it' just, it's just…"

"There, there," said Kaoru patting her back.

"Plus, I may never really see this baby's big sister again now that I've screwed up!" cried Haruhi.

"Calm down, this kind of stress won't help the baby," said Hikaru.

"Yeah, yeah, you're right," said Haruhi as she tried to stand up. Kaoru helped her.

"Why don't you just go lie down for a bit?" he suggested.

"Sure," said Haruhi as she walked to her room. "Do me a favor though, don't tell Kyoya just yet about this apparent baby. I don't want him to worry himself more as well."

"Sure," said the twins.

* * *

><p>"It's still weird," said Kaoru.<p>

"What?" asked Hikaru.

"Haruhi getting pregnant like that," said Kaoru, "At least this time we'll know Kyoya's the real father."

"Do you think we're being petty about the whole paternity test deal?" Hikaru asked.

"A little, especially now that Taeko's been kidnapped and is still missing. I blame myself really. If I hadn't said anything to Hunny and Mori about what the boss said, it probably wouldn't have escalated to the point of making Kyoya do it again," said Kaoru.

"No, no if _we,_ hadn't gone and let what the boss said get to us, it probably would have died with him," said Hikaru.

"Well if you put it that way then the real one to blame in all of this is that dumb twerp Shiro for even suggesting it to the boss in the first place," said Kaoru.

"Little punk!" exclaimed Hikaru. "It makes me think we should just go and beat him up!"

"Don't bother it won't do any good," Kaoru said. "We're just as much to blame as he is."

* * *

><p>"Kyoya, are you all right?" Tamaki asked watching his long time friend stare blankly out the window. Kyoya didn't say anything. He just continued to stare.<p>

"Kyoya, you don't have to do this new DNA test. We should have known better than not to trust you about the true results. We accepted it then and we should just go ahead and accept it now," said Tamaki. Kyoya still didn't say anything. Tamaki looked to Hunny and Mori for help but they both just shrugged his shoulders.

Just then Hikaru and Kaoru both walked into the room.

"And where have you two been?" asked Tamaki.

Both twins looked over at Kyoya who was simply ignoring them.

"We can't say, not here anyway with Kyoya," they both said. At that Kyoya suddenly turned, grabbed his coat and stormed out of his apartment, slamming the door behind him.

"Kyoya! Kyoya wait!" shouted Tamaki running after him.

"Why couldn't you tell us what was wrong with Kyo-Chan here?" asked Hunny.

"Because we promised Haruhi we wouldn't," said Hikaru.

"Well can you at least tell us?" asked Hunny.

Both twins looked at each other.

"She pregnant," they both said.

* * *

><p>"Kyoya! Kyoya please slow down!" said Tamaki as he ran after Kyoya, "Please Kyoya, please I'm your friend!"<p>

"Friend?" said Kyoya, "You don't even trust me!"

"Trust you?" said Tamaki.

"You don't trust me. Hunny and Mori don't trust me. The twins don't trust me. And, worst of all, my own wife doesn't trust me! I know I'm an Ohtori, and I know we can be shady sometimes, but damn it! I thought at least after being with the six of you for so long, you would be able to trust me enough not to think that I would lie to you about a DNA test. Or enough for Haruhi to tell me she's been getting secret calls from the kidnapper demanding more money!" yelled Kyoya. Tamaki was shocked to say the least. He had only ever seen his friend blow up like this one time after they had first met.

"Kyoya… Kyoya I'm, I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to…"

"To what? Judge me? Make me seem like the bad guy, like someone who wouldn't care whether or not his daughter gets rescued?" asked Kyoya.

"No one would ever think that about you Kyoya," said Tamaki.

"You all have a funny way of showing it!" said Kyoya.

* * *

><p><em>RING, RING, RING<em>

Haruhi sat up from her bed and looked over at her phone.

'That's right, I didn't give it to Kyoya did I?' she thought as she reached over and grabbed it, "Hello?"

"_Where's my money?"_

Haruhi gripped the phone tight in her hand.

"Where's my daughter?" she retorted.

"_What are you talking about?"_

"I have paid you twice and all I got was a minute conversation with her. That's not good enough anymore! If I'm going to give you money then I want my daughter back for it!" said Haruhi.

"_Well someone's gotten just a little bit gutsy hasn't she?"_

"Someone's just sick and fucking tired of having her daughter being held by some heartless creep like you!" said Haruhi.

"_Are you saying I have no heart? I was willing to give you second chance after your husband blew it didn't I?"_

"You just up and snatched my daughter away from me. You're keeping her where I can't get to her. You took her teddy bear, her only real comfort in this situation, away from her just to prove a point. You wouldn't listen to my husband's side of the story when he was trying to tell you the screw up wasn't really his fault! You made me believe that after I paid you I'd get her back, only to make me give you more money with the promise I may get her back! And all I got those two times were one minute phone conversations with her, that just made me worry about her even more then I all ready was. You call that having a heart? You don't have a heart! All you have a black soul! Now I am sick and tired of playing your games. Why don't you try playing one of mine called, CUT YOUR FUCKNG BULLSHIT AND JUST GIVE ME BACK MY LITTLE GIRL ALREADY!"

"Who's Haru-Chan yelling at in there?" Hunny asked as he and the others all ran to her room.

Haruhi could hear only soft breathing on the other end of the phone.

"_Perhaps we should try this again after you've have some time to calm down and put your priorities in order."_

"Don't you dare hang up on me!" Haruhi shouted.

From the other end Joji held the phone in fear. He was actually starting to feel afraid to hang up on her.

"You are not getting out of this so easily this time!" said Haruhi, "I am not going to let you control me this time! I'm not letting you win this time!"

"Haruhi who are you talking to?" Hikaru asked running into the room.

"The kidnapper," said Haruhi.

"This kidnapper?" said Hikaru grabbing the phone.

"Hey!" said Haruhi trying to get it back.

"_Who is this?"_

"What will it take to get Taeko back?" asked Hikaru.

"_Who is this?"_

"Just answer my question," said Hikaru. There was another pause on the phone.

"_How much are you willing to give?"_

"Anything, this is Hikaru Hitachiin and I can promise you absolutely anything for the safe return of Taeko Ohtori!" said Hikaru. There was another pause.

"_Anything?"_

"Yes anything!" said Hikaru. He sat there and waited as another pause came through the phone.

"_I'll call you back later and ask." _

"No, no!" Haruhi shouted grabbing the phone back, "You don't get to hang up until I say you do! Now he asked you a question and you are going to answer it!"

"_So if I were to tell you I wanted 5,000…" _Haruhi turned and looked at Hikaru who nodded his head, along with Kaoru who was standing behind his brother.

"You'll get it!" she said.

"_Then I want $80,000.00," _

Haruhi took a deep breath at the number. She turned and looked at the twins who were still nodding their heads. She knew that if the current situation wasn't so serious, they'd be laughing over the irony of that particular price.

"_Well?"_

"I once had to pay that much for a stupid vase. So I'm sure as hell willing to pay that much for my daughter!" said Haruhi.

"_Then get it from your friends and come to the same spot as before with at the same time tomorrow." _

"Only on one condition," said Haruhi, "Taeko has to be there with you. I don't see her with you; you don't get the money! You got that?"

Joji's temper got higher.

"This woman sure as gotten cocky," he muttered.

"_All right your brat will be there. Just make sure you have the money!"_

"Oh don't worry about me! You just worry about your own ass!" said Haruhi right as she hung up.

* * *

><p>"Are you serious going to show up tomorrow with the kid?" asked Hyota, "What about your plan of making her marrying Aito someday?"<p>

"Shut-up, let's do this and see what happens. We're not licked yet. I'm not getting taken down by some crazed mother, let alone an Ohtori!" Joji growled. Then he got a thought.

"Well just have to set her up like we did her husband. Only this time instead of just loosing her money this time, she's going to loose something else, her life."

"You're going to kill her?" Hyota shouted jumping up in shock.

"Why not? Doing that will definitely set a good example to her stupid father that we're the ones in control," said Joji calming down at the thought.

"Yeah but murder?" said Hyota, "That's going a bit too far don't you think?"

Joji looked at Hyota.

"What's wrong with murder? It's helped solved problems in the past," he said.

"What, what are you talking about?" asked Hyota.

Joji gently tapped his cheek.

"Just trust me, this is for the best," he said.


	30. Chapter 30

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Masao walked over to his boss's private study to make sure they were preoccupied so they wouldn't see anything about the kids possibly escaping. As he neared, he could hear some talking on the other side.

"Are you serious going to show up tomorrow with the kid?" asked Hyota, "What about your plan of making her marrying Aito someday?"

"Shut-up, let's do this and see what happens. We're not licked yet. I'm not getting taken down by some crazed mother, let alone an Ohtori!" Joji growled. "Well just have to set her up like we did her husband. Only this time instead of just loosing her money, she's going to loose something else…her life."

"You're going to kill her?" Hyota shouted.

"Why not? Doing that will definitely set a good example to the girl's stupid father that we're the ones in control," said Joji sounding like he was calming down.

"Yeah, but murder?" said Hyota, "That's going a bit too far don't you think?"

"What's wrong with murder? It's helped solved problems in the past," said Joji.

"What, what are you talking about?" asked Hyota.

"Just trust me, this is for the best," said Joji.

'They're going to try and murder the girl's mother?' he thought, 'Oh dear lord!'

* * *

><p>"Taeko," Aito said running into her room. He found her looking over the will she found in his teddy bear.<p>

"Everything in here's binding. I can't believe no one ever said that you really own everything," she said.

"Can we worry about this later? I think we're going to be escaping," said Aito.

"What?" asked Taeko.

"Masao got us the new code to the security gate, and we're the only ones that know it," said Aito holding up the note.

"Really?" said Taeko. "Well do you have a pen on you?"

"A pen, a pen for what?" asked Aito handing her one.

"I'm writing my address down for you just in case we get separated after we get out of here so that way you'll know where to go," said Taeko.

"Yes that's a good idea," said Masao running into the room. He threw two jackets at the kids. "God knows what's going to happen when they find out your gone!"

"What?" said the kids.

"We have to get out of here!" said Masao grabbing both kids' hands. Taeko handed Aito the will and he tucked into his coat.

"Masao, what's going on?" he asked as they ran towards the stairs.

"Let's just say your uncle's assistant is crazier then we all first thought. We have to get out of here!" said Masao. He was about to walk up the stairs when he stopped suddenly.

"Masao what's wrong?" asked Aito. Then he saw it.

"What are you all doing?" said Koki walking down the stairs. Then he saw Taeko. "How did she get out?"

He ran at the child and tried to grab her only to have Taeko swing her own fist out and punch him in the stomach!

"Oh" Koki moaned. He glared at Taeko.

"Oh, you are a dead now kid!" he said.

"You leave her alone!" said Aito running at him.

"Stay out of this kid!" said Koki throwing Aito back against the wall. He suddenly felt his leg getting kicked hard. He turned and looked at Taeko.

"No one hurts my friend and gets away with it!" she said.

"Oh really?" said Koki.

"Yes really," said Taeko running towards her room.

"Oh think you're a tough girl?" said Koki running after into the room. He looked around. He couldn't see her.

"Where did she go?" Koki asked looking around. Suddenly he felt a fist in back knocking him to the ground. He turned around fast in time to see Taeko running out the door and could hear the door locking.

"I think that's a better place for him," said Masao. "Now let's get out of here!"

He led the kids upstairs, to the kitchen and to the back door.

"Aito do you remember where the security box is in the back?" Masao asked.

"Yeah, on the left of the back gate," said Aito.

"You still have the new code?" asked Masao.

"Yes Masao," said Aito.

"When you two get outside the gate, lead left down the dirt and just run for two miles. You should come to another road on your left hand side. Turn on it and run down it until you reach a paved road. Once you get there take a right and just run until you come to the first house, or building and ask for help. But whatever you do, do not stop running until the house is at least out of sight!" said Masao.

"You're not coming?" asked Aito.

"No, I'll stay here and stall for you, so you can have more time to escape," said Masao.

"But Masao!" said Aito grabbing him.

"Aito, the longer the two of you stay here the more danger you're in! So is Taeko's mother!" said Masao.

"My mom?" said Taeko.

"I don't what exactly is going on, but I know Mr. Daraku was saying something about trying to kill her!" said Masao. "All the more reason you have got to get out of here to warn her!"

"Okay," said the kids.

"Hey, what's going on in here?"

All three turned and saw several more of Joji's men running towards them.

"Run!" Masao shouted pushing the kids out the doors.

"Out of the way old tramp!" One man shouted punching Masao in the stomach and running after the kids.

* * *

><p>"Where's the security box?" said Taeko looking around.<p>

"Right here!" said Aito. He quickly punched the code in and gate opened.

"Quick let's go!" Taeko shouted as she ran out. She barely made it out when suddenly she heard Aito cry. She turned around in time to see a man's arms holding him tightly up in the air.

"Where do you think you're going chump?" he said smirking. Taeko turned and ran back at the man punching him in the stomach, making him drop Aito.

"Run Aito, run!" Takeo shouted. She suddenly felt herself getting grabbed up by a pair of strong arms.

"Taeko!" said Aito. He could see more men arriving.

"Run, get out of here fast!" Taeko ordered. She bit the arm around her making the man drop her. She then ran and hit the shut gate button on the gate. The gate immediately slammed shut in the men's face.

"Taeko?" said Aito.

"Run, run now! You know where to go right?" said Takeo.

"I'll come back for you Takeo, I promise!" Aito shouted as he turned and ran away.

"Get that gate opened!" said one of the men.

"The code won't work!" said another, trying it again and again.

'Good luck Aito!' Taeko thought right as the men dragged her back to the house.

* * *

><p>Aito ran and ran. He found the two roads Masao had described easily and ran down them as fast as he could. He wasn't sure how long he was running, but he was definitely tired. He was about to stop and catch his breath when he saw a car coming at him. It screeched a halt right in front of him. Aito froze in place, too scared and too tired to move.<p>

He watched as the front door opened and a man with brown hair got out.

"Hey kid, are you all right?" he asked walking over to him. Aito didn't say anything at first. He just kept panting.

"Kid," said the man looking him over, "Are you all right?"

"I Need To Find The Ohtoris!" Aito shouted finally.

"What?" said the man.

"I need to get to Taeko's Ohtori's parents it's an emergency!" said Aito, "I know where she is and I know that her mom's in danger!"

"Wait, you know where Taeko Ohtori is?" asked the man.

"Yes! I need to get to her parents. I even have her address right here on my will!" said Aito holding it up.

"That's all right kid I know where she lives. I'll take you there," said the man leading Aito to his car.

"How do you know?" asked Aito.

"I'm her music teacher Shiro Takaoji," he said opening the door for Aito.

* * *

><p>"I always knew you would try and betray me someday!" said Joji, punching Masao in the stomach.<p>

"Why Masao, why? I thought we were past this," said Hyota.

"The only reason I gave up before was so that I could look after Aito! I couldn't give a fuck about you two losers!" said Masao. He then spit at the two of them. Joji punched him again!

"Masao, we're the ones that look after Aito, not you. You're just nothing but a pathetic butler," he said smirking.

"That's not true!" Taeko shouted as a man dragged her into the study, "Aito belongs with him! It said so in his grandfather's will!"

"Will?" said Joji and Hyota. "What will?"

"His grandfather, the old owner of the company that rightfully belongs to Aito!" said Taeko.

"My step-father never left a will," said Hyota. He looked at Joji, "Right?"

Joji looked back at Masao.

"You knew you knew didn't you?" he said.

"Yes I did. That's why I kept it safe, lest Aito meet with an accident! Protecting Aito was my life!" said Masao.

"And now he's gone. So much for all of that. I was going to take care of him. I was going to make him Taeko's husband, aka an Ohtori! He would have been well taken care of. But that's all gone too. So I guess since you've gone and failed Aito, you have no more reason to live." said Joji calmly walking over to a box and pulling something out. "Take the girl out. Lock her in the kid's old room for now."

Takeo struggled as the man holding her hauled her out.

"Joji what are you doing with that gun?" she heard Hyota ask as she was dragged out. She turned around after heard a shot. All she could see was Masao falling to the ground right as the door to the room closed.


	31. Chapter 31

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"They didn't kill him did they?" Takeo asked as the man carrying her up the stairs.

"Shut-up!" said the man before hauling her into a new room. "If he is dead, it's your fault kid!"

'My fault?' Taeko thought as she watched the door slam shut in her face. She looked around her room. She assumed it was Aito's room seeing as it had a few toys and children size furniture. She walked over to a bookcase that held several books and pictures as well. She saw a few that grabbed her attention. One was a woman holding a little baby dressed in blue next to a man and another older looking man standing behind him, both looking happily at the baby.

'I wonder if that's Aito parents and grandfather?' Taeko thought. Then she saw another picture with the old man and the baby with another old man that looked just like Masao. 'Masao did I really get you killed? I'm so sorry!' she thought, 'I'm so sorry to you and to Aito! Now he has no one!'

* * *

><p>Hyota kneeled next to the now dead man.<p>

"What did you do that for? There might have been more stuff he knew!" he said.

"All the more reason he's better off dead. He's a liability. Who knows what else he's been doing behind our backs," said Joji.

"Well, he probably knew the location of that will the girl was talking about at least… assuming there was one," said Hyota. "I don't get it though. I never heard anything about my step-father writing out a will before he and mother died. Why didn't they say anything to me about it?"

"Who knows? For all we know, she's lying and Masao set her up. All that matters now is that we still make that meeting tomorrow with the girl's mother for the money," said Joji.

"But what about Aito? How are we going to find him?" asked Hyota.

"He's a stupid kid who can't find his way. I doubt he'll even last one night on his own," said Joji.

"What? Well then we should go and find him!" said Hyota.

"I know and we will, but let's wait a bit. It'll make him realize just how important we are," said Joji.

"But he could get hurt or worse!" said Hyota.

"Let him. I don't care. I could care less about your stupid step-family," said Joji turning to walk away.

"Joji," said Hyota. "My family's deaths, they were just accidents right?"

"Do you really want to know?" said Joji.

"I swear, if you had anything to do with it I'm going to…" Hyota started to say.

"What?" said Joji. "Fire me, have me arrested? Go ahead. Just know this; I've got plenty of shit on you. So if I go down, you're coming with me got it?"

Hyota gulped.

"That's what I thought," said Joji walking away.

* * *

><p>"So what's your name kid?" asked Shiro as the two of them drove.<p>

"Aito, Aito Kare," said the boy timidly.

"You don't go to Ouran Academy do you?" asked Shiro.

"No," said Aito, "I go to Bushin Academy." Shiro sneered.

"That's a stupid school. They don't even have a music class there," he said. "So, how do you know where Taeko Ohtori is?"

"Because my uncle and his assistant are the ones that took her," said Aito. Shiro looked over him in shock.

"I see. Who's your uncle?" he asked.

"Hyota Sozoku," said Aito.

"Is she back at his house right now?" asked Shiro.

"I think so. She stayed behind so I could escape and get help," said Aito.

"I see," said Shiro. He knew all about the Sozoku estate. It was big and security was tight. If Taeko was being held there, it would take a lot from the Ohtori family police to penetrate it. "So, what was that about her mom being in danger?"

"Apparently my uncle and his assistant are planning on murdering her," said Aito.

"What, why would they want to do that?" asked Shiro.

"I don't know, but that's all the more reason I've got to find her parents!" said Aito.

"Don't worry I know the way," said Shiro as he gave his car more gas.

* * *

><p>"Kyoya, Kyoya!" Tamaki shouted as he ran after the man. Kyoya was about to walk out the front door when Tamaki grabbed his arm.<p>

"Let go of me Tamaki!" said Kyoya.

"No!" said Tamaki. "Not until you know the whole truth! Haruhi wasn't keeping secrets from you because she didn't trust you. The kidnappers were forcing her to! They told her that if she said anything to you about her paying them money, neither one of you would see Taeko again! She wanted to tell you, believe me she did! She told us so when we brought her home tonight!"

Kyoya stayed looked at his friend. "The kidnappers were forcing her not to say anything?" he asked.

"Yes, they said they'd know if she told. Haruhi believed them since they had managed to somehow get her new cell number," said Tamaki.

Kyoya thought for a moment. "Then there really is an inside person working for them! Question is who?" he said. He turned and walked back into the building fast.

"Kyoya?" said Tamaki running after him.

"If there is an inside person, then I shouldn't be leaving Haruhi alone. She could be in danger!" said Kyoya hurrying back to his home.

* * *

><p>"8,000,000 why does that number continue to haunt me?" said Haruhi as she paced around her room.<p>

"Look Haruhi, I think you may have scared him really bad with your phone call. Maybe he'll let Taeko go tomorrow," said Hikaru.

"No I doubt it," said Haruhi. "But at least I'll get to see her." She took a deep breath.

"Where's Kyoya? I want to talk to Kyoya."

"Uh well, he's…" said Hikaru.

"Kyo-Chan and Tama-Chan are back," said Hunny running into the room.

"Back?" said Haruhi walking out of the room to the living room where Kyoya, Tamaki and Mori all were. "Did you go somewhere?"

"Let's just say I had to blow off a little steam," said Kyoya, hugging Haruhi tight.

"About what? About me lying to you?" asked Haruhi. "I'm sorry Kyoya, I know I shouldn't have but you see the thing is…"

"I know, I know, Tamaki told me everything. All the more reason we shouldn't stay here. And I need to have some serious talks with some of our employees," said Kyoya.

"About what?" asked Haruhi.

"Haruhi, how do you think the kidnapper got your new number?" asked Kyoya.

"Someone had to give it to him. That's why I didn't tell you remember? I figured someone would snitch on me for him," said Haruhi.

"Exactly, and now I need to really figure out who it was," said Kyoya. "In the mean time I think its best we go somewhere else secretive."

"Where?" asked Haruhi.

"We'll worry about that after we pack. Go to it," said Kyoya.

"Wait a minute Kyoya, I should tell you something else," said Haruhi.

"What?" asked Kyoya, "Is is something else about the kidnapping?"

"No, nothing like that," said Haruhi. She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant. I didn't want to say anything to you lest you get even more stressed out, but you do have a right to know."

Kyoya lowered his head, but then lifted it with a smile. "That's very nice to hear. It'll help us remind us just how valuable our family is. And all the more reason we need to get to Taeko back!" he said holding Haruhi close. "Now go get packed. If Chiye or Ran asks, we'll tell them we're going to my parents for now," he whispered into her ear as softly as he could.

Haruhi nodded and walked back to her room.

"Want some help Haru-Chan?" asked Hunny following her.

"Yes that would be most helpful," said Haruhi.

Mori was about to follow them as well, only to suddenly stop in front of a closet.

"Yeah she pregnant," he heard a voice coming from inside. It almost sounded like the new housekeeper. "No, no there's more. They seem to have caught on that's there's an inside man. Plus I think they're leaving the apartment… I don't know, I think they said his parents. Yeah his. No, no I don't suppose they know it's me. Hell, Aunt Chiye doesn't even seem to realize it's me. She's so dumb. She actually thinks working hard for other people is rewarding. She's happy being a housekeeper for these people. I hope they never get their annoying kid back and you kill both the mom and the new brat inside of her."

Mori yanked opened the door at the comment.

Ran gasped and quickly turned off her phone.

"Do you mind, I was trying to talk to my boyfriend!" she said.

Mori just glared at her and pulled her out of the closet. He pushed her down the hall to the living room.

Everyone turned and looked at the two of them.

"Mori, what is this?" asked Kyoya.

"Your inside man," said Mori pointing at Ran.

"What, what?" said Ran looking up at him. Then she turned to Kyoya. "I don't know what he's talking about!"

"Oh really?" said Kyoya grabbing Ran's phone from her hand.

"Hey I need that. Unlike you I can't just get one with a flick of a wrist!" said Ran.

"Ran, what's going on?" asked Chiye walking in from the kitchen.

"They think I'm the one that's been tipping off the two kidnappers!" said Ran.

"Two kidnappers?" said Kyoya, "I don't recall ever establishing that."

Ran froze in place having realized what it is she had just said.

"I, I," she sputtered.

"I don't even recall that there was more the one. Just the men that's been showing up to retrieve the money from me and Haruhi," said Kyoya.

"Ran?" said her aunt.

Ran looked around. All eyes were on her.

"Maybe we should call this number you've been calling a lot recently to confirm that's there are two kidnappers," said Kyoya looking over Ran's call history.

"No!" said Ran running at Kyoya and knocking it out of his hand. She grabbed the phone and flung it out the window!

"You know, you just confirmed you're the guilty party," said Kyoya walking up behind her. "And don't you think I can contact your phone company?"

Ran slowly turned around and looked at him. He was in full shadow king mode.

"Now then," he said sternly. "What do you know about the men that has my daughter?"


	32. Chapter 32

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"What the hell is going on?" asked Haruhi as she and Hunny came out of her room with her bag.

"You won't have to worry about packing now," said Kyoya.

"Oh great, but what's going on?" asked Haruhi.

She looked over and saw Chiye crying on the couch.

"What happened?" Haruhi walked over to her maid and knelt down in front of her.

"I had no idea, I really had no idea!" cried Chiye grabbing Haruhi's hands.

"What, what?" asked Haruhi.

"Ran was the kidnapper's insider man," said Kyoya.

"What?" she asked looking to the door where police were taking Ran out.

"Ran, Ran were you seriously helping out the people that had Taeko?" Haruhi asked running after!

Ran glared at her. "I'm not talking until I speak to a lawyer," she said.

"You could just save yourself some time and just tell us here now," taunted the twins.

"But why would you do this Ran?" asked Haruhi.

"Lawyer!" said Ran right as police out of the room.

"I am so sorry!" cried out Chiye. "I knew she was full of herself and always thought she was better then everyone around her. But even I would never suspect she would stoop so low!"

"It's all right Chiye. I'm sure the investigation will show you're an innocent party in all of this," said Kyoya.

"Oh god, how could she stoop so low though!" said Chiye.

"At least now we can figure out a lot of loose ends," said captain, "Like how the kidnappers knew where she'd be at the party, how the letter got into your apartment and who dropped off the package with your daughter's teddy bear."

"Don't go easy on her in anyway shape or form!" said Kyoya, "Get everything you can out of her!"

"She said something about killing Haruhi," said Mori.

"Like I said don't go easy on her!" said Kyoya.

"Kill me!" said Haruhi. "I guess I shouldn't have yelled so loudly at the kidnapper after all."

"What was that?" asked Kyoya. Haruhi told him about what had happened.

"I forget to tell you when I told you about the new baby," she said in her defense.

"They seriously want 80,000?" asked Kyoya, "That's a little bit ironic."

* * *

><p>"Here we are!" said Shiro pulling up to the building.<p>

Both he and Aito ran in towards the elevator. Before either one could push the button, the doors opened and both watched some police officers hauling out a maid in handcuffs.

"What do you want?" asked one of the cops.

"This kid knows where Taeko Ohtori is!" said Shiro.

"Say what?" said the officers.

* * *

><p>"Hikaru, Kaoru, while I appreciate your wanting to pay the money for Taeko, you don't have to worry about it. I can easily get the money for this drop," said Kyoya holding Haruhi close. "Now about you making the drop, that's something we're going to re-think."<p>

"Mr. Ohtori!" one of his police officers shouted running into the apartment.

"What, I thought you were supposed to escorting that traitor," said Kyoya.

The officer moved aside as Shiro and a strange little boy walking into the room.

"Shiro, do what do we own the unfortunate pleasure?" asked Kyoya, "And who's your little friend?"

"He says his name is Aito Kare and that his uncle's the one that's holding Taeko," said Shiro.

Everyone looked at the little boy curiously.

"Aito Kare, that's not any relation to Sachiyo Kare, the younger sister of Hyota Sozoku?" asked Kyoya walking over and kneeling in front of the boy.

"Yeah, she was my mother," said Aito.

"Now what makes you think your uncle is holding Taeko?" asked Kyoya leading him over to the couch and sitting him down.

"Because I've seen her! We tried escaping together, but she went back to fight the men to help me escape and come to you to help," said Aito.

"So your uncle, Hyota, is he seriously the one that took Taeko?" asked Haruhi.

"Well him and his assistant Joji Daraku," said Aito.

"Aito this is a serious accusation. Do you have any evidence backing this statement?" asked Kyoya.

"Uh well, when we were still at my house, she wrote this on my grandfather's will," said Aito pulling out the will from his jacket.

Kyoya took and look it over.

"This will belongs to Nariaki Kitanokata. I knew him when I was child. I thought he died without leaving a will," he said looking it over. Everything looked legitimate. Then he saw the address at the top. "That's Taeko's handwriting, that's for sure. Aito where did you get this supposed will?"

"Taeko found it in the back of my giant teddy bear my friend that butler Masao was always telling me to keep safe," said Aito.

Kyoya looked back over the will.

"He's supposed to be you legitimate guardian isn't he?" he asked.

"Yes that's right," said Aito. He looked over at Haruhi.

"Are you her mother?" he asked.

"Yes, that's right," said Haruhi.

"I was also supposed to come and warn you that my uncle and Mr. Daraku are trying to kill you!" said Aito.

"Well looks like Ran won't have to worry too much about the lawyer now," said Kyoya.

"I don't get it though," said Kaoru. "If what this kid says is true, why the hell are these ass holes trying to kill Haruhi if they need her to bring them the money?"

Kyoya thought about it for a moment.

"It could be they're planning on sabotaging Haruhi like they did myself. Only instead of just making me loose money they're planning to kill her. Likely due to her yelling at them like you said," said Kyoya.

"That sounds like Mr. Daraku. He's not one to let people get away with doing things like that to him," said Aito.

"Okay then Aito," said Kyoya. "But that would fit into more about them taking Takeo. I did foil their attempts to cheat us out of millions of dollars and alert their other partners about their misdeeds. It's possible that they took Taeko as way to get back at us. In fact that would explain the nature of some of the phone calls we've been receiving from them." He thought about it for a moment, recalling all of the phones calls they had gotten that felt mostly like they were mocking them rather then trying to work something out for Taeko's return.

"Well enough of all this bullshit!" said Hikaru. "If we know where Taeko is we should get going and save her!"

"No, that's not a good idea. It's hard to break into my house," said Aito. "Taeko and I were lucky enough to get out when we did."

"Yes I've heard that's true," said Kyoya. "It's like a fortress. Even if my men were to storm the place, there's no guarantee they'll make it to Takeo in time before another man can take off with her."

"So then what are we going to do?" asked Haruhi.

"Simple, I'm going to go make the drop off with them tomorrow and I'm not going alone," said Kyoya.

Haruhi could all ready see the wheels in his head turning. She looked over at Aito who looked like he trying hard not to fall asleep.

"Aito, are you sleepy? Do you want to get some rest?" she asked.

"Maybe, but what about Taeko?" asked Aito.

"Something tells me she's going to be okay now," said Haruhi as she helped Aito up. "Here why don't I take you to her room and you can sleep there for the night."

"Thank you," said Aito. Haruhi walked into her room and found an old shirt of Kyoya's.

"Here you can get out of those dirty clothes and sleep in this," she said handing it to him.

"Thank you," said Aito walking into the Taeko's room to change.

"No thank you for helping us figure out where Taeko was," said Haruhi through the door.

"Of course, she's my friend," said Aito. "You know she really misses you."

"Does she?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah she told me so the day we first met," said Aito.

"So um did you know if they were doing anything mean to her?" asked Haruhi.

"No, not that I saw, I played with her sometimes. She taught me how to play chess. Of course she'd always win," said Aito.

"Yeah?" asked Haruhi giggling. That did sound like her daughter. Just then the door opened and Aito walked out in the old shirt.

"Where's the bathroom?" he asked.

"Over there," said Haruhi.

"Thank you," said Aito.

When he came out Haruhi helped into the bed.

"Do you think Takeo is really going to be okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I think she is," said Haruhi.

"What about me, what's going to happen to me after you get her and my uncle?" asked Aito.

"Well I think we'll try to find you a good guardian to look out for you and help you with your company," said Haruhi.

"Hmm," said Aito.

"You don't have to worry about it too much for right now. You should just get some sleep, okay?" said Haruhi.

"Can I ask you a one more question?" asked Aito.

"Sure," said Haruhi.

"Is this what it's like to be tucked in by your mother?" asked Aito.

"What?" asked Haruhi.

"What you did, helping me into bed and just talking with me. Is that what mothers do when they tuck in their kids?" asked Aito.

"Well yeah, that's right," said Haruhi.

"Well thank you for doing it for me," said Aito.

"Think nothing of it. Now gets some sleep. Tomorrow we'll hopefully get Taeko back," said Haruhi as she got up and walked out of the room. She wandered back to her room, actually smiling at the idea of possibly getting Taeko back by tomorrow.


	33. Chapter 33

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"So how's the kid?"

"Huh?" said Haruhi coming out of her dream of getting her daughter. She turned and saw Shiro standing near her.

"Oh hi Shiro," she said.

"Hi, where's Aito, is he okay?" asked Shiro.

"Yeah he's fine," said Haruhi, "I put him to sleep in Taeko's room."

Shiro looked over at the door.

"If you need anything else, don't hesitate to call all right?" asked Shiro.

"Yeah thanks. Thanks for brining him here," said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>Joji couldn't help but feel nervous about his informant suddenly hanging up on him. Hopefully no one suspected anything at this point. Still though, maybe there was something else he could do just in case.<p>

"Hey, Hyota," he said walking back into the secret office. Hyota sat on his couch drowning his sorrow in alcohol.

'Perfect,' thought Joji.

"Hey Hyota," he said again.

"What do you want killer?" he asked before chugging another glass.

"I got an idea about tomorrow," said Joji, "You're going to get the money."

"Me, why me?" asked Hyota.

"Because, you're easier to disguise," said Joji.

"I'm what?" asked Hyota.

"You're easier to disguise so people won't be able to recognize you," said Joji. "That way if there's anyway the plan is botched no one will know it's you."

Hyota looked confused.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes I'm sure," said Joji, "Besides you're the better negotiator."

"But why not just send another hired man?" asked Hyota.

"No trust me, this is better," said Joji.

"I guess," said Hyota, "But what about the girl?"

"Again trust me, I'll take care of everything," said Joji smirking.

"Okay, but what about Aito?" asked Hyota.

"I'm sure he'll turn up at some point or another, probably crying and vowing never to run away again. Your kid's such a wimp," said Joji.

"He's not my kid!" said Hyota, "I never wanted him in the first place!"

"All right, all right chill," said Joji.

"Um about tomorrow," said Hyota, "Seeing as how I'm the one that's going to meet with the mother, do I still have to kill her?"

"Yes you do. We have to set an example! Let's see her get away with ordering me around and yelling at me like that!" said Joji.

Hyota sighed, "Fine I guess."

"Don't you start wimping out on me! I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty like you!" said Joji.

"Okay, okay," said Hyota scared.

* * *

><p>Kyoya slipped a phone across the table to Ran.<p>

"What's this, a pathetic excuse to apologize to me?" sneered Ran.

"No it's a deal I'm willing to make," said Kyoya.

"What kind of deal?" asked Ran.

"You are put under house arrest for three years. Then you are only allowed to be leave to help clean every other apartment in my building for the same amount pay you were receiving for just cleaning ours. You'll have to be supervised of course the whole time and you can't leave until the owner agrees you did a good job. All in exchanged you have to call the kidnapper and let him know that we're still at my parents and we're still planning on coming to make the exchanged," said Kyoya.

"You got to be kidding me!" said Ran.

"You can refuse this, but then you'll be sent to prison for first at least 15 years for conspiring with the kidnappers, not able to pay off your debts. I can also promise you, you will be serving time for that as well. Of course if you do take the deal I can promise you won't have won't have to worry about the debts. I've talked to the different companies that you have debts with, and they said they'll go easy on you paying them back if you take this deal," said Kyoya, "With the exception of your phone bill. I'll be paying that, but I'll get to see whom you're calling, and keep you under a certain amount of minutes. You go over it'll come out of your own pocket. So what do you think?" asked Kyoya.

Ran looked like she was serious thinking about it.

"I won't have to go to jail?" she asked.

"No, no time in jail, just house arrest," said Kyoya.

"All right," said Ran taking the phone and calling.

Joji breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Ran was calling him.

"Everything all right?" he asked as he answered in his usual voice.

'It is Joji Daraku!' thought Kyoya angry.

"Yeah my aunt was calling me," said Ran.

"Where are the Ohtoris now?" asked Joji. Ran looked up at Kyoya who held up a note card that read, _My parents._

"They're still at his parents," she said.

"Oh, so they still think that there's an inside man?" asked Joji.

"I guess, they didn't say much to me when they left," said Ran.

"Are they still planning on doing the drop?" asked Joji.

"Yeah, I think so. It sounded like it when they left last night," said Ran.

"I see is there anyway you can get in contact of their stupid friends again like you did that one time?" asked Joji.

"I can try, but I think they have their cell phones with them," said Ran.

"Will could you try calling them on your own phone and warning them?" asked Joji.

"Sure I can do that," said Ran, "Or borrow a friend's."

"Good, you should just make it the blond idiot Suoh, and those two martial art expert friends. I think the Hitachiins know what we're up to so don't bother," said Joji.

"Actually they were in the apartment during that whole time she was yelling at you," said Ran.

"Well that's fine. That idiot Suoh can screw up on his own just fine," said Joji.

"Yeah all right," said Ran, "so how much am I going to get for this?"

"20% like before," said Joji.

"Thanks," said Ran, "So just out of curiosity, after you kill the mother, are you going to keep ransoming off the brat?"

"Of course, got to get as much as I can out this brat," said Joji. "I call you later if I need anything else from you."

"Sure no problem," said Ran as she hung up.

She looked up at Kyoya.

"Well?" she said.

"A deals a deal," said Kyoya, "Of course you'll still staying here until my apparent brat is home safe and sound."

"What?" said Ran as Kyoya walked out of the room.

"Make sure to keep her in the grungiest cell we have until further notice," said Kyoya to the guard.

"Yes sir," he said.

He walked over to a meeting room where there several different officers.

"All right, so we do know that it is indeed that Joji Daraku and Hyota Sozoku are in fact the ones that are holding Taeko. So tonight, rather then having Haruhi make the drop I will. I want the park scooped out to make sure that we can figure out where any sniper might try to take a shot at me or anything else that might prove fatal towards me. Also you'll need to come up with good location to cancel yourselves so as to make it look like I came alone. Also I want one of you to be on Tamaki to make sure he doesn't get himself killed," said Kyoya.

"Are you sure we want to put Master Suoh in danger?" asked one of the officers.

"Yes and no," said Kyoya, "I know he has to be there if we are going to make sure that Joji think's we're still going along with what he wants. Besides I'm sure Tamaki will be more then willing to help get Takeo back," said Kyoya.

"Of course I'll help!" said Tamaki, "You just tell me what to do and I'll do it!"

"You just do what the officer tells you tonight understood," said Kyoya.

* * *

><p>"Of course," said Tamaki.<p>

"Can't we help?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru.

"You've all ready helped enough and I mean that sincerely," said Kyoya, "You were the ones that started this whole thing. If it weren't for you two this whole plan wouldn't have come into fruition. Of course I also owe Aito a big. Where is he?"

"Haruhi asked if they could take him something nice a like a park," said Hikaru, "Apparently the poor kid doesn't get much attention at home."

"I can imagine. I often forget that Hyota had a nephew myself," said Kyoya.

He thought back about that boy last night looking so scared and worn out when Shiro brought him to their house. After he got Taeko home he was going to make sure Aito got a better life after what all he's done to help get Taeko back. Plus from what Haruhi told him, he and Taeko had become quite close. He was sure the kid deserved some sort of happiness.

Just then Haruhi walked back into the apartment along with an officer for her own protection.

"Where have you been?" asked Kyoya.

"Taking the doctor's advice and getting myself examined to see if I'm really pregnant," said Haruhi.

"I see and?" asked Kyoya.

Haruhi held up a sonogram picture. Kyoya took it and studied it over a bit. He could easily see a small baby in the picture. He looked down at Haruhi.

"I promise you tonight, we'll be getting this baby's big sister back," he said.


	34. Chapter 34

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Are you sure I need to do this?" asked Hyota as he buttoned up his coat.

"Trust me," said Joji. "Everything's gong to work out fine."

"I don't know," said Hyota.

"Trust me, just trust me, once you pull that trigger, everything will be fine. But remember get the money first," said Joji.

"Right," said Hyota feeling the gun in his pocket. "I can do this, I can do this."

He hurried out of the room.

Joji smirked as one of his men came into the room. "You know what to do?" he asked.

"Yeah," said the man.

"Thank you, I'd rather Koki do this but we still can't get him out of that stupid room! How the hell did he even get locked in there?" asked Joji.

"We're working on it. We'll get him out I'm sure," said the man before walking out.

Joji tried thinking about how Koki could have gotten locked in that room. 'I wonder if that little brat knows something about that,' he thought to himself.

* * *

><p>"Tamaki do you remember the plan?" asked Kyoya as he adjusted his coat.<p>

"Yes I do!" said Tamaki happily.

"Good, just stick to it and everything will work out," said Kyoya.

"Are you going to be okay Mr. Ohtori?" asked Aito. Kyoya smiled at the little boy.

"Yes son, don't worry about it," he said rubbing his head. Aito smiled at him. Then Kyoya turned to Haruhi.

"I promise I'll bring her home," he said giving her a kiss.

"Okay," said Haruhi kissing him back.

Both she and Aito held hands as they watched Tamaki and Kyoya leave.

"Are you scared?" asked Aito.

"A little, but its okay, we just have to stay strong," said Haruhi. Aito nodded.

* * *

><p>Kyoya looked around the park and took a deep breath, waiting for any sign of someone coming. Then he heard footsteps. He watched as a man walked out into the light.<p>

'Is this that Hyota trying to be incognito?' Kyoya thought.

"You're not the mother!" he said.

"Is that a problem?" asked Kyoya.

"I wanted the mother!" said Hyota.

"I wanted you to bring my daughter," said Kyoya.

"I got her, right here!" said Hyota.

"Well, where is she?" asked Kyoya.

"Why should I give her over to you seeing as you didn't do as you promised about sending the mother?" asked Hyota.

"I didn't break any promise, seeing as I didn't make that promise. The mother is not well, so I thought I should come instead. Now then, my daughter?" said Kyoya.

"I have her, let's see the money," said Hyota. Kyoya calmly held up a suitcase and opened it showing the money.

"Nice," said Hyota, "Now through it out in front of you."

Kyoya did such. "Now then, my daughter?" asked Kyoya.

"Just hang on a second," said Hyota. He looked around.

'He's waiting for Tamaki,' thought Kyoya. He made the signal to his men.

"You're on Master Suoh," said the guard with Tamaki.

"Right," said Tamaki.

"Kyoya, Kyoya," he called out as he ran at Kyoya, "Kyoya I've come to help!"

"What the hell?" said Hyota as Tamaki came running at him.

'Perfect,' thought Joji's man watching in the shadows. He too pulled out his gun, making sure to aim it at Kyoya himself.

"You really did double cross me Ohtori, that's not tolerated!" said Hyota pulling out a gun! However before he could even grip the trigger, another shot ran out causing him to drop the gun.

"Ah!" Hyota cried out in pain.

"Oh shit!" said the henchman he watched as several Ohtori police officers emerged and surrounded Hyota. He turned and tried to run.

"And where do you think you're going?" asked another man jumping out in front of him.

* * *

><p>"Hyota Sozoku, surprised to see you here," said Kyoya pulling off the man's sunglasses.<p>

"Ohtori please it's not what you think," said Hyota.

"Oh really? So you mean you weren't planning on killing me and taking my money while still holding my daughter captive?" said Kyoya grabbing Hyota by his collar.

"I, I," said Hyota.

"Hey Master Ohtori, look who I found wandering around the woods spying on you!" said an officer shoving a man down onto the ground in front of Kyoya and Hyota.

"What are you doing here Shawn?" asked Hyota.

"Please sir, I was only sent here to protect you!" said Shawn trembling.

"Then why were you running away when he got into trouble?" asked the officer.

"I don't suppose you have my daughter do you?" asked Kyoya stepping on the man's back.

"Or am I right in assuming that you didn't bring her? And if so would you be so kind to tell me where she is?"

Just then Shawn's phone stared to go off in his hand.

"Answer it!" said a guard pointing a gun to his head. Shawn had to stop his fingers from trembling as he hit answer.

"Shawn, Shawn where are you? Are Hyota and the Ohtori bitch dead yet? Did you get the money? Come on, you were suppose to have called back by now!" Joji's voice shouted out from the phone.

"Kill me too!" said Hyota.

"Who was that?" asked Joji.

"Boss, Boss something bad happened!" Shawn started to shout only to have Kyoya grab the phone and hang up.

"You were suppose to kill me too!" said Hyota kicking the man.

"Hyota, Joji has betrayed us both. Can you please tell me where he's keeping my daughter?" asked Kyoya.

"I will, hell I'll tell you everything you want to know and confess without a fuss, but you need to promise me something!" said Hyota

"Anything," said Kyoya.

"Get him to confess that he killed my family!" said Hyota.

"Thy will be done," said Kyoya, "Now where is he keeping my daughter?"

* * *

><p>"Get my bag ready and tell everyone to evacuate the mansion!" Joji shouted out to all of his men.<p>

"Why?" asked one.

"Just do it!" said Joji, "And get the brat ready too, she's coming with me!"

"All right, but what about Koki?"

"Try everything else you can to get him out. If not just leave a note on the front door that he's down there!" said Joji, "Now come on. Everyone has to get packed and out of here!"

* * *

><p>Taeko sat up from the bed to sound of thumping and angry shouting coming from outside her room. 'I wonder what's going on,' she thought. She looked around the room. Where was a good place to hide?<p>

"Hey boss, if we're bailing out, do any of these papers shredded?" asked one of the men.

"Yeah go ahead," said Joji grabbing the more important ones for himself. He wasn't sure what was going on, but thought it was better safe then sorry. "Now go get the little girl!"

"Right!" said two of the men running up to her room. The minute they ran into the room, they couldn't see Taeko anywhere.

"Where did she go?"

The two men carefully walked into the room.

"I can't believe more than one of you would fall for that!" said Takeo jumping out from the behind the door and running out of the room.

"After her!" she heard the men shouted as they came after her. Taeko ran back down the stairs and back to the basement.

"Where did she go?" asked one of the men as they looked around the different rooms.

"Don't let her trick us again," said one as they each walked into the rooms. As one walked into a room, he felt a punch in the gut followed by the sound of a door shutting behind him!

"Hey what was that?" asked the other man walking out of his room. He too suddenly felt himself getting punched in the stomach and then pushed into another room! Taeko quickly locked the door.

"I figured these would come in handy," she said holding up the keys.

"You're more resourceful than I thought kid." Taeko suddenly felt a hand grab her shoulder tight! She looked up at Joji. "No matter, I can survive on my own!" said Joji pulling Taeko away with him.

"Let me go you jerk!" said Takeo as Joji pulled her back upstairs and to the front door.

"I will once we get to the car…," Joji stopped when he suddenly saw the gate to the compound opening and a flood of police cares driving fast into the courtyard.

As Kyoya's car came into the courtyard he immediately saw Joji standing in the door way with Taeko in his arms! He didn't even wait for the car to stop before opening the door and jumping out of the car.

"Daraku!" he shouted.

"Ohtori!" Joji shouted back grabbing Taeko by her hair.

"Let her go!" said Kyoya.

"Yeah right," said Joji.

"We have you surrounded sir, there's no other place to go!" said the captain through a megaphone.

"Well then I guess I have to let her go. I could, I could let her go right now," said Joji looking at Kyoya with a smirk. "If you got down on your knees Ohtori and beg me to let her go!"

"I beg your pardon?" asked Kyoya.

"Beg me, beg me to let her go and I will," said Joji, "That is if you want her back so badly."

"Kyoya, just do it!" said Tamaki getting out of the car.

"Suoh stay in the car!" shouted one of the guards.

"What's going on back there?" asked Joji loosening his grip on Taeko. Taeko immediately swung her fist out and hit Joji in the leg. Joji loosened even more of his grip letting Taeko wiggle free and run away from him.

"Hey!" said Joji about to run after her, only to have a bullet land in front of him!

He looked up in time to see Kyoya had a gun in his hand pointing at him.

"Taeko over here!" Tamaki called out. Taeko ran past Kyoya towards him. Kyoya meanwhile walked up to Joji and forced him to his knees. Joji looked up at him at Kyoya and the gun.

"You really shouldn't hurt my daughter like that Daraku," he said moving the gun closer to Joji's head. "You'll never ever hurt my daughter or anyone again!"

"No Daddy don't!" shouted Taeko.

Kyoya turned around and looked at Taeko standing with Tamaki. "You're better than him! You aren't a killer!"

Kyoya thought about it for a moment. "You're right," he said lowering his gun.

"You just couldn't get your own hands dirty could you?" said Joji. Kyoya slammed the gun onto Joji's head knocking him over.

"No, you'll just have to live with the notion that you'll never be able to out do the Ohtoris ever," said Kyoya.

He turned and walked back to Tamaki and Taeko.

"Tamaki, give her back, give me back my daughter," said Kyoya.

"Yes Kyoya," said Tamaki letting Taeko go. Taeko immediately ran over to Kyoya who scooped her up and held her tight in his arms, not caring if anyone saw him showing emotions over finally having his child back.


	35. Chapter 35

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Kyoya didn't care that his shirt was getting soaking wet with Taeko's tears as he held her, gently stroking her hair.

"Come on let's get you home to your mother. She's worried sick about you," he said carrying her to the car. He stopped as he walked past Tamaki, "Tamaki thank you for your help tonight, I really do appreciate it."

"Of course," said Tamaki, "Would it be all right if I stopped by tomorrow?"

"Yes that would be fine," said Kyoya. He walked over to his car. He got in still holding Taeko in his lap.

"Home please," he said to his driver.

"Of course sir," said the driver.

Haruhi was sitting by herself nodding off. Aito had ran off to go use the bathroom. She was forcing herself to stay awake. She wanted to still be up when her husband walked though the door with her daughter. She looked down at the sonogram picture of her new baby. "I wonder what you are, a boy or girl? It'd be kind of nice if you're a boy since we already have a girl, I think."

Haruhi was starting to cry again. "Well, even if you are a girl I will still love you. As long as you're born safe and strong like your sister I'll be happy. I certainly hope you get to meet her."

Just then she heard her door open. Haruhi immediately jumped and ran towards the door just in time to see Kyoya walk in holding Taeko in his arms. Kyoya smiled at her and gently nudged Taeko.

"Taeko we're home wake up," he said.

"Huh?" said Taeko lifting her head from her father's shoulder.

"We're home dear," said Kyoya.

"We are?" said Taeko turning her head around. Then she saw her mother. "MOMMY!" she shouted as she hastily got out of her father's arms. She immediately ran towards Haruhi. Haruhi knelt down to with open arms and held Taeko close. She gave her a kiss on the cheek and brushed her hair.

"My baby, my beautiful baby you've come home! I'm so happy you're home. I missed you and was so worried about you!" Haruhi sobbed in between kisses, "I love you so much! I'm never going to let you go again!"

Taeko hugged her mother tight before whispering, "Mommy could you let go just a little I can't breath."

"Oh sure," said Haruhi as she let go. She smiled up at her daughter whose face was about as stained with tears as hers was.

"Mommy," said Taeko not caring that she was being a baby and calling her mom mommy, "What's that in your hand?"

"Huh?" said Haruhi. Then she remembered she was holding her sonogram picture, "Oh it's nothing honey, don't worry about it right now."

"Oh come on Mom I want to know," said Taeko. "It looks like a sonogram picture."

Haruhi looked up at Kyoya.

"Might as well tell her, I'm sure she'd like to hear some good news," said Kyoya.

"All right," said Haruhi holding up the picture, "It's your new brother or sister."

"You're having a baby Mommy?" asked Taeko.

"Yes I am," said Haruhi.

"Oh Mommy that's wonderful," said Taeko, hugging her mother again.

"Taeko, you're all right!" said Aito as he came back into the living room.

"Aito, you're all right too!" said Taeko running over to her friend. "And you made it to my parents' house!"

"Yes he was the one that helped us figure out where you were," said Kyoya.

"Thank you so much Aito," said Taeko hugging her friend. "Did you show them the will?"

"Yes he did, and I saw the part about the company rightfully belonging to him dear," said Kyoya.

"Are my uncle and his assistant going to jail now?" asked Aito.

"I'm afraid so," said Kyoya.

Aito shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well," he said unfazed, "I still have Masao."

Taeko looked down sad before walking over and hugging her mother tight.

"Taeko is something wrong?" asked Haruhi.

"Mommy, that man Aito was talking about" Taeko whispered into her ear.

"Yes?" said Haruhi.

"He's dead, that mean man Mr. Daraku killed him," Taeko whispered.

"Oh," said Haruhi. She looked up at Kyoya. Kyoya came over and knelt down next to her.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"That poor man Aito was talking about, apparently he's dead," whispered Haruhi.

"Oh I see," said Kyoya.

"Is everything all right?" asked Aito.

"Everything's fine for now Aito. Now that Taeko's here and safe you can go to sleep," said Kyoya patting Aito's shoulder.

"Sure," said Aito as he walked off towards the bedrooms.

"What's going to happened to Aito?" asked Taeko.

"We'll worry about that tomorrow," said Kyoya picking her up. "How about we get some sleep?"

"Okay," said Takeo resting her head on his shoulder. Kyoya carried her off to their room where the family of three fell asleep together with the daughter in between her parents, both their arms draped over her in a protective manner.

* * *

><p>"So what's going to happened today?" Haruhi asked the next morning. Both she and Kyoya were in the kitchen drinking some coffee.<p>

"I'm going to get a confession out of Daraku that he not only kidnapped our daughter, but that he's responsible for the deaths of all of Aito's family," said Kyoya.

"What are we going to do with him?" asked Haruhi.

"I'm going to make sure he gets to go to a nice family that will treat him with the love and kindness he deserves," said Kyoya.

Suddenly they heard banging on the front door.

"That's probably five very concerned uncles come to see that Taeko's all right," said Kyoya as he walked over and opened the front door.

"So where's Taeko?" all five of his friends shouted at him.

"Asleep," said Kyoya. "However if you'd like to come in I'm sure she'll be happy to see you once she wakes."

That was all the group had to hear before running into the room fast.

"Was she really okay Kyo-Chan?" asked Hunny.

"Of course," said Kyoya. "We're just happy she's home."

"What's all the noise?" asked Taeko walking into the room.

"Taeko-Chan, Taeko-Chan you're really okay!" said Hunny running at her and hugging her.

"Yes Uncle Mitsukuni I'm okay," said Taeko hugging him back.

"Hey Hunny spread out a little we want to give her a hug too!" said the twins. Before Taeko knew it, she was first being held by Kaoru, then by Hikaru who both squeezed her tight.

"Out of the way you doppelgangers! I helped rescue her, I should get to hug her!" said Tamaki shoving the two away and grabbing Taeko himself.

"We helped too, in our own way!" said the twins.

"Why is everyone yelling?" asked Aito as he too walked into the room.

"Sorry Aito, did we wake you?" asked the twins.

"Yeah, it's so noisy here," said Aito.

"Sorry," said Hunny.

"Anyway," said Kyoya, "I have to get going."

"Where are you going Daddy?" asked Taeko.

"I need to go and talk to the man that kidnapped you," said Kyoya.

"Why?" asked Taeko.

"I have to, just to make sure that they really do get put away for a long time," said Kyoya. "I will be back I promise."

* * *

><p>Joji glared up at Kyoya as he walked into the room.<p>

"I hope you know I'm still recovering from the bump you gave me last night," he said.

"Well here's hoping it didn't hurt your memory," said Kyoya, "I'm willing to help you with something if you can help me with something."

"Yeah what?" asked Joji.

"I won't charge you with overcharging our company and over charging the other companies you supplied that would you add 20 years more to your sentence, each, if you tell us all the truth about what really happened to boss's family. Plus I'd make sure you won't be facing the death penalty for any of the things you tell me," said Kyoya.

"I won't be charged for the embezzlement?" asked Joji.

"No," said Kyoya, "But just tell us, did you kill them all?"

Joji took a deep breath. "I heard Hyota's father talking about leaving everything to his sister. This was when I was first started to work for him. I didn't want to be just a lowly assistant with a nobody for a boss. I didn't think they left a will so I, I tampered with the breaks of their car since I knew there was a steep hill to get to the city from their house. It was so easy to do. I couldn't believe how easy it was. And since no one knew anything about the will, I went and used my silver tongue to put Hyota in charge. Then when his stupid sister tried taking it back I did the same thing to her car with the stupid commoner husband and his commoner father. That just left the boy that I figured we could use to our advantage. There you have it," said Joji.

Kyoya nodded. "Thank you, that will work just fine," he said.

He walked to another room where Hyota stood looking mad.

"How did I not figure out he was the one that caused those accidents!" he said.

"I'm sorry Hyota," said Kyoya.

"It's fine, a deal's a deal. Can I just ask one more thing?" asked Hyota.

"Of course," said Kyoya.

"I'd like to see my nephew one more time before I'm taken away forever," said Hyota.

"I think we can arrange that," said Kyoya.

* * *

><p>"So Aito, do you have a crush on Taeko at all?" teased the twins.<p>

"No, she just my friend," said Aito.

"Right friend," said the twins.

"Mommy, what's going to happen to Aito?" asked Taeko.

"I'm sure we'll get something arranged for him," said Haruhi.

"How are we going to tell him Masao's dead?" asked Taeko.

"Masao's dead?" shouted Aito.

"I'm sorry Aito, but that mean Mr. Daraku killed him," said Takeo starting to cry.

"But Masao was supposed to look after me! He was all the family I really had left! Now I don't have anyone!" said Aito, running off crying.


	36. Chapter 36

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Oh Mommy," said Taeko burying her face in her mother's shirt crying, "I didn't mean to make get him upset!"

"Its okay honey," said Haruhi patting Taeko's head.

"Poor kid," said Tamaki. "Maybe I Should go and talk to him." He walked down the hallway to Taeko's room where the poor boy was on the bed crying hard.

"Hey hey it's going to be all right," said Tamaki

"But Masao was all I had left! He was closet thing I had to family! He treated more like family then my uncle ever did!" said Aito.

"Oh it'll be okay," said Tamaki, "You're not completely alone. You still have Taeko your friend right? There were times growing up I would have given anything for that."

Aito wiped away a tear. "You didn't have many friends growing up?" he asked.

"Not really, not until I got into high school," said Tamaki.

"It's still not fair that Masao's dead," said Aito.

"I know it'll never be fair. But you should be happy you got to know him and appreciate what a great person he was," said Tamaki. Aito wiped away some more tears.

"Yeah he was a good person. I don't know if I'll ever get over this," he said.

"Well you won't have to worry about that too much. You don't have to get over it. You just have to come to accept it and maybe move on. As long as you still remember to him, he'll always be there" said Tamaki.

Aito nodded. "Thank you Mr. Suoh, Taeko was right about you. You're a good talker," he said.

"Oh she said that about me?" said Tamaki happily.

"Aito, are you feeling any better?" asked Haruhi walking into the room.

"Yeah I think so," said Aito.

"Okay, Taeko's father's back and he wants to see you," said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>"Aito I need to ask you a big favor," said Kyoya.<p>

"Okay what?" asked Aito.

"Would you be willing to come with me to say good-by to your uncle?" asked Kyoya.

Aito looked unsure. "I don't know," he said.

"I realized it might be hard, but he'd really like it if you came just one time," said Kyoya.

Aito bit his lip before turning and looking at Taeko and Haruhi.

"Can you come with me as a friend?" he asked.

Taeko walked over and hugged him. "Of course, I'm sorry I had to tell you about Masao," she said.

"How did he die?" asked Aito.

"Joji killed him," said Taeko. Aito clenched his fist.

"I always hated that man!" he said.

"Don't worry Aito he's going to be punished for it," said Kyoya, "So are we going?"

"Yes," said Aito.

* * *

><p>Hyota took a deep breath as walked into the room where Aito sat with the Ohtori family. "Hi kid," he said.<p>

"Hello," said Aito timidly.

Hyota came and sat down across from them. "Listen kid I owe you a big apology," he said, "I was never the family you needed. I only treated you like you didn't matter. I could have done a lot more for you than I did and I'm sorry. I just wanted to say that at least."

"Thank you Uncle Hyota," said Aito.

"And that's why I had to tell you this; I'm going to do something for you that I should have done a long time ago. I've talked to my lawyer and I've made arrangements for you to go live with a cousin of your mother's. I should have done this in the first place. Her mother and your grandfather were brother and sister and were really close," said Hyota.

"Do I know her?" asked Aito.

"No I don't think she came around much after your mother died. I don't think Joji would let her. She did however always send you a toy for your birthday. You remember those annoying books you always got?" said Hyota.

"I like those," said Aito.

"Oh well, anyway I've already contacted her and she's coming from Germany to see you about living with her. I think that it'll be a good thing for you, and like I said, I should have done this a lot sooner," said Hyota.

"So what's going to happen with you?" asked Aito.

"I'm going away for a while. It'll be best if you forget about me all right. You deserve better than me, so good-bye kid," said Hyota as he stood up to walk out of the room.

"Good-bye Uncle Hyota," said Aito.

"Bye Aito," said Hyota before being lead out of the room.

"What's going to happen to me in the mean time?" asked Aito.

"I think you can stay with us until your cousin comes for you," said Kyoya.

"Okay," said Aito.

* * *

><p>As the group came out of the room, they were surprised to see Joji being lead to a new cell!<p>

"You!" shouted Aito running at him and punching him! "I hate you I hate you!"

"Hey, hey back off twerp!" said Joji trying to get away from Aito.

"You're a murderer!" shouted Aito.

"I take it they told you I'm the one that killed your stupid family?" said Joji still backing away.

"You what? You killed my family, like my parents and grandparents?" said Aito as he punched harder, "You're a mean, mean, MEAN JERK! I hope they fry you up. I hate you so much!"

"Aito," said Kyoya pulling him away.

"I hate him!" said Aito.

"Yes the feeling is mutual," said Kyoya, "but be the better person in this. He's going away and now you'll never have to worry about him again."

"Okay," said Aito. He turned and looked at Joji one more time.

"Good-bye killer!" he said.

* * *

><p>As they family come out of the station, they were surprise to see a doctor running up to them. "Mr. Ohtori, they told me I'd find you here," he said.<p>

"Yes what can I do for you?" asked Kyoya.

"I got those results back from the DNA test you requested," said the doctor holding up the envelope.

"Oh wonderful," said Kyoya taking the envelope. "I'll make sure everyone sees the results." He pulled out his cell phone.

By the time they got to the apartment, the other five were all ready there. "Thank you for coming on such short notice," said Kyoya as they all walked into the apartment.

"What's this all about Kyoya?" asked the twins.

"The DNA results are in. It was a lot easier to do this time," said Kyoya, "Would one of you like to open it?" The five guys all looked at each other.

"No," said the twins, "We don't have to."

"Why?" asked Haruhi.

"Because we know we were wrong about asking for this. We should just accept it like we did when we first found out," said Tamaki.

"Well that's nice," said Kyoya as he opened his envelope and looking it over, "Seeing as how it once again came back saying I am in fact Taeko's real father." He held up the form. The guys all nodded.

"We're sorry about how we overreacted Kyoya," said Tamaki.

"Good," said Kyoya," Apology accepted, after of course you reimburse me for doing this pointless test."

"Yes Kyoya," said they all said.

"However, seeing as how I'm feel extremely to grateful you about Taeko being home safe and sound, I think its about time Taeko was allowed to spend time with her uncles," said Kyoya.

"Really?" said Taeko and the guys. It was hard to figure who was more excited about the notion.

"However I think we should re-work some of it just in case Taeko wants to spend time with a friend or two if she wants," said Kyoya.

"That sounds reasonable to me," said Haruhi.

"But what if my cousin wants to take me back to Germany?" asked Aito.

"Don't worry we'll work something out with her," said Kyoya.

* * *

><p>"What do you think we'll happen to us if I have to go back to Germany with my cousin?" Aito asked as he and Taeko played checkers. Today was the day his cousin was supposed to show up.<p>

"Well I'm sure we can still keep in contact with e-mail and video chat," said Takeo.

"I'd like that," said Aito. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"I guess that's her," said Haruhi as she walked to the door and opened the door.

On the other side was a kind looking woman with bit bushy brown hair smiling brightly. "Hello is this the Ohtori residents? I'm here to see Aito Kare," she said.

"Hey don't I know you?" asked Haruhi, "Yeah you're Hina Kamishiro aren't you?"

"That's right, how did you, oh wait, you were a part of that host club that made up that sweet send off with me and Takaoji before I moved to Germany," said Hina.

"Ms. Kamishiro, it's nice to see you again. I had no idea you were related to the Kares," said Kyoya coming up to the door.

"It is a small world isn't it?" said Hina, "So where's Aito?"

"He's in here," said Haruhi moving aside for her to come in.

Aito and Taeko both looked up cautiously at her as she walked in. "Hi Aito how are you? She asked politely.

"I'm fine," said Aito.

"Why don't we give them a moment alone," said Kyoya ushering his family to the master bed room.

Aito kept staring at her as she came and sat down on the couch. "Wow you look so much like your mother," she said. Aito nodded.

"Are you here to take me away?" he asked.

"Kind of," said Hina, "I was actually thinking about moving back here to Japan to look after you. I've been looking for an excuse to come back ever since I graduated from college. Of course that was mainly to see if I could meet up with an old flame. But now that I have you I really do think staying in Japan would be a good thing for me."

"So I don't have to move to Germany?" asked Aito.

"No, I'm coming to Japan," said Hina. Aito smiled.

"He's staying in Japan?" said Takeo happily as she listen in the hallway.

"It's not polite to eavesdrop on other people conversations dear. Let's go back the master bedroom," said Kyoya coming up behind her, right as they heard knocking at the front door.

"Now who's here?" asked Haruhi as she walked to the front door and opened it, "Shiro?"

"Hi I heard Taeko was back so I came by to see if she was all right," he said.

"Shiro?" said Hina walking up to the door.

"Hina, what are you doing here?" asked Shiro surprised to see his old "friend".

"I was here to get my cousin," said Hina nodding at Aito.

"He's your cousin?" said Shiro looking at the kid.

"Yes," said Hina.

"Oh," said Shiro looking back and forth between the two. "So are you taking with him back to Germany?"

"No I'm moving back here to Japan," said Hina.

"_Really?" _said Shiro. "Well maybe you and I should get together and get caught up."

"I'd like that, but I can't really until I get settled with Aito," said Hina.

"Of course," said Shiro, "Did you hear how I saved him?"

"You did?" asked Hina.

"Yeah," said Aito smiling at Shiro.

"Well I should take Aito home," said Hina.

"Where's that at?" asked Haruhi.

"For now the old mansion, we'll see what happens later," said Hina.

"I'll come help," said Shiro.

"Sure," said Hina and Aito.

"Aito, say good-bye," said Hina.

"Bye everybody, I'll call you later Taeko," said Aito as he walked down the hallway with his cousin and Shiro.

"Well they look happy together don't they?" said Kyoya.

"I'm happy for Aito. That nice lady seems to like him. I hope he can have a happy family with her and maybe Mr. Takaoji," said Taeko.

"Me too," said Haruhi.

"Are we still going to be able to be a happy family?" asked Taeko.

"Yes we are," said Kyoya, "Nothing's ever going to tear us apart again I promise."

Taeko ran and gave her father a hug. Haruhi joined too. They were a family again, and the family was going to be getting bigger soon. That just meant that instead of having more of a problem being torn apart they could be focus more on being together forever.


	37. The End

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

_A few years later…._

"So did you hear they had of that new movie opening on Friday?" Taeko asked Aito through her computer.

"Yeah it looks good," said Aito, "Did you want to go see it?"

"Sure," said Taeko.

"Oh wait aren't we having a cos. Play that day in the club?" asked Aito.

"Aito I am the club manager/organizer. If I think you need to cancel the club that day so you and I can go to the movies I think I can make that happen. Plus don't forget you're the club president and want to cancel it you can. Yukia can just take over," said Taeko.

Aito cocked his head back and forth. "Yeah I guess, or at the very least just leave the other guys in hold down the fort," he said, "Of course I know a lot of girls that won't be happy I skipped out on the club to go on a date," he said.

"Yeah well those girls are going to have to live and accept that I'm your girlfriend and you should be allowed to go on a date with me if you want to," said Taeko, "Any more than all of those boys that keep trying to club room to request me."

"I am going to kick Kenta Kuze butt if I see him talking to you again!" said Aito.

"Yeah good luck with that," said Taeko.

"I'm serious, him always hitting on you or him coming to the club room trying to request you. You're not even a real member, you're our manager/organizer!" said Aito.

"Still he pays pretty well when does come," said Taeko. Aito moaned.

"So are we really going to that movie or not?" asked Taeko.

"Yes I want to go, as long as you can make it so it's not big deal that we'll miss club that day," said Aito.

"Oh don't you worry about that," said Taeko, "And I was thinking that after the movie we could…

_CLICK_

"What the?" said Taeko as Aito's image suddenly disappeared from her screen. She clicked her mouse and his image came back.

"What was that?" asked Aito.

"I don't know," said Taeko.

_CLICK_

"What is going on?" said Taeko bringing up Aito's image again.

"Something wrong with your computer?" asked Aito.

"I don't know," said Taeko. Then she started hearing some giggling. She groaned as she looked down to her side and saw her little sister kneeling down behind it giggling.

"Chieme!" said Taeko.

"Mom and Dad said no video chatting with Aito until you're homework's done," she taunted.

"I'll have you know we are discussing homework assignment!" said Taeko.

"Yeah it's real important to learn of the movie schedules for Friday," said Chieme.

"Get out of my room!" shouted Taeko pointing to her door. She turned back to her computer. "Sorry about that."

"Was that Chieme?" asked Aito.

"Yes, just ignore her though," said Taeko.

"And then I dreamed Aito and I were alone in a beautiful meadow one a picnic. And then he took me in his arms and he….,"

Taeko jumped up and looked over to see Chieme jumping up and down on her bed reading her diary.

"What was that?" asked Aito.

"A stupid girl's last words!" said Taeko running at her sister.

From the living room Kyoya and Haruhi both listen to their daughters fight as Haruhi held their baby son Satoko feed him his bottle.

"Should we go and break it up?" asked Haruhi.

"No, let Satoko finish his bottle," said Kyoya.

"What do you think they're fighting about this time?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh something petty no doubt," said Kyoya.

* * *

><p>"What do you think you're doing reading my diary?" shouted Taeko lunging at her sister again.<p>

"Uncle Kaoru and Uncle Hikaru said they buy out the candy store for me again if I found something good in your diary," said Chieme dodging her sister's blows easily.

"Oh you!" said Taeko running at her. Aito watched it all from his computer.

"Hey uh Taeko, maybe we should talk about the movie later. I think my dad might hear all of you fighting and come in…," said Aito.

"What is going on in here? It's so noise," said Shiro walking into Aito's room. Taeko froze and looked back at screen where Shiro was standing behind Aito.

"Uh hi Mr. Takaoji," said Taeko timidly.

"Hello Miss Ohtori," said Shiro, "I thought both your parents and I and Hina requested no video chats until homework's done."

"Yes Dad," said Aito.

"Yes Mr. Takaoji," said Taeko.

"Good, good night Takeo," said Shiro reaching over and turning off Aito's computer.

Taeko moaned and looked at her sister. "Thanks a lot Chieme!" she said.

"Hey if you had gotten your work done in the first place like you were suppose to none of this would have happened," said Chieme, "I on the other hand all ready got everything done I was suppose to. I almost wouldn't be surprised if I Dad picked me to his successor."

"Yeah right, I may have been talking to Aito, but that was only because I can finish all my work real fast and neatly no matter what," said Taeko.

"Yeah keep telling yourself that," said Chieme.

"Get out of my room!" said Taeko shoving her sister out. Chieme walked down the hall smirking.

"Chieme were you bugging your sister again?" asked Haruhi as Chieme walked into the living room.

"Maybe," said Chieme.

"Chieme you really got to learn to leave your sister alone," said Haruhi. She picked up Satoko and started to burp him.

"But it's so much fun," said Chieme.

"Chieme if you keep doing this you won't get to go toy shopping on Saturday with Aunt

Fuyumi and Isae," said Kyoya.

"I'm sorry!" said Chieme.

"Good now go to your room for the rest of the night," said Kyoya.

"All right," said Chieme slumping down the hallway to her room.

"She is so much like Takeo at that age," said Haruhi bouncing Satoko on her knee.

"Makes me wonder what's going to happen to you."

"Well I wouldn't mind he turns out like his sisters. I like his sister they way they are," said Kyoya taking his son into his arms and looking at him tenderly. "I just hope you never have to have some of the bad experiences your sister had to go through."

"Yeah tell me about it," said Haruhi.

* * *

><p><em>A few more years later….<em>

"Do you Aito Kare take this woman to be your wedded wife?"

"I do," said Aito holding Taeko's hand tight.

"And do you Taeko Ohtori take this man to be your wedded husband?"

"I do," said Taeko squeezing Aito's hand back.

"Then by the power of me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Haruhi had to take a deep breath as she watched her daughter kiss her new husband. She looked over at Kyoya and to her surprise she saw a little tear in his eye.

"Kyoya are you crying?" she asked.

"If I am it's only from the bright sunlight," said Kyoya wiping away.

"If you didn't want Taeko to have an outdoor wedding you could have told her not to," said Haruhi.

"No this is what she wanted so this is what she got," said Kyoya. He and Haruhi both stood up as their daughter and husband walked past them. She turned and smiled at them as she did. Both parents smiled back proudly.

* * *

><p>"Just think Dad, someday it'll be my turn to get married," said Chieme at the reception.<p>

"Yes I look forward to that," said Kyoya.

"Of course the real question that day will be who to pick for my maid of honor? My sister and confidant Taeko or my cousin and friend Isae?" said Chieme.

"Have someone ask you first then worry about that," said Kyoya.

"It's so weird that Taeko and Aito are married now huh Dad?" said Satoko.

"It's all a part of life son," said Kyoya. He looked around the dance floor. "Why don't you do ask that lovely young woman in pink over there to dance?"

"Why?" asked Satoko.

"It might be nice," said Kyoya ushering his son towards the young woman.

"The fact that you want him to dance with her has nothing to do with the fact that she's the only daughter of that owner of that major airline company does it?" asked Chieme.

"Chieme why don't you go get some cake before your Uncle Hunny gets it all?" suggested Kyoya.

"Oh yeah you're right," said Chieme hurrying over to the table with cake.

"Was that the reason you ask Satoko to dance with that girl?" asked Haruhi.

Kyoya looked down at her. "And if it was?"

Haruhi just shrugged her shoulders as the music on the dance floor started to change. "I guess they're about to start a new song," said Haruhi.

"Yes excuse me real fast," said Kyoya walking over to Taeko and Aito. Haruhi watched him walk off before she noticed Shiro and Hina walking over to her.

"We're so happy Aito and Taeko got together," said Hina with tears in her eyes.

"So are we," said Haruhi, "I'm sure Kyoya and his family is happy to see Aito's business and theirs come together with this union."

"Yeah there is that ulterior motive," said Shiro, "But I'm just happy that our son and your daughter are happy with it."

* * *

><p>Kyoya walked up to Taeko and Aito right as new song was about to start.<p>

"Excuse me young man, but could you give me back me daughter for a dance?" he asked.

"Of course sir," said Aito backing off.

"So Taeko be honest with your father are you really happy?" asked Kyoya.

"Yes Dad I am," said Taeko.

"Good, I'd hate to have to think about what would happen should he make you unhappy," said Kyoya.

"Don't worry Dad that's not going to happen," said Taeko.

"Good, I'd have to take my daughter back," said Kyoya. Taeko giggled and hug her dad tight.

"I love you Dad, thank you for everything you've ever done for me," she said right as the song ended. She turned and looked over at Aito then back at her father. Kyoya nodded.

"Bye dear," he said softly as he watched his daughter walk off again, to enjoy a whole new chapter of her life, One that would hopefully be filled with the same kind of happiness they had had with her in it.


	38. Chapter 38

**HELLO EVERYONE, TRACY4T HERE**

**I have been on fanfic for a while now and it's been an amazing journey. Mostly thanks to you, the readers who have taken the time to read my work, enjoy it and even help me make it better. **

**Recently I actually got 600 likes as an author here. I feel really honored that so many of you like me, thank you so much. **

**In honor of this and to really say thank you for all you've done, I've decided to do 6 one shots of the hosts and a OC, and I'm going to make the OC come from six of you, the readers. If you want me to put you in a story with a host or you have an OC you'd like to see paired up with a host, please PM me. It'll be first come first serve but don't worry about worries about not getting the host you like. I will pair you with any host you want, even if I wind up doing 6 Tamaki stories or six Kyoya stories. Lol**

**Thank you again for all the likes. I sincerely appreciate it all. And even if no one response to this, it's still great to know I have so many of you supporting me here.**

**Sincerely, TRACY4T :)**


End file.
